Crimson Pikachu
by CrimsonPikachu
Summary: I don't know who I am or why the hell I'm here, I can't remember anything except for this weird reoccurring dream; I have no idea what it means, but I'm sure it has something to do with what I am. It would go much more smoothly ... if not for this crazed maniac stuck inside my head... Back...again... Ch 2 is being rewritten as of 1/2/14
1. Chapter 1: A Sudden Change in Life

**Hello, ello, hello. This would be the first chapter of the first story I've ever written…**well..unless I count all those comics and random, derpy stories I wrote when I was small..er…then it's not, **BUT ANYWAY! This chapter has been revised, edited, and derped around with a couple of times, just to add in more, and more…..and more…detail to the story :D so enjoy!**

**Chapter 1  
>A sudden change in life<strong>

A dim light awakened me; the usual light that comes though when he opens the door. Even though it was futile to check my surroundings, I did so anyway –I couldn't move anything, just my face – the same darkness surrounded me, such as the day before and the day before that; only the light that these weird metallic machines emitted from their screens.

I heard heavy footsteps coming pacing around; back and forth, back and forth. I instinctively looked up, but was met with the eyes of my own reflection. He looked near dead, void of many signs of life, breathing through a tube around his small muzzle. His eyes were a lifeless dark brown; showing sorrow and a longing for freedom. Though the fur was the strangest feature of all, it was a sort of dark shade of red, seemingly stained from blood.

Someone else made their way into the room; the footsteps were noticeably lighter but made a 'clank' sound with every step. The person began to argue with the one that was here before. I could hardly make out anything through the glass and whatever strange liquid I was held in place with, their words just sounded like mumbling to me.

It got quiet for a moment and the second person began to walk out; slowly the 'clank' sound became faint. I could hear the heavy footsteps getting closer and closer, then stopping. There, in front of the glass stood a man; he smiled and looked me in the eyes. His real colors were masked by an eerie green filter made by the liquid I was suspended in.

"we must …work … I have to" Was all that I was able to hear clearly. The man stepped away; hiding once again in the shadows. It seemed calm until a loud crash of glass shattering against the cold, hard floor. Then, everything went silent –except for the low whirring of machines and a faint 'beeping' noise that repeated itself every second.

This same routine continued throughout each passing day, though it came to a point where they all melded together. I felt weaker, without a will to live anymore, no sense of freedom. If something doesn't happen soon, I might as well die where I began.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** P.O.V**

"Hello?" I felt something nudging my face "are you alive?" my ears were ringing; distorting the voice of whoever was talking to me.

"I don't even think he's breathing" said another, distorted voice, though still different from the first.

I heard the first one gasped and it put what felt like a paw on my cheek. I winced as I felt small claws dig into my skin and it began to shake my head

"Come on! Wake up!" the ringing in my ears began to fade and I was able to hear the actual voice. It was obviously a girl, seemed to be only about ten or twelve years old by the sound of her voice –though I didn't really know for sure – and she was defiantly worried.

My muscles ached, but even so I tried to move away from the irritating claws that I think had already punctured my skin. With a loud moan I lifted my arm in an attempt to knock away the paw, but only got maybe a few inches off the ground before I just gave up and set it back down.

Though my attempts were weak, they weren't in vain. Immediately the paw lifted off me and I opened my eyes; the scenery was completely different than before, I was facing upwards, looking at the bright blue sky with a couple of tall trees surrounding me, but before I could take in any detail a bright silvery white object covered my view.

It had a smile of relief and welcome, "hello!" I recognized the voice as the first to speak, most likely the one who held the paw to my face.

Her fur was a sort of silvery brown color; covering the majority of her body. Her eyes were only a slightly darker shade of brown than the rest of her body, and had a white tip on her tail, as well as a white mane around her neck. Her ears were long, pointed, and diamond-shaped, with a dark grey inside. She could be easily identified as an eevee, though an unusual on at that.

"Uh…" I struggled to find the right words for this abrupt introduction.

The eevee stepped away; slight reddish hue appeared on her face, though barely visible through her fur.

"Sorry…I was just… not thinking" she said.

"You always do that…" said a voice behind her.

The eevee stepped to the side showing a brown-furred bunny with a fluffy yellow bottom half, as well as small puffs of yellow atop her ears and above her eyes, as for the eyes they were a very dark shade of brown; nearly black. The only difference she would have with the rest of her kind would be the patch of light brown fur on her left arm.

She seemed annoyed by the way she sounded, but I couldn't really tell for sure. Beside the Bunearywas a white and blue furred Pokémon, it had a scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped appendage on the side of the head. Its eyes were gleaming red; with a gaze that seemingly stared at my soul.

Once more the eevee got in front of everyone else "so, what's your name?" she said with a questioning expression. Several seconds went by and I couldn't think of anything to say, and her expression changed to that of confusion "do you…have a name?"

"I can't remember" I shook my head I tried to remember what my name was, but my mind was blank. The only thing I could remember was what I had dreamt. I kept thinking but as before nothing came into mind.

"You…can't remember…that's a shame, anyway my name's Eevee, the brown freak behind me is Buneary and th-"

"BROWN FREAK!" Buneary interrupted Eevee, pulling her back to meet her face "say…that to my face!"

Eevee looked her in the eyes and opened her mouth, as to say something then shut it and continued staring. With a sigh Buneary let go of her

"I know, I know, I let my temper get the better of me…" she said.

Once more Eevee faced me "as I was saying, the white one over there" Eevee paused and turned to the one she was talking about, then back to me "is Absol" She finished with a smile "now…you need a name, we can't be calling you red Pikachu where ever we go, now can we? How about…hmm…Red? No… well…I don't know, maybe, hmm"

"_Red Pikachu?"_ I thought doubting her words.

I looked down to my fur covered hands, just like in that dream I had; I was red, a dark red. Once again I thought about anything I could remember, but to my disappointment I couldn't think of anything, finding it completely useless to rely on my memory for anything passed my dreams I had to make up anything. After a quick thought I decided to call myself.

"Crimson"

Eevee's eyes lit up "did you remember?!" she said with an eager look.

I shook my head and her excitement dropped, though she looked happier than a minute ago. The forest grew silent and I began to wonder if I said anything wrong. Absol looked up for a few seconds then stared back at me with his red eyes; I felt intimidated, scared for my life for a moment.

Absol spoke up, breaking the silence saying "it's going to start getting dark soon, why don't we head back" he suggested.

Eevee stomped her left front paw down "no! I'm going to stay and talk."

Absol sighed "you can talk while we're walking back, now come on before we get closed off," he continued insisting for a while but Eevee just gave him the same answer, over and over. Finally, when his patience with her had run out he asked "why don't you want to go back?"

Eevee stood there motionless, and then fell over to her side "because I'm too lazy to walk ALLLL the way back over there…" she whined.

Absol uttered a short growl and left, with Buneary following close behind. Eevee waited until they were nearly out of sight when she began talking again

"Now, what were you doing in the middle of the road?"

I shrugged; I was just as confused as she was and leaving her without an answer really made her upset.

"Damn it, I can't ask anything with your amnesia," she said with a sigh

I felt bad and even though it wasn't, I felt as if this was my fault "I'm sorry"

Eevee shook her head and smiled "nah, it's not your fault, I shouldn't have had my hopes up to high, but anyway, Absol was right, and it's getting dark I think we should head to the town" She said and began walking down the road, after a few steps she turned around and said "Well, are you coming or what?"

The day continued to wear on and I had barely even said anything along the way; I guess I was just too preoccupied, thinking of how I got here, who I was, etcetera, etcetera.

Eevee began to get a bit impatient "hey! How about we race to the town, it's just down this road, no twists or turns, just go strait…" She stared at me, trying to make sure I had gotten the directions clearly.

There was a bit of a pause as she continued to stare at me, I had my objections against it, but I didn't want to say anything.

"GREAT! Ready?...setgo!"

I had barely gotten down to all fours when she took off, and I didn't even try to catch up every four or five seconds resulted in a face full of dirt when I tripped over my own feet and paws. Giving up, I decided to walk it, finding it a whole lot easier than running"

The scenery along the way was beautiful; lush trees and berry bushes all with a hint of orange from the soon-to-set sun. At the moment, talking to myself was my only method of keeping sane from this lack of memory and the growing impatience I had. All the while there had been absolutely no sign of the town they had all been talking about.

I stopped at a small clearing; there were picnic tables with a small fire pit next to it. I had a bittersweet feeling of no humans nearby, I really wanted someone besides Pokémon to talk to…but I would probably be caught in the process.

I got bored so I decided to try getting used to jumping by first jumping on the seats then the table, and back to the ground to repeat. There was a rustle in the bushes, though I paid no attention to it; thinking it was just the wind. Though as it became louder and more frequent I stood on guard on top of the picnic table.

"Who's there?" I asked, laughing and snickering erupted from all around me, sending chills up my spine.

"Get out of our territory!" a raspy, strong voice emitted from behind me, and the clearing filled with the things echoing him; small chatters of "get out."

"I don't want any trouble" I said as I stood up from the defensive pose I had somehow known to do "I'll ask again…who…is…there?"

Once more the clearing filled with laughing and giggling "we are not one, but many" they all said in unison, as if they had planned this for a long time, or have had much to practice "leave our territory at once!" they continued.

A sudden wave of anger and confidence hit me, I felt like I could take on anything "well it would seem that I won't be leaving anytime soon, so what are you going to do?" This was certainly me not saying this; it just didn't feel like me…though I knew very little of myself.

A growl came from behind and I instantly turned around, going back into a defensive stance "don't make us force you out" this time it was the same raspy voice that had spoken before.

"Bring it on!"

Oh, the mess I had brought upon myself. As soon as I finished saying my little 'act of confidence' the rage left me and I saw exactly what I got myself into; Rattatas surrounded me, with the occasional Raticates here and there, leaving no exit…well except if I could fly…but that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"You're out numbered kid, it's hundreds to one you'll never make it out alive" The leader stepped forward.

He smiled, though it was hard to tell because his teeth stretched his mouth near fully open. I had to make a quick decision…either try to take them all on or talk them out of it…

"_Talk them out"_ I didn't want to end up hurt on my first memorable day… "uh…hah- we can talk" I managed to say.

Eyes staring at me; waiting desperately for me to make a move, some jumped out of their position then quickly got back into the circle.

"You test my patience for you" He said, turning his back, he headed to the bushes.

"_Hah, I'm lucky…"_ I thought with a sigh.

Once again, a rage over took me. Getting on all fours, my cheeks began sparking and crackling with electricity, then releasing the energy right on the leader; leaving his fur slightly singed and his mood even worse.

"Don't turn your back on me! You can't take me on, you're going to die and I will make sure of that" I began to laugh uncontrollably, keeping my gaze centered on their leader.

"Kill him" He simply said and all the Rattatas charged at me; open mouthed, ready to bite on anything they could get their teeth on.

I felt like myself, as I probably should at this point; scared and ready to run for it at any chance I can get. I tried running up to one head first and I found out that was a horrible idea; my head throbbed and I wasn't able to think very clearly, but on the other hand I did manage to knock the Rattata back, though not didn't injure it badly enough to make it faint.

"ow!" I rubbed my forehead, trying to keep focused onto the rest of the fight.

"Hurt yourself? Oh" The leader 'tried' to put as sympathetic of a look as he could, then it quickly evaporated into a menacing glance "you're not a very good fighter, and you think you can kill me? Ha!"

A Rattata tackled me down from behind, another leaping on to me; in seconds I was being crushed, the air escaping my lungs.

"Stop" the chief raised his hand…or what he could of it… "Don't crush him; I want to deliver the final blow"

He walked up to me, ever so casually, as if I was never even there.

"So," He got down on all fours and stared at me in the eyes. "How's life?"

I struggled to talk, let alone even get a single breath of air, so when I tried all that came out was a weak, high-pitched cry for help.

"Hmm…not very well I presume"

I gritted my teeth and stared at the lead Raticate, and he just stared back with a droopy gaze and a smile. In my head, it seemed like something just 'clicked' and my cheeks began sparking. The leader put a foot on my head and pushed my face into the ground.

"Like the taste of dirt?"

He continued pushing my face into the ground, it didn't seem like he'd stop anytime soon. I made my cheeks spark again; startling the leader. I released the pent-up energy I felt, electrocuting everyone on, and around me.

Gasping for air, I managed to get myself out of that death trap. The Rattata dog pile had left me exhausted, though I was still well enough to fight… however capable I am at that.

"_Well, I can shoot lightning out of my face before I can run…makes sense…" _I thought

I probably would have laughed at my own stupid joke, if I wasn't surrounded by rats that were all nearly my size and some twice my height.

"You have no chance kid, why are you even trying?!" He asked with a sense of over confidence in his tone.

"I just woke up about an hour ago," I paused to try to catch my breath "I can't remember anything about myself or anything for that matter and now I'm being assaulted by all of you. I might as well make a memory of something!"

"Such a shame you get to die no-"

"Oh shut up about me dying already and actually do something!" I said, trying to fake a confident smirk.

It got to the point where the leader just snapped, just straight up 'oh, you're so dead' snapped. He charged at me at full speed; a white light trailing behind him. He got up to me and opened his mouth. I flinched and turned away, getting ready for his teeth to bite down on me. Turning back, I saw that he wasn't there anymore, I looked around for a while, but there was no trace of him. Then it hit me.

I looked up, and sure enough he was coming down on me. I barely had any time to react; I just jumped out of the way hoping for the best. The leader landed right in front of me; from this close I could tell that he was twice my size, plus maybe my arm's length.

He gave me a quick smile before turning around; whipping his tail on my face. Apparently the contact with my cheeks ended up shocking him as well; for he held his twitching tail in front of him.

"_He's paralyzed! Yes!" _I thought triumphantly, but my moment of glory soon ended.

Again, the leader charged at me. This time though, I was expecting him to jump up into the air and got myself ready to attack. I looked up for a split second and felt like my insides just caved in from the force of the impact the Raticate gave me.

My sight blurred and I started to feel faint. I was breathing heavier than ever, clutching at my hurting chest – though he had completely slammed my whole body.

With each passing second I felt more of a sense of light headedness and for the third or fourth time, a rage engulfed me; rendering me unable to control my own body.

The starry sight got blocked up by a cluster of clouds and a sound of thunder filling the air. I looked up to see dark clouds with vein-like electricity running though them. I stared back at the Raticate with a frown.

"I can't lose…" I murmured to myself, still unable to control any of my movements.

The leader jumped up into the air and landed before me. Lightning struck around behind me, sending a couple Rattatas into shock; most ran into the bushes once they had the chance. Rain poured down on us, quickly making the floor muddy and soaking my fur.

"I will not lose…." I muttered.

"What was that?" The Raticate stared down on me; his cocky expression didn't seem to leave him.

Lightning struck down again, this time, a lot closer. The leader turned around to see another bolt hit the ground. My cheeks sparked wildly, shocking some of the rats that were still nearby. I grabbed the leader's chest fur – even though I had to go out of my regular reach and stretch to get to him.

"I will not lose!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Lightning struck right on us, though it was only a fraction of a second, it felt like we were inside the bolt for over five seconds. I could feel the pain caused by the lightning, my body was twitching and I found it hard to move, though I imagined that the Raticate's pain was far worse, as he wasn't as immune to electricity as I am.

"What are…you?" The leader grunted, struggling to get up.

I pushed him over to his side and put a foot over his head – though I didn't have the strength, or size, to push him into the mud, he didn't have enough strength to try to escape. Every few seconds I would send an electrical current to him, to keep him there, to keep him struggling.

"My name's Crimson and the last name you'll hear from anyone"

I sent another wave to him, this one much stronger than before. Right at the moment, I gained control of myself and took my foot off the Raticate's head.

"You're a monster…that's what you are" he said, barely able to make out the words.

In a few seconds, he died before me. I could hear Rattatas and Raticates yelling at me; calling me names, others were crying from the loss.

I trudged away, not wanting to hear any more of their complaints. I didn't get very far though; as soon as I got a couple feet away from the clearing. My sight blurred, leaving me blind and my legs began to feel numb. I collapsed face first into the ground from exhaustion; I can't say it was the most relieving thing of the day, because I still landed face flat on the mud…

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** P.O.V**

**Rollback, 5 minutes**

Eevee kept running as fast as she could until she had reached the rusty iron gates of a small town filled with Pokémon, she turned around and saw nobody behind her.

"Crimson, I didn't think you could be so slow!" She yelled out

She looked up at the stars, beautiful they were; shining down with a brilliant radiant glow, twinkling as their light faded from sight, and then reappearing. Eevee marveled at the sight, then, fixed her gaze on the forest, the stars weren't visible at a point and there were lights coming down to the ground, after a few seconds of the light flash the loud sound of thunder filled the air. She stared in disbelief

"oh no, Crimson!" She gasped and ran straight into town

She had told many Pokémon to come and help her, but everyone refused to help. She had no idea why, the Pokémon were usually known to help out anyone. With a sigh, she began to run back. After reaching the gates

"Hey, wait up!"

"Oshawott! Great, you came after all"

Together, they ran for several meters, but Oshawott soon became tired; stopping to catch his breath.

"We gotta hurry" Eevee urged

"Calm down" Oshawott said, struggling to say a word "quick question though…how can this…Pikachu? Was it?" he asked

"Yes," Eevee answered

"How can this Pikachu cause that much damage, if anything, it's probably some group of Galvantula" He said, standing upright and motioning to for them to continue.

"That's what I'm worried about"

**End of Chapter 1**

…**.well that's it for chapter one…it took me a while but here it is…**

Eevee: took you a while? The whole summer more like it!

**I wasn't writing during the summer so that doesn't count…**

**Eevee: fine**

**Oshawott: …oh, you actually introduced me this time in the first chapter…**

**Yeah, I was bored… had some free time…**

**Eevee: the whole summer!**

**Shaddup!**

**There will be more chapters a head, this is the only one that has been redone so far….unless you see another one of the top msgs at the top of the other page..so…yeah….later :P **


	2. Chapter 2 Human?

Rewriten chapter please read for more detail if you've read it before

CHAPTER 2

Human?

"_uhh was that all still part of the_ dream" as I awakened I saw that I wasn't at the woods anymore, my head was pounding "_so all of that wasn't a dream after all"_ I thought, I was so tired and was about to fall asleep

"wakey, wakey you sleepy head time for breakfast" that voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it, I thought about it for a short moment "_Wait I know that voice_" I realized who it was "Eevee?" I said still feeling faint and light headed, I sat up and stretched out "Oh so now he wakes up, at breakfast, I told you so Oshawott!" she said stubbornly, I heard a sigh

"Fine Eevee you did tell me but you still don't have to rub it in" Said a young male sounding voice not so far from here, Eevee left the room and began to talk to the Pokémon

I laid down on the grass and straw bed and remembered the events of the past day and thought to myself "_how was I able to use thunder at such low experience m-maybe I am a monster like that raticate said before he died, maybe I am that terrible crimson pikachu that Absol said maybe… no I'm not evil I lived a normal human life… I think…_" I kept thinking about that and had no idea I had zoned out.

"Earth to Crimson, Earth to Crimson do you copy. Hello! Snap out of your day dream its breakfast!" Eevee said, I felt and heard my stomach growl. Eevee smiled "ha I knew you would be hungry now wake up already…. Where's" she left off to another room

"that alarm clock… Aha found it! Now alarm clock use Wake Up Slap!" the clock took out a mechanical hand that winded back and came straight at my face I didn't defend myself because it came too fast. It kept slapping me so fast that in a couple of seconds my cheeks felt completely numb "oww oww oww! I'm up! I'm up already stop, stop oww!" I waved my hands in front of my face to deflect any more on-coming attacks

The machine stopped and I rubbed my little cheeks "fine but you should've woken up when I told you to for the third time WAKE UP!" she yelled at my furry face

I stood up and stretched more I looked around again reminding me that I'm not in the woods anymore "umm Eevee where am I and how did I get here?" I asked, I tried moving my tail though it still felt very weird yet strangely like if I've had it for a time because I was able to move it with ease, back and forth. As well as my long ears

"you're in my house silly and how did you get here after I saw that lightning bolt come out of the sky I went to check out if you were ok so when I found you fainted again on the ground I ran back as fast as I could to ask for some help but apparently when I got back Absol had told everybody about you and were too scared to even help me, luckily Oshawott didn't believe in legends plus he really wanted to help and see the red colored pikachu. Since I don't have hands Oshawott was the only one to bring you here and I guess he isn't the strongest Pokémon arounk here so he had to drag you here" Eevee said smiling, I stopped trying to move my tail when I heard what happened

"WHAT! You guys dragged me, no wonder I'm so sore" I said, now it was both my numb cheeks and my sore back "_ugh, how much more can I take"_

Later during the breakfast, Eevee looked at me and asked "hey Crimson I've been meaning to ask you what's with that thunder symbol on your chest and arms" Eevee pointed out as she ate some pink berries, the table was a small stump nicely smoothened by I don't know what means and chairs was a pile of soft green leaves

"What symbol … oh that, I don't know I've had it sense I've woken up in the forest why do you ask" I said, taking a bite out a lapapa berry, I had no idea it was sour "I ask because Oshawott has one like it only it's water" she pointed over to Oshawott's chest, he took off his shell reveling a water drop symbol

"really?" as I looked at the symbol I heard a loud voice inside my head

"_I'm finally here again_

"aahhh my head! No stay away from me! Aaaaaahhhhhhh."I said terrified of what I had seen, I flailed out my arms in an attempt to defending myself

"what's going on! Crimson are you ok…. Owww! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SCRATCH MY FACE! That hurt!" she screamed, trying to lash back at me

"no stay away, back off aaahhhhh "I took off running on all 4s towards the forest still seeing that vision I kept running and running, face planting into the ground several times when I reached the entra forest the vision stopped filled with relief I didn't know where I was but I did notice a weird looking ring on my index finger then I realized "_apparently pikachus have five fingers well learn something every day_"

"what is this ring." As I took off the ring my body started to change again growing bigger and bigger with less and less fur

"what the I'm human somehow." I questioned how I was able to a human form I even had backpack, and a random pokédex in my pocket "what the? I'm human again yay yay yay! Wait I'd better go find Eevee" I took off running on the path

As I walked along the path I saw burn marks on the ground and recognized where I was I took off running on the path about a few minutes later I saw the Entra village

"human alert human alert this is not a drill there's a human who saw our village HUMAN ALERT!" screamed a loudred

"a human oh no run, hide in the basement hurry, hurry"

As I walked into the village I saw nothing it was empty then I recognized Eevee's house (mainly because it was shaped like an Eevee) at human size the house looked like a 4 foot doll house, I looked around but saw no one

"Eevee come out come out wherever you are" I said cupping my hands around my mouth "oh no he's looking for me" said Eevee very worried "come out Eevee it's me Crimson please come out!"

As I started to walk out of the village disappointed a shiny Eevee ran straight up to me and said "Eevee?"

"sorry Eevee I can't understand you wait let me do something." I got out the ring but instead of twisting the gem I twisted a gold circle that was around the gem to check out what it did. Then the gem started to glow a bright red then faded. When the gem was back to normal it started to tick like a clock

"haha he can't understand me so (_I've always wanted to do this_) your stupid and dumb stupid humanhahaha."

"hey don't be mean and,… wait I can understand you but I'm not a pokémon, hmm must be the ring."

"wait so you can understand me?" (crimson ) "yes and that was mean." (Eevee) "opps sorry."

"hmm the ring is ticking I must have a timed translation." I said looking at the ring with wonder "well that's two in a row I get right."

Eevee: "two? What do you mean by two? She said also looking at the ring in wonder

Crimson: "yes two first I didn't have any cloths and twisted the gem and cloths appeared on me then this."

Eevee: "no cloths? Too much info dude! And can you remember anything as a human or how to turn back into a pokémon."

Crimson: "no, no new memories and yes I do how to turn back, watch."When I took out the ring and was about to put it on Absol attached using a razor wind "hey what was that for Absol!" "Eevee help me talk some sense in to him

"right!" as I was putting on the ring to turn into a pikachu I thought of something to say in the transformation so I said what first came up into my mind

"CRIMSON UP!" I said as the transformation was happening the strangely for me the change was a lot faster

Battle time

"quick attack!" I sped through the air aiming straight at Absol "hmmp amateur" he dodged the attack and as I was right beside him "slash!" Absol piked his paw up and brought it down on me "aahhh Eevee help me!" when I turned over to see Eevee she was already preparing what looked like an energy ball "_but Eevee's can't use that"_ I thought to myself "oh well go with the flow" I went up to Eevee and told her to fire "ENERGY BALL!" the green ball of light went towards Absol as I was trying to catch it "now iron tail!" when my tail hit the energy ball it turned to what looked to be more like a blade "like I said go with the flow LEAF BLADE! My tail hit the ball and it went so fast it was all a blur Absol didn't have any time to react BAMMM! The energy ball exploded when it hit Absol and was sent flying over a few houses "no I must kill him he's dangerous" than the sky darkened interrupting our battle a vortex formed and inside it came a powerful voice "hahahaha I'm almost free you shall all perish and die in my presence there is no escape from your fate." At that moment the vortex closed Eevee looked at me I had a terrified look on my face

Adventure

Eevee: "what's wrong Crimson are you alright." She sounded a bit worried

Crimson: "no! Does it look like I'm alright th-that vision I saw earlier it just happened!"

Eevee: (_now where have I heard about humans with visions oh yes that 1 piplup_) "well let's get out here it seems we have destroyed part of the village. Come on hurry!"

Oshawott: "wait for me! I want to come too!"

Crimson: "ok welcome to the team Oshawott." :D

Oshawott: "great where do we head off to now?"

Crimson: "hmmm les see today is 2/11/12 and the entra link is in the middle of unova so let's get onto the trail to icirrus city we might meet someone along the way."

Eevee: "ok off to icirrus we go, oh and what's with crimson up hahahahaha."

Crimson: "hey don't laugh I felt like I needed a phrase for the transformation that reminds me." *takes off ring* "ahh feels nice to be a human again." "hmm I wonder what level you guys are." *gets pokedex*

"Let's see Eevee level 20 moves tackle, bite, energy ball, ice beam, ember, water gun, confusion, shadow ball, thunder shock nice you have all the moves of your eeveelutions and Oshawott lvl 17 moves tackle razor shell aquajet ? ? and it looks like you can lean some more moves, hmm I wonder pikachu lvl 15 moves tackle quick attack thunder leafblade ? ? cool it still recognizes me as a pokémon and your all higher leveled than me."

Ee Eevee ve ev? "I guess the time ran out but I'm guessing why did I turn to a human?" ve "well it's because with my memory I've been a pokémon more than a human let's keep going." Vee! Osha!

Eevee ve ev "hmm I wonder how much time it takes to recharge the translator?" beep beep beep "I guess that would be the translator." *turns translator on* "ok so what did you say."

Eevee: "oh nothing." :) she had that evil smile on her face so I guessed

Crimson: "you said I'm stupid again didn't you."

Eevee: "Maybe, maybe not." She said holding in a laugh

Crimson: "I'll take that as a yes, you meany." *bushes rustle* "who's there! Show yourself!"

Absol: "Eevee I've found you where's Cri-*battle stance* *prepares a razor wind*

Eevee: "woah Absol that's Crimson hold your fire he can understand you."

Absol: "wait but I thought Crimson was a pokémon not a human and how can he understand"

Oshawott: "it's got something to do with the ring and Crimson why are you scanning Absol?"

Crimson: "sorry trainer thing so Absol were you gonna tell me something" I said putting the pokedex inside my pocket

Absol: "can he really understand me?" he said turning over to Oshawott "YES!" I screamed rather anoyed "oh ok I was gonna tell you that I'm sorry for misjudging you" He said with his head near the ground

"nah it's ok I understand what happened" I smiled

"ok thank you for the apology I'd better go back and help the damage we caused and also tell that the rumors are fake." he sped into the woods

"Bye and thanks Absol!" I waved my hand

30 minutes later *night time*

"Hey look there's a clear location up ahead!" I pointed out

"Eevee lets rest ve" Eevee half closed her eyes and yawned

"hmm so it wears off after about an hour ok I wonder what I have in my backpack sleeping bag *throws to ground* pop up tent, pillows, pokeballs *throws to ground* *pokeball bounces and hits Eevee** a white light surrounds Eevee* "oh crud woops sorry Eevee please break out please break out." *1* *2* *3* "please don't click!" I said worried

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3 training

**Whoa big cliffhanger back there but will Eevee be caught accidently oh and also if you're liking the story please tell friends about it also team rocket is in unova but they will be the funny team rocket we all know and love not that crappy super trained team rocket**

**Chapter 3**

** Training**

Crimson: " come on please don't click!"

Eevee: *pops out of pokeball* (Crimson) "whew yes." **EEVE VEE VEV EE VEV EEVEE VEE EE. **(Crimson) "wait the translator isn't on" *turns it on* "s-ss-so dark so cold YOU, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! I KNOW YOUR HUMAN I KNOW YOU'RE A TRANER RIGHT NOW BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CATCH ME! (Crimson) "actually it does." "SHUT UP!" (Crimson) "ok." "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

Crimson: (**so wish I hadn't turned it on**) it took about an hour but she finally fell asleep but Oshawott and I were still awake "so she finally fell asleep." (Oshawott) "yup." "so Oshawott how did you get your water mark?" (Oshawott) "I don't know my parents say it's a birth mark." "hmm also how-." But he was already asleep *yawn* "zzzzzzzzzzz."

**The next morning **

Crimson: "why is it so dark? Hey where is everyone? Why is the floor shaking? And why am I in my pikachu form? Ahhh Eevee! *pops out of pokeball* Eevee where are you! (Eevee) "zzzzz." "I'm not buying that you even have a smile! (Eevee with her eyes closed "how else was I supposed to get you back zzzzzzzzzz." "a-a-a (**I was speechless**) I'll just get to cooking. *turned human* "hmm what else is in my pack. Hey look a mini oven I'll make poffins** minutes later ***as pokémon***"**breakfast is ready!"

Eevee: "what the heck is this some kind of pokéfood I won't eat anything that isn't berries, apples, or pizza and yes I've had pizza…. once."

Crimson: "Eevee, 1 they're poffins, 2, I made them out of pure berries, and 3, WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET PIZZA? I'll even taste one if you don't feel safe." *takes a pink one and eats* mouth full"this, this has got to be the best thing I've ever made mmm. (Oshawott: "ooh poffins I'll try one, *glitter eyes* wow they are good" "see Eevee go try one."

Eevee: "fine I'll try one *nom* good! Good! these are great! Num num num num num. MORE, MORE, MORE!

Crimson: "no more for you, k if you need me I'll be off training on some kind of tree or rock

**In another clearing in the forest *noon***

*hitting a rock* Crimson: "thunder!" boom "yes now for the tree! Quick attack! Owww! My head shouldn't have did that oww!

?: "stop hurting that tree! Or else prepare for trouble!"

**Off in the distance **

**James: "Jessie what's wrong you look weird."**

**Meowth: "yeah he's right."**

**Jessie: *sniff, sniff* "someone just used my line in our motto."**

**James: "really since when where you able to do that and can you follow it cause we lost the twerps."**

**Jessie: "again, thanks captain obvious, I'm not a growlith but I think I can. That way, go." WOBBUFFET! "don't get in the way wobbopaluza."**

**Back to main story**

Crimson: (**hehehe it used Jessie's line in the motto**) "who are you! Don't tell me what to do!" (**whoa déjà vu**)

?: "the names Treeko, who's Jessie and you just had a déjà vu moment." "you're about to ask if I can read minds, yes… now you plan to attach with thunder changed to quick attack, typical."

Crimson: "STOP! Reading my mind let's just battle!" It was not me who wanted to battle even though I do like to battle it was more of…. personal instincts. Yes I said personal because pikachu's are shy but not me I just wanted to battle more and more. Destroy? No this is not me not me! *snaps out of destruction thoughts*

**Battle mode**

"huh where am I" I said not knowing what was happening "Pound!"said Treeko as he glided down towards me "ahhhhhhhh" I flew several meters and hit a tree (**I'll do a quick attack then thunder right next to him) **"ha quick attack!" "phht really you plan to do that ok then, trip, bullet seed!" "ahhhh!"

"can't move." The reason for that was because he hit me in a spot which left me temporarily paralyzed "must move!" " Leaf storm!" "ahhhhh ooowwww, yes I can move again, thunder!" but Treeko just stood there like nothing happened, with a smile on his face "I must fight with pure instincts I don't want to risk thinking." "quick attack!" bamm "yes!" "b-but you didn't think about the move, it seems this battle is gonna get interesting bullet seed!" "thunder!" as thethunder and bullet seed collided they created a big explosion "quick attack!" in the middle of my attack I started sparking electricity *zzzzzt..zzzzt.. zttt* the sparking went faster and faster until "volt tackle!"said Eevee interrupting "need help Crimson!" "nah! I've got it!" "pound! Bullet seed!" "I doesn't seem like that to me." "stay out of this fur ball! This is mine and pikachu's battle!" "d-d-did you just call me a fur ball….. thank you! no one has ever said that that to me*blink blink blink* "she's never heard the phrase fur ball has she." "nope, let's continue Leaf blade!" whamm! "ahhhhh! B-b-but pikachu's aren't supposed to know leaf blade whatever, bullet seed

**Minutes later ** parts of the battle ground were filled with pools of blood we were both equally matched

"h-he can't take more."I said *breathing hard* "n-no you're the one who can't take more." Said Treeko "stubborn boys at this rate they'll both die in a few minutes because of blood loss… wait, they'll both die! Stop the battle now! Treeko and I "ok" *both faint*

**Adventure mode **

Eevee: "HEY OSHAWOTT! HELP ME! CARRY THESE GUYS!"

Oshawott: "oww, oww I'm here you don't need to scream in my face."

Eevee: "oh hi there help me carry them over."

Oshawott: "already on it. What happened anyway?"

Eevee: "oh nothing it's just that these two boys were battling both of them are so stubborn not one of them would give up." "oh hey look Treeko has a grass symbol on him."

Oshawott: "uuhh they're heavy what have they been eating help me, huh so he does have the symbol."

Eevee "I'm the girl here I don't want to do the hard job I'll go find some Oran or Sitrus berries bye!"

Oshawott: "hey help me!" (Eevee): bye!" "-_- darn."

**hours later *sunset***

?: "ahahahaha that was our easiest catch yet with, no twerps four rare pokémon two asleep and two weak."

Eevee: "who you callin' weak!"

Crimson: "uuuuhh where am I."

Eevee: "oh finally sleeping beauty wakes up, dude try leaf blade on the net."

Crimson: (**what's with pokémon telling me what to do**) "ok then but where are we?" I started looking around and saw we were floating in the air in a meowth shaped balloon "really just really you get caught by these guys come on at least I was fainted but you two!"

Eevee: "wait you know them how? (Crimson): it was something I remembered." "oh who are they"

Jessie: meowth translate!( Meowth): the Eevee said who are we." "who we are you will soon find out."

James: "no Oshawott please don't pout."

Jessie: "to denounce the evils of truth and love."

James: "to extend our reach to the stars above."

Meowth: "hate to interrupt but they're "- *smack*

Jessie: "don't interrupt! Jessie."

Crimson: *sigh* "thunder."

Jessie James and meowth: zzztztztztzttztztz "ahahhahahahahahhahh!" boooom

James: (in air) "mmhhmm that thunder was more powerful than the twerps and it also seemed to be wild.

Jessie: "Ie ie captain obvious let's catch it!"

Jessie James and meowth: "we're blasting off again!" WOBBUFFET! "SHUT UP! RETURN!" *star thing* bling

Crimson: "ahh, that never gets old so now where are we."

Eevee: "I don't know we were in the air for a pretty long time. Hey I've got an idea is there a map and compass in your backpack." She said excitedly

Crimson: "great idea Eevee that the best and only idea you've ever had." *human* "let's see pokeballs." when I saw Eevee's face I laughed so hard. "put those in my belt haha umm pokedex that goes in my pocket, bike, mini oven, poffin case, ribbon case, badge case, candy, pizza dough and ingredients… no Eevee, no pizza for you right now."

Eevee: **how big is that thing?**

Oshawott: **I don't know why don't you check for yourself**

Eevee: "ok then I will."

Crimson: "you will do what eev- wait how did I understand you the translator isn't on… maybe it could be that I've been a pokémon long enough that now I can understand that or I'm losing my human mentality." (oh I hope not)

Eevee: "well **if **ca**n** **under**stand me** then** you **under**stood what I just **said**." (remember bold is pokespeech translation ok so if it's in bold Crimson is just hearing poketalk.)

Crimson: "yes and no I did understand parts just parts."

Treeko: "**human Eevee watch out he could get out one of those red and white things in his belt!"**

Eevee: "**oh calm down Treeko** it's Crimson **he's just human"**

Treeko: "**what have people been up to turning humans into pokémon that's outrageous."**

Oshawott: "**no, no, no it's **not that it's like that **mystery **dungeon thing."

Crimson: (**why do these pokémon know so much about the human world.**)

Treeko: "yeah how do **you know so much**." (Crimson: "would you stop reading my mind.") "**what,** it's fun **to **annoy you."

Eevee: "we know** so much** because we were **captured before **(Crimson: "wait let me transform. K now what.") "we knowso much because we were captured before my trainer released me cause I wouldn't obey him I don't know."

Oshawott: "I got released because I just didn't like him he was mean."

Treeko: "yes I would like to."

Crimson: "yes what Treeko….. where you reading my mind again cause I was gonna ask if you wanted to come and that you said fit perfectly."

Treeko: "maybe…. So anyway where are we headed to… icirus city burr*shiver* it's cold up there especially for a grass type … but now that I think about it what type are you Crimson you were able to use leaf blade which at this state even I'm not able to use."

Crimson: "well I'm sure I'm an electric but grass I'm not sure Eevee hit me with an ice beam." (Eevee: ok :) ice beam!." *I freeze* (inside ice muffled sound) "w-w-well that answersss that-t-t I'm-m c-c-cold but didn't-t-t take as much damage, wait why am I warm I don't know any fire type moves…. Or do I hmm flamethrower!" *ice melts* "well that answers that it could be useful for the gym and no Treeko I'm not a fire type although with the color it does seem like it."

Treeko: "d-d-did you read my mind or did you guess." (Crimson: "guess.") "ok that's a relief it seems we all got special powers I can read minds Crimson uses not normal moves (Crimson: "COLOR!") "shut up and what about you Oshawott what's yours?"

Oshawott: "I can breathe underwater wait all water types can do that (_all except misty's psyduck_) nope I don't know. Why should I?"

Treeko: "maybe I could come in handy what ever it is."

Eevee: "bored! Let's get going and Crimson did you just say gym a while ago I do not want to go in a gym!"

Crimson: "come on Eevee it'll be fun I'll even battle once in a while *spits out fire* hehe it's fun *spits more* oouuthh I bunth my tonth I've got tho geth uthed tho that."

We all laughed after that I turned human took out some stuff yata yata yata you know the rest

**Outside fanfic**

**Me(crimson) ok so that was my longest chapter so far I'm gonna put up a review telling me which Pokémon you would like me to put you as no starter and depending on the legend I will put it in like mew for example, my plan umbreon is taken no Eevee does not evolve**

**Eevee can you make some pizza now I'm hungry so is every one else**

**Me wait how did you get out, no not yet Eevee let me remember how to make them first who else is out of the story**

**Eevee every one *I shove them back in* *they pull me in with them***

**Me ahh get off until next chapter : on the road ok so if team R. is here can you guess who else (first gets a cookie) bye! Get off you.**


	4. Chapter 4 on the road

**Well my tonguth is still bunth fron yethterday tho wish me good luck**

**Chapter 4**

**On the road**

Crimson: "ahh I can'th eath with thisss burnth tonguth I'll go look for some wawst berries." **Moments later **"finally I found ssome." I said looking at a bush filled with blue colored strawberries _I wonder__what__they taste like_ I thought to myself, when I took a bite "man, I wasn't expecting them to be this hard or so bitter." I felt my tongue feel less pained as it was before, it was like the burned sensation was gone in almost an instant. "well better go back to find the camp….. darn I forgot to mark a trail!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the camp<strong>

Oshawott: "well he's sure taking his time I'm beginning to wonder if he got lost in these woods."

Eevee: "ehh I wouldn't worry he knows the way….wait no he doesn't *sigh* let's go find him, Treeko go ahead you know the forest more than us."

Treeko: "since when did you become team leader."'

Eevee: "well, obviously I was the one who found him so that makes me second leader."

Oshawott: "she does have a point there and please don't argue with her she can get scary and I mean SCARY."

Treeko: "phht how scary can she possibly get I took down Crimson single handed –er- pawed."

Oshawott: "ok Treeko first of all you both fainted at the same time second you don't want to underestimate her." *looks at Eevee*

Eevee: "I'ma firing my ice beam baaa!." *freezes all of the clearing except Treeko*

Treeko: 0_0 "uhh oh wow look at the sun we better get going to find Crimson hehe." He took off jumping from tree to tree

Eevee: "tehe sure showed him huh Oshawott… uh Oshawott *turns over to Oshawott* woops sorry."

Oshawott: muffled sound "get me out of here Eevee!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Crimson<strong>

Crimson: _how do I get back maybe I can smell my stuff cause I stink_) *sniff sniff* my new pika-nose was able to take in new scents new things my human nose was never able to do " hmm I smell camp and what I think is ice but no Eevee or Oshawott they must be looking for me but there is another strong smell."

?: "well that other smell would be me."

Crimson: _lol who's that Pokémon….. it's mismagius_ "what's a mismagius doing out here in the sun aren't you supposed to be sleeping or something during the day."

Mismagius: "how rude! And aren't you supposed to be yellow by the way call me Magi."

Crimson: "ok Magi, yes and no, yes I'm supposed to be yellow but I'm special so no but aren't you going somewhere." I asked as the mismagius looked around

Magi: "yes I'm looking for my ghost circle."

Crimson: "uhh ghost circle?"

Magi: "yes that's my ho-oh! there it is could you please skooch over your kinda on it."

Crimson: suddenly I didn't feel much like myself, I was in a black empty space seeing what I was seeing but I didn't have control over my body more like someone else was "no! I will not **skooch** over to your pitiful little commands!"

Magi: "pitiful! Little! Oh how rude how dare you insult the princess of the ghost realm you shall perish for what you have done."

Crimson: "ha! Your nothing compared to me!" inside space *grabs popcorn* "whoa someone should make this into a movie or a fanfic ahh don't break 4th wall… wait that's me right there or at least my body. GET OUT OF THERE ME!" I was pulled back into the real world in my battle stance that I had apparently learned then a voice said inside of me _try to get out of this one_ "wait what where am i?"

Magi: "hypnosis." Her eyes glowed pink and waves came towards my face

Crimson: "so sleepy. Drifting off… can't resi…st zzzzzzzzz."

* * *

><p><strong>Off with Eevee, Oshawott, and Treeko<strong>

Oshawott: "Eevee why did you name the team, team Eevee."

Eevee: "now, now Oshawott as the team leader temporarily I get to name us."

Treeko: "still nothing up ahead hey Eevee can you smell Crimson your nose is more sensitive than ours."

Eevee: "Treeko, Treeko, Treeko that's the worst idea ever. Hey! Why don't I try to smell Crimson, now that there is an idea." *Treeko and Oshawott facepalm* "let's see he smells like a pikachu a bit of human, dirt and he hasn't bathed in days so… here goes my nose." *sniff sniff* "aww man yup that's him alright that way!

?: "princess! Princess! Where are you! Ah ha a ghost circle I'll find her easily that way. Hey! Intruders move out of my way!

Eevee: "a gengar! Watch out everyone he could be dangerous. Ember!"

Gengar: "ow ow hot hot! Hey what was that for! arrgg I don't have time dark pulse!" BOOM!

Eevee: "ahhh I told you he was dangerous."

Treeko: "that's only cause you attacked."

Eevee: "atta-attack haha I so didn't attack him. HE attacked us first."

Treeko: "crazy with power." he said turning over to Oshawott

Oshawott: "yup, that how she is give her some power and she's like the ruler of the world or something." "but oh well I've needed a good fight. Let's go."

Eevee: *clears throat* "I'm the team leader. Let's do this!" she said with a tone of pride too much pride

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson side<strong>

Crimson: "zzz oh huh? aaahh my arm!" I was filled with many cuts and scrapes. "magi!" I screamed but she was gone nowhere to be seen. _Ha you'll never be strong enough on time to be like me _said that voice inside me"wh-who are you and what did you do with me back there!" I screamed to no one in particular _go to a puddle or something you'll see _it said"fine" I searched for a puddle or at least something reflective when I found a small lake I tried to walk towards it but didn't make it too far, I fainted face flat on the ground, moments later I saw I was in a white space with what looked like me except different… more evil…

* * *

><p><strong>Team Eevee<strong>

Oshawott: "hey don't call us that!" he said staring straight at the author

Me: "no until crimson Comes back now stop breaking the 4th wall."

Oshawott: "fine back to the battle razor shell!"

* * *

><p><strong>Battle mode<strong>

"Razor shell!" Oshawott yelled heading straight to the gengar but he phased through the tree he was on "bullet seed!" Treeko shot at the gengar as soon as it materialized. baaam! "yes direct hit" "I'll finish this Tackle!" as Eevee charged toward gengar both Oshawott and Treeko facepalmed, when Eevee went through gengar (because of cource normal moves don't affect ghosts)she hit a tree thus knocking herself out cold "oohh that's gonna leave a mark… well at least no more miss bossy Eevee." Treeko said not really caring about her "razor shell!" Oshawott ran as fast as his little legs could (which was surprisingly fast) slash!(not move) "ha!" "ahh I need to get to the princess, _I've got to end this _hypnosis!" same as Magi his eyes turned pink and waves came towards Oshawott "2 down a Treeko to go night shade!" gengar's shadow stretched surrounding Treeko "w-what's this n-no stay away." *faints in fear* "now to find the princess." The gengar dives into the ground when he touched it the ground glowed in a circular formation with many strange symbols

**From here on even in adventure it will be like in battle**

**Crimson's "dream"**

He looked like me a lot like me but eviler his cheeks were pitch black the parts that were normally brown on a pikachu were also black, he showed no sign of having a shine in his eyes, his eyes instead of round pupils where slender (like cat's sorta but wider) and red "who are you?" I asked "I am you, your future you." He said "no you're not me I'm not like you I'm not evil!" I cried out "of course you're not like me, not yet, but you will be." He said with an evil stare "no I will never be like you!" the whole place went black only to see two glowing evil red eyes then I was awake I looked at myself in the lake and saw my reflection which flashed into evil me then turned back "no I'm not like you I'll never be ahhhhh!" sparks flew out of my body creating a thunder "no! I must find Eevee now."

* * *

><p><strong>Eevee *hours later*<strong>

"what happened?" she asked looking around "well while battling that gengar you failed and used tackle then hit a tree, you were out like a litwik." Said Treeko (candle Pokémon) "well while you were out Oshawott woke up he went looking for something to eat." They talked for a while then Oshawott came back "yello I'm back." Said Oshawott holding many berries "aww man she woke up!" he said really bummed to see Eevee "and what's that supposed to mean!" she screamed angrily "nothing, nothing*sweat drops* you get back to talking to Treeko while I get the berries done"

* * *

><p><strong>After lunch Crimson side<strong>

_Now where could they be _I thought to myself "mmm what that smell of berries" "muaahahaha!" said 2 voices above me "*sigh* these guys again they don't know when to quit" I said rather loudly "got the net ready Jessie" said a certain blue haired guy we all should know "great, ready… aim… fire!" said a red headed oldish (not really)woman (guy tip number 1 never, I repeat never tell a woman she's old) bam! Sling! The net came rushing towards me. Snap! The net closed capturing me "uh Jessie this thing is wild so why don't we use a pokeball" suggested James "James do you know how expensive a pokeball is?" Jessie told James annoyed " it's only 200 pokedollers and if you buy 10 you get a free primerball" james answered "oh… well that isn't that much now is it so that means I can use this pokeball and keep it all to myself" Jessie replied "no no" said Meowth in not fluent but English "we shall give the pikachu to da boss, now imagine this" "mmhmm we're imagining" they both said "so imagine da boss needs wood for his fire place but he doesn't want to do all the heavy work with that ax so that's when pikachu comes in using leaf blade to chop up all dat wood and plus it's red and dats very rare this is what he'll say "*imitation of Giovanni's voice* for bringing me a rare and valuable Pokémon I shall reward Meowth and friends greatly" Meowth finished "ooo *singing* were gonna get a promo-tion and a con-do by the o-cean." Both Jessie and James sang happily "*sigh* Hey meowth do you really think that'll happen! They'll probably do some kind of experiments on me to check why I can use leaf blade and why I'm crimson not red crimson!" "and you do know I can cut this rope right?" I said screaming for meowth to hear "Meowth what did it say." Jessie ordered "HE" Meowth corrected "said that he can cut the ropes" Meowth told Jessie "hahaha we saved up for this moment and bought the reinforced ropes not even you can cut through that" Jessie said proud of herself at the I tried leaf blading the ropes but with no avail all I got was some more laughs from Jessie and James "hey Jessie do you feel like we forgot something" James said to Jessie thinking about what "no we didn-oh stupid James we forgot the motto here goes *clears throat* PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" "AND MAKE IT DOUBLE" "TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVESTATION!" "TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION!" "TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!" "TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE" "JESSIE" "AND JAMES" "TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!" "SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE FOR A FIGHT!" "MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!" Meowth finished "wow that was great *clap clap clap clap* encore!" I said laying calmly inside the net "wow *sniff* someone actually liked it lets give him the encore" said Meowth "one more time *music plays* PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" Jessie started "TEAM ROCKET!" said a familiar voice we all know "oh no it's the twerps ahh James I thought you said we lost them!" Jessie screamed at James "look over there Ash there's something inside the net" Iris pointed out "I bet they stole it because of all the times we've met you've only caught 1..2..3..4..maybe 5 Pokémon!" Ash said "Ash your such a kid just get that thing out of there" Iris said "I'm not a thing" I said to them but all they heard were several pika and chus "dude I feel your pain well at least Ash understands me sometimes" said pikachu which was on Ash's shoulder "pikachu use thunderbolt" Pikachu did as commanded but his thunderbolt was absorbed by some machine "hahahaha with this lightning absorber we can take in anything you can dish out" Jessie blurted out "Pikachu use another thunderbolt full force!" Ash commanded "thunder bolt!" yet again the machine absorbed and charged a bar I saw that the plan was to overpower that thing so I joined in with a thunder of my own "THUNDER!" my body changed into primal Crimson (yes I called him primal it's the only thing I could come up with that suits his besides evil me so deal with it.) and changed back the thunder I had released joined with Pikachu's, the absorber short-circuited and exploded making Meowth drop the net controller and letting me fall hundreds of feet from the ground "tranquill go help it out!" he let out a pokeball that opened letting out a female tranquill "right!" said tranquill speeding through the air "got ya" said the tranquill all I heard after that was we're blasting off again

* * *

><p><strong>With Eevee<strong>

"hey did you guys see that explosion let's go check it out maybe Crimson's there" Eevee pointed with a paw "let's go" agreed Oshawott **moments later **"hey look a sign" Eevee said in front of the group the sign said

**MOVE DELETER**

**DELETE ANY UNWANTED MOVES**

Course the only who could read was Crimson so they went inside the house "hello I'm… who am i…oh yes the move delete I could delete any move you want" said the MD, Eevee being crazed by power and she doesn't know what the MD is she thought he would power up her moves so she showed all her moves she wanted to power up she showed thunder shock, ember, water gun, confusion, energy ball, and ice beam "ok so you want me to delete those moves"** vee** "I'll take that as a yes know all you have to do to relive yourself from those moves is say hakuna matata it means no worries so you won't have to worry about those pesky moves sing along *both singing* Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze. It means no worries for the rest of your days. It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! There done you have now forgotten those moves" said the MD "wait… forgotten noooooo um um thunder shock!" Eevee panicked to use it but nothing happened "aahhh noo shadow ball!" a bark ball formed and she used it to blast the MD "RUN AWAY he'll make us all forget who we are aaahhhh!" they all ran out of the building heading to where they had seen the explosion

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson side<strong>

"well you look like a pikachu but your red" Ash stared "he's probably dirty or got some paint on him I'll get him cleaned up" said Iris "I'll start to cook up some food" Cilan said already getting out some pots and pans ***at a river with Iris* **"hahaha hey stop haha th-that haha tickles stop !" I couldn't stop laughing she was tickling me "well that's not paint, it's not coming off… hey axew help me out" a little dragon Pokémon popped out of her long dark purple hair "*yawn* you need me –oh who's this hi" Axew said smiling "uh hi but what's with the hair thing don't you have a pokeball?" I asked Axew "yes but it's much comfier and warmer in there" replied Axew "hey Axew you made a friend can you help me take this paint off" Iris told Axew "*sniff sniff* that doesn't smell like paint it's more ...like your natural fur hey what's your name?" Axew asked "my name is Crimson and your right this isn't paint" I replied "_I wonder if I can talk in English in this form _*clearsthroat* hello? Hello? Testing 1 2 3" I said trying to test out my voice "oh wow you can speak English I better tell the rest come with me!" **later **"so Crimson how did you lean to talk English?" asked Cilan giving me a plate of Pokémon food I looked at the plate in disgust "_although I_'_m a pikachu that doesn't mean I'll eat that I'm still human_" "were you trained or something?" asked Ash "no I'm not pika trained chu wild." I said "ok then how did you lean and why do you talk like that no offence?" asked Cilan "well pika talk like chu because pipika languages sound the chu to me and pi hard to pichu them straight" I said scratching the back of my head "and for how I learned to talk I'm actually human" I said sweat dropping and with a fake smile "human? How can that be." Ash asked really confused "Ash your such a kid he's not really human that's impossible." Iris told Ash "shut up! if only I had Charizard I would show you what a kid I am!" Ash said obviously annoyed "wait I can prove it *takes off ring* there see human I know my hair isn't exactly the same (I know it's late but as a human my hair isn't spiky it's flattened out as a pikachu my hair spikes up I think because of the electricity) but it's me… hello? Hello is anyone in there?" I saw that they were awestruck "we'll in that case would you like some people food" Cilan said breaking the awkward moment of silence "people

Food although I was a Pokémon I'm not that ready for that maybe later but now no" I was grateful tmy hat I didn't need to eat pokefood, during lunch and even after lunch it was awkward no sound from Iris and Ash a bit from Cilan "well I've got to get going to find friends" as I started to leave Ash offered help to find them I accepted Ash let out tranquill and she found something

* * *

><p><strong>Team Eevee<strong>

"ve…ve…ve did we lose him ve…ve" She said tired from all the running away "I think so, can you use any moves?" said Oshawott a little move calmly "let's see thunder shock!" Eevee panicked but nothing "ice beam" nothing "ember water gun energy ball!" nothing "waaahhh that mean guy stole my moves" Eevee started to cry "hey look there's someone up ahead… look it's Crimson yay yay!" Oshawott was excited to finally get a reunion "oh hi guys I've been looking for you everywhere" "osha wott looking for you shosh" *translater* "although it's not even been a day I missed you little miss bossy gets ballistic with power" Oshawott said about to cry with joy "um is it just me or did that Oshawott talk english" Iris was very confused now "oh, no he didn't talk it's this translator I have here on… wait did you say you can understand them, I guess it works with the people around me" I said to no one "great! Pikachu say something!" Ash was noticeably enthusiastic "uh something?" pikachu said wondering why his trainer was acting like that "it works!" Ash said almost at a scream "Ash, Ash, Ash your such a kid" Iris said in that tone she always uses "oh look Iris just now noticed you Eevee she'll say "so cute" and hug you in 3…2…1.." "SO CUTE *HUGS* I want to call her Jen I want to hug her and love her and squeeze her and pet her and feed her and hug her and love her" Iris repeated this for a long while "your crushing me" said Eevee gasping for air

* * *

><p><strong>Off fanfic<strong>

**Me (Crimson): o..k well *epic voice* WILL EEVEE ESCAPE FROM THE CLUTCHES OF IRIS OR WILL SHE DIE OUT OF SUFFICATION**

**Eevee: help… me now! Can't…breathe**

**Iris: I want to call her Jen I want to hug her and love her and squeeze her and pet her and feed her and hug her and love her**

**Me: yes iris we all know that**

**Eevee: help me *face turns purple***

**Me: wow Eevee I can see your face turn purple even through your fur OH MY ARCEUS! YOUR FUR IS PURPLE**

**Eevee: NOW..will you help**

**Me(primal crimson): nope until next chapter muahahaha I'm evil that way, GO iris GO**

**Eevee: you mea-ack**

**Me(crimson): sorry about that primal crimson took over but I do have to agree on until next chapter…... oh no I'm changing nnnooooooooooooo! bye**

**end of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 team rocket's plan

**Well hi there ok once I'm finished with this fanfic completely I will animate it part by part then once that's done I will put them together and make a movie ok on with the story**

**Chapter 5**

**Team rocket's plans**

"your…cru-ack… me hel-ack me" Eevee said with even through her fur you can see her face was purple "hey Iris calm down she's mine" I said trying to save Eevee from suffocation "no I'm ack *cough*" Eevee responded "go along with it" I muttered so only Eevee's ears could hear "oh she's yours well I'll trade you for Axew" said Iris disappointed "HEY!" Axew screamed I defense "no she's mine anyway she could use all the moves of her eeveelutions" I said then looked at Eevee sweat dropping on Eevee "well about that there was this guy named Move deleter than we sang something about hakuna matata don't ask, then I couldn't use any of my moves and that's the story" Eevee said trying to do something " haha move deleter made you forget your moves so what did you keep and how did the song go" I asked out of curiosity "I managed to keep tackle bite quick attack take down and shadow ball and I said don't ask well if you're interested it went like this, hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna matata ain't no mmmhmhmhmhmhm HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR Treeko!" Eevee was mad, duh "you'll make us all forget who we are you even said so" Treeko responded **hours later **well I turned back into crimson pikachu just for a battle with Ash

**Battle time**

"well Crimson who do you to battle with I've got Pikachu here, Oshawott, Tepig, Swadloon, Tranquill, Scraggy, and Snivy" Ash yelled from across a dirt field "_Snivy how I hate that name I don't know what it is I hate it" _Treeko thought "I'll go kachu Snivy see how good I am pika a grass chu" I told Ash "OK Snivy I choose you!" the ball opened reveling a green small snake with small hands, with a triple point green leaf at the end of its I mean her tail "hmmp" said smugleaf "Snivy use leaf blade!" Ash commanded but I blocked the move with a leaf blade of my own "thunder!" Snivy took some damage but not much and like a smugleaf she had a smug smile on her face "leaf storm!" Snivy jumped and let out hundreds of razor-sharp leaves. In an instant I was surrounded by leaves any slight movement I did resulted in cuts "flame thrower!" all of the leaves were incinerated in an instant and was strong enough to hit Snivy "pika direct hit" "what! How did you do that?" Snivy was in shock and her left arm was slightly singed "leaf tornado!" commanded Ash the Pokémon spiraled forming a giant tornado that was hurled at me there was no escape the tornado sent me spiraling up leaves cutting my fur and skin causing several small drops of blood, a voice sounded inside me _"if you can't take care of this Pokémon then I will_" again I had zero control over my body and was in that same black space, when I landed on the ground that wasn't me it was primal, my eyes went from round to a skinny oval from white to red, my light red (almost pink) checks went completely black the brown spots were also black "now this is more like it" primal said "Crimson you look… different ehh no big deal Snivy leaf blade!" Ash commanded, at an incredible speed I thought was impossible primal blocked using leaf blade and knocked Snivy back a few meters _"let me out!" _I struggled to regain control but he was too strong for me "flame thrower" a huge burst of flame headed towards Snivy, by the time the flames subsided Snivy was on the ground almost dead and burnt, I came back out "SNIVY NO!" Ash ran to help his Pokémon I was able to catch several words from Snivy "your… a monster who…are you" then nothing, I had come back tired as I had run a marathon non-stop so I had to fall asleep, I woke up in the "dream" room I saw primal in front of me "what did you do to me" I said "oh nothing that was all you not me" he said looking away "well duh that was me you are me what did you do. Answer me!" I screamed at him by the didn't seem to notice "well all I did was take over my body and help you with that battle"

"help! Help! You killed her!" I screamed "oh, don't worry your body isn't strong enough to actually kill someone…yet" primal responded, he spoke again "well your beginning to change first it's eyes then temper.. attitude…um…then black color then… red eyes then mentally after that you'll be like me" he said as if it was a birthday present, all of a sudden he disappeared and another me took his place this one didn't look evil he looked good more like me… heck exactly like me as if no changes had occurred that or he freed himself from the evil of the primal "_I feel like I'm in a part where the devil me and angel me start floating around me" I thought _"finally I've got here… oh no your changing" GC(good Crimson) was concerned about me "uh what do you mean by changing?" I asked, he pulled out a mirror out of nowhere and I looked at myself small but changing my eyes were less round…more ovaly like primal's "oh no I am changing I'm gonna turn evil oh no must not panic, not panic AHHHHHHHH!" "dude calm down I know how you feel but there is a way to cancel this all you ha-" "HOW! TELL ME I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE TELL ME NO- _oh primal also mentioned temper oh darn" _I was very worried "no Crimson that's not the temper part you just panicked so as I was saying you can cancel this by once your strong enough, battle him inside your mind which by the way we're in now, and capture him then you'll be free one more thing not any pokeball will capture you I mean me I mean him ahh it's confusing being tree of us" said GC "hmm out of what I know about time and dialga won't it create a time paradox type thing?" I asked "yes, he will no longer exist in this world but it will create a parallel universe it's confusing, time" GC said "so what do I have to get a Master ball or something?" I saw he was starting to fade so he said what he had to really fast "no not even a master ball will capture him you have to travel to the legends of Unova they'll give you a special aura thing like badges that when put together creates a Light ball I know it's cheesy but hey it works, go to the 3 legendary musketeers virision, terrakion, and Cabalion then Landorus then the 3 dragons resiram zekrom and kyrurem and .last but not least Victini all of that before you completely transform" he finished and faded completely

**Team rocket**

"ground incoming!" Meowth hollered CRASH! "that was a long trip it sent us all the way to kanto… and were in front of Team rocket base" James said **later inside** "what's your story now" Giovanni was annoyed to see them "well we found this pikachu" explained James "again with the pikachu why don't you catch a wild one" "well I was on that we found this red pikachu that can use leaf blade and is way stronger than that twerps and it's wild" explained James "red leaf blade using pikachu interesting I want that pikachu I'll pay you greatly" Giovanni's expression changed "sir yes sir! We will catch that pikachu and bring it back" all three members said "I'm not talking to you are you ready Cassidy and Butch I've got other plans for you 3" Giovanni said "it's Butch wait he got it right yay" *can-can celebration dance* "what plans do you have for us oh dear boss sir" Jessie said looking fiercely at Cassidy "you will go to the relic castle and bring back the Mew stone but wa-" "sir yes sir" "off we go away!" **at relic castle **"look there it is!" Jessie pointed out, Meowth was looking at a stone with strange writing but he doesn't know what it means since it's written in unknown

**BEWARE**

**ONLY POKEMON MAY TOUCH**

"yes we have found it the Mew stone!" Jessie said "uh Jessie I think you should re-" "shhh Meowth don't ruin the moment * picks Mew stone up* *legend of Zelda music da da da da!* *you have found a Mew stone* "ooh let me see that *takes from Jessie* so pretty" James said admiring the stone "uh I don't think you should be touching dat" Meowth was now starting to get worried "shhh Meowth don't ruin the moment… uh why am I so hot, Jessie is it just me or is it hot in here?" James asked "it is hot, why am I so itchy… ahh my legs th-they have fur!"Jessie was also worried "I have orange fur on me get it off get it GROWL!" James was now even more shocked **MINUTES LATER **"well you guys should have listened now you're a Shinx and he's a Growlith how convenient James is a dog Pokémon and Jessie is a lion cub and I'm a cat" Meowth said sarcastically "shut up Meowth or I'll shock you!" Jessie said angrily "like a shock from you would hurt you're a 20 something year old in a 3 week body you're not even ready to start shocking things, but James on the other hand his Growlith body looks like a year old he's could use ember… ahhh hot hot hot ow… hey what was that for!" Meowth hollered "testing" James replied, they got all their pokeballs they had and forced Meowth to carry them **Back at the base "**shinx inx shi inx inx" Jessie muttered, Meowth translated "well we got the stone but this happened" "*sigh* what am I going to do with you three, just go and at least try to get that red pikachu" Giovanni said "growl" James said "GO! OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Giovanni ordered **On the way back to unova **"I miss me" said Jessie "my long beautiful red hair and everything else but now I have fur, blue and black fur, a tail which I can't control, I HATE THIS!" "well you have it nice I've got orange fur stripes and I'm so hot and itchy" James complained "well you two should have listened to me" Meowth said "shut up Meowth *pop* hands? Hair? Feet? Not paws or fur I'm human wooo" Jessie *can-can celebration along with James* "hey no fair what happened Meowth?" James was about to let out an ember "whoa cool it hot head I guess da spell wore off on her but you were holding dat ting all da way to da base so your gonna be stuck like dat for a long time" Meowth responded "aww"

**Crimson**

I woke up in a bed in a room I had never seen before I looked at my hand, I was a pikachu but then I noticed that the ring was missing which would mean that I should be human "oh shi-" I started "uh, uh, uh no swearing" I turned around to see a Audino with a nurse's hat on that had a red plus sign "fine wait am I in a Pokémon center?" I asked the "why yes, yes you are your trainer brought you over here" "_he's so not my trainer" "_you were seriously in bad condition no breathing, no pulse but that's all done they also brought a Snivy that was heavily burnt to a crisp she was lucky enough that she'll be ok in about 3 days with our advanced tech." Audino kept talking and talking so I left the room looking for my back pack to see if the ring was in there luckily it was I put it on nothing happened took it off nothing I started to worry if I would be stuck this way, I met off with Ash and asked where Eevee and the others are all he said was "who are you?" "Ash, I get that a lot did you see any color changes in the cheeks by any chance?" "yes" he responded "ok then that wasn't me I know it's crazy but I've got this other me inside that I'm supposed to turn into, but I don't want to kill any one so while I was unconscious I had this weird dream in where another me good to be exact from the future told me that I need to get a light ball and capture my evil self and yes it will create a time paradox type thing… wow I just noticed I was speaking fluent English" I took a breath "your friends are outside behind the center" as I walked outside it started to snow so I hurried to the back and found everyone hidden inside a tree "oh hi there… there's something different about your eyes they look… more… ovaly" Eevee noticed "yeah I'm kinda starting to get that a lot" I said "what do you think it is?" Eevee asked "PUBERTY!" Oshawott blurted "no Oshawott its not puberty I'm 12 that's not happening yet plus I have no idea on how old this body is… no Oshawott it's not that either" I was getting a little angry but I'm not sure why "well let's get going" I said, later we found out how dumb Oshawott's power is, we went into the city to go to the gym (cause I forced them to), all of a sudden a ton of female Pokémon surrounded Oshawott kicking us out of the way "hey ladies there's enough of me to go around" Oshawott was now being tugged and pulled "HE'S MINE" screamed a random Chinchino "hey guys I think I found my power!" Oshawott had to scream over the girls "*sigh* chick magnet" said Treeko "hey Eevee did this happen to you at all?" I asked "as a matter of fact yes, and boy was it humiliating"

**FLASH BACK**

**p.o.v Eevee**

Oshawott was barely coming into the village "BE MINE OSHAWOTT!" screamed the Buizul from a block away "huh I wonder what's she after" I said (remember Eevee pov) after a while of thinking I went outside to check what all the ruckus was about, I saw this Oshawott, dreamy, handsome, looking Oshawott I used every attack I could to clear way every single Pokémon that was in the way and finally I got to my love, Pokémon every where all girls started attacking me sent me flying through the air for several hours, THUD! I landed hard on my tail "ooowwwwwwwww!" I screamed luckily that was enough pain to snap me out of the attraction, after that experience I never dared to go out of my house for a week

**Back to reality POV Crimson**

"hahahaha Eevee you got into that *serious face* did that happen to you any other time?" I asked "nope the effects of his "attract" should wear off in 3… 2… 1… now" Eevee pointed over to Oshawott who fell to the ground because there was no one to carry him "I'll never get a real girl" Oshawott said sadly "*sigh* oh well Oshawott let's go over to that gym" I said trying to encourage him

**At the gym**

"I've come here to challenge your gym!" I shouted "well, well, well, what do we have here… a red pikachu that's new… now where's your trainer little guy" said Brycen "1. The colors crimson 2. I don't have a trainer and 3. Please don't call me little" I responded "_wait did that pikachu just speak English I must be catching something with all this cold _okay hi there you said you want to challenge my gym and would you like a badge if you win?" Brycen asked "yes and yes, my friends and I are gonna battle what are the rules?" I started shivering from the cold "it's a three on three battle seeing you have four In total that'll be fine" **later during the battle** the judge said "it's a three on three battle Brycen vs. pika- I mean Crimson only the challenger is allowed to switch!" "go vanilluxe!" shouted Brycen, a white light escaped the pokeball, a double sunday looking Pokémon took stage it even had this cute little straw thing on it

"go Eevee" I said "really, just really" Eevee said "yes now go" I pulled Eevee into the battle field

**It's battling time**

"vanilluxe use Frost breath!" Brycen commanded "Eevee dodge! Now use shadow ball!" Eevee jumped away, while in the air she fired a shadow ball BOOM! "Eevee hurry up and use a use quick attack!" I screamed "hey! You don't need to be so bossy" Eevee complained "sorry, I'm just to into this, now go!" Eevee speed through but failed slipping on the icy ground "whoa!" said Eevee spinning out of control "vanilluxe use blizzard" "right fwooosh!" vanilluxe blew up a large blizzard sending Eevee into the air, she landed hard the judge seeing Eevee wasn't moving he said "Eevee is unable to battle!" "oh no Eevee" I slid Eevee along the ground and put her on a bench, seeing blankets (for watchers) hooked along the side I put one over her and ran back to the field "Oshawott go!" I said "but why me why not Treeko?" Oshawott whined "because Treeko has a disadvantage to ice types" I replied "fine" he walked over "use aqua jet!" water surrounded Oshawott and he flew towards vanilluxe "_by now he would have red haealth in the games" _I thought "Oshawott! Finish him off with EAT!" Oshawott liked his lips and jumped onto vanilluxe "nom… **seconds later** gah brian… freeze" "vanilluxe is unable to battle" the judge announced "go! Crygonal" a really ugly and I mean U.G.L.Y Pokémon took stage it looked like a carved block of ice with eyes and a mouth "crygonal use ice beam" the Pokémon sent a ray of blue light over to Oshawott "Oshawott! Deflect it using your shell then use razor blade!" Oshawott did what I had said and cut crygonal really badly, probably a critical hit "crygonal use blizzard" like vaniluxe he blew up a strong storm of snow and ice, but since Oshawott's a water type he survived "Oshawott! Lets finish this use razor shell!" I said, Oshawott did his best to look cool with his final move and flipped his shell in the air took out the point like a light saber practically flew to crygonal and ended the move like a samurai, (too much, I know I just feel like adding detail for 1 get you more into this 2 I'm animating this so yeah) "Extreme conditions really test you and train you! Go beartic!" a Pokémon with white fur and icicles hanging on his mouth "*gulp* I'm out" Oshawott faked fainting long enough for the judge to call out he was unable to battle, I looked over to the side lines and saw Ash and Cilan in the front row and Iris hiding in the back row due to the fear of ice types Ash called out "Crimson remember ice are weak to fire!" I took his advice and went out myself "_what did that boy mean by that unless… no it can't be" _Brycen thought "beartic use icicle crash!" several pointed pieces of ice were hurdled at me, I used a quick attack and jumped from icicle to icicle but beartic was already in front of me "Beartic use slash" beartic drew his arm back and quickly hit me right in the stomach with a slash uppercut, knocking the air out of me "ahhh*gasp*" I hit the ground, when I regained my breath I looked at Beartic who had electricity running through him "what happened" said Iris from the back of the room I also saw Eevee was awake "that's static a Pikachu's special ability" Ash said "_great perfect timing" _I thought "Beartic use icicle crash once more!" Brycen commanded, again Beartic shot out pointed icicles but couldn't move because of static. Quickly seeing that I quick attacked from icicle to icicle and jumped up at the last one, I started to gain a lot of momentum on the way down using that momentum I leaf bladed Beartic right in the head "_now to finish this_ Flamethrower!" a jet of fire shot out of my mouth quickly engulfing the beartic who was unable to move away from the flames "Beartic is unable to battle, the victor… CRIMSON" announced the judge "YEAH WOO!" we all huddled together holding paws while Brycen returned Beartic and said "you did a great job old friend"

**Adventure**

"now for the winner here's your… where did I put it… there you are to the winner the Freeze badge" said Brycen holding out a badge that looked like an icicle "_wow is everything here ice themed_" I thought seeing Treeko with that reading my mind look, I took the badge case from my B-pack (back pack) and placed the Freeze badge in the seventh slot "oh I see that's your first great job earning it" commented Brycen "thanks now seven more to go" I said "come on come on come on let's go, go, go! It's cold let's GO!" Eevee said inpatiently "ok, ok Eevee see that tower way over there that's where we're going next to see Reshiram" I responded "so you're going to see Reshiram the white dragon good luck" said Brycen "thanks again Eevee, Oshawott, Treeko, let's go" "WAIT! One more battle before you go and no changing" Ash screamed running out of the gym "ok, pikachu do you want to battle me this time?" I asked "you're on!" pikachu said with his checks sparking "alright let's do this. GO PIKACHU!" Ash called out "pikachu us-*grumble* haha I guess I'm hungry" Ash said hand behind his head "really I'm-*grumble* I'm hungry too" I said "well while you two are hungry I put myself of use and started preparing lunch" Cilan said getting out the utencils "so Cilan how long is it gonna take?" Ash asked "about eh 30 minutes" Cilan started cooking "30 minutes aww seriously I'm weak to wait and work" Ash whined "is that a whining voice I hear!" "growlith lith growl" "floating on the wind" "grow growlith" "in your ear" "bringing chaos at a breakneck pace" "growl lith growl lith growlith" "a rose by any other names just as sweet" "growlith lith growl gro" "JESSIE!" "GROWLITH!" "Meowth now that's a name" putting the do-gooders in their place" "we're team rocket and WE'RE IN YOUR FACE" "WUBBOFETT!" "GROWLITH!" James finished off "team rocket… uh where's James?" Ash asked "he's right there can't you hear his voice oh right pokespeech… um Ash he's the growlith" I said "probably touched the Mew stone" said Oshawott "uh Mew stone?" I asked "yes the Mew stone is a mystical rock that as a punishment for touching it depending on how long you turn into a Pokémon" Treeko replied "Crimson could you translate" Iris told me "ok let me do something first*turns on poketranslator on ring* ok now you can listen to them*repeats what Treeko said*" "oh that red pikachu can speak English too lets catch him" James said "James… did you just talk…" Jessie had a confused look on her face "IT'S CRIMSON! And it's the ring that allows you to hear James and yes I really an speaking English" I said annoyed at them for calling me red "*whispering* hey guys if we could get our hands on dat ring imagine what da boss will say *imitation of Giovanni's voice* for bringing me this rare and valuable pikachu and this beautiful ring that translates pokespeech you shall be my head… something and be rewarded greatly" Meowth said "ok now to get that red pikachu "CRIMSON!" ok, ok crimson pikachu go woobat*gets James's pokeball* go yamask!" Jessie trew out the pokeballs which let out a furry light blue bat with a heart on its nose, the other was a ghost with red eyes and it was holing a mask "huh where's James?" asked the confused yamask "I'm right here… long story yamask use shadow ball!" ordered James "James? Is tha-oh right Shadow ball!" "woobat use gust" commanded Jessie, boom! The shadow ball exploded, fwoosh the woobat formed a tornado which tipped over the cooking food "YOU! YOU RUINED THE FOOD! HOW DARE YOU RUIN IT, I WAS GONNA EAT THAT NOW I HAVE TO WAIT MORE AHHHHH! Pikachu use electro ball" pikachu was also angry one because he was also hungry two Ash and pikachu have a lot of the same traits, pikachu made the biggest electro ball I've ever seen and fired straight at team rocket knocking yamask and woobat back and also blasting the rest "what the he-" **BOOM!** "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" "WOBBUFETT!" "Cilan please tell me you cook a faster food!" Ash said anxiously "no that was the last of the supplies but" Cilan started "NOOO" Ash screamed "I'll die of hunger help me… mommy is that you…" "o…k then Cilan can you at least a sandwich for our dear "dyeing" friend here?" I asked "yes but I need a few berries to make a proper meal" Cilan took out a list of the berries he needed Oran, Pecha, Mago, Sitrus "I'm on it!" Iris said "us too" said Treeko "I'll go too" I said "let's split up Iris you and Oshawott to find oran, Eevee and Treeko go find mago and I'll go on my own to find Sitrus" I said "what about the pecha?" Oshawott asked "there's a pecha tree right there" I replied "k let's move before he get's delusional" Eevee said "I think he already is" Iris looked over to see Ash "mommy… can you make some stew"** minutes later **"_well it's been a while I wonder if the rest have made it back by now oh look a sitrus tree_" *picks several sitrus* "_good thing I marked the trail this time_" *rustle* "what who's there?" I said in alarm "you I've found you at last" said a slightly familiar voice "what? You were looking for me" I looked around "yes because of you the king banished me from my realm never to return unless I kill you" I started to recognize the voice as several images popped into my head "Magi? But why kill me?" I asked "the king, Darkrai said I was cursed and to get rid of the curse I must kill you… hypnosis" two pink eyes glowed through a bush "no… not … again Magi listen to… zzzzzzz"

**Eevee: Hi there it's me Eevee writing this yes Crimson taught me how to type, I'm doing this cause Crimson's asleep cause of the hypnosis by the way that was a bit dramatic wasn't it Crimson**

**Crimson: zzzzzzzz *snort* mommy 5 more minutes**

**Eevee: o…k well I've already tried to wake him up even with my alarm clock**

**FLASH BACK**

"**clock use wake up slap!"**

**END**

**Oshawott: don't you think you left his face a little too red**

**Crimson: zzzz it's crimson zzzzz**

**Eevee: I'll guess that was a reflex well any way bye until the next chapter We'll be climbing up the tower BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Eevee again while Crimson is still asleep I found out something interesting yesterday he can sleep type 0_o I know it's just weird well any way on with the story**

"where am I?" I checked my surroundings "hi there having fun with Magi" said Primal "*sigh* I don't have time for you *wakes up* and stay in there… ahhh my leg" I winced in pain "ah yes so you decide to wake up I'll fix that Hypnosis" said Magi, with my injured leg I was barely able to move away "Magi don't you think that a little o-ouch old" I said blowing on my leg "fine as you wish psychic" Magi's eyes glowed pink and this weird light blue light surrounded my body and I started to float up "whoa put me down" the only response I got was a fling to a tree "AHHH!" I felt bones snap at the impact, then I was flung again this time harder, more bones snapped I felt as if there was nothing but bone dust inside of me, until now I had really ever noticed my tail, a tail is an extra limb, (for humans that is cause for natural tails they're not extra), if you don't take care of it, it breaks like an arm or a leg

"Magi *cough* please stop…" I pleaded "why should I listen to you, it was you who had me cursed and run out of my own kingdom" Magi said "do I *cough* really… look like a… curse to you…" I told Magi "LIES!" WHAM! Another tree "don't do… this… please…" suddenly everything stopped I was at a standstill in mid air, nothing moved until

SNAP! It felt like if something had rearranged itself, seconds later that felt more like an eternity I was back to normal and time was running again, but I was still floating, when Magi saw what had happened she let me go "so you can regenerate I'll fix that" Magi stared at me for a few seconds but nothing, I looked around and saw a little green pixie

"Celebi?" I said "tee-he yup it's me now Magi you have to be careful of what you do *slowly waves hand in an arch* I have seen the future so no destroying this guy right here… where did he go… there you are this guy right here" Celebi held me up using some psychic power "let me go!" I said "why that's no way to treat the Pokémon who saved your life" Celebi said annoyed "fine, uh Celebi I have a question how did you stop time isn't that a Dialga thing?" I questioned "silly I didn't stop time we were just traveling to the same time period over and over again" Celebi said "oh… could you put me down now" I said

"sure thing sweetie" Celebi put me down on the ground softly "Magi I'll tell Darkrai that you're not cursed and if he doesn't let you in I'll tell Cresselia where his secret hiding place is" Celebi said, a while later Magi left she was accepted back in because Darkrai didn't want Cresselia to know about the secret stash of Pokémon plushy dolls he has… oops I said to much, after that Celebi asked "would you like to come with me to the future?"

"Yes, but how long will I be out?" I asked "not that much we could return to this exact time even if you were gone for years, but first I'll ask you which future would you want to go first the bad or good" "hmm I'll go to the…good I'll see what I'm like if nothing happens to me" I said "ok!" Celebi started to glow a white color that soon caught on to me and in a flash we were gone to the future

**Back with Eevee**

"What's taking him so long I'm beginning to worry" Eevee said with her head near the ground "it's ok Eevee he'll be back… (_I hope_)" Oshawott said trying to comfort her

**In the future**

"wow! This place is beautiful what happened here" I saw Celebi resting in a tree "not much you just helped a lot in the vegetation of the planet" Celebi said "what year is this?" "hmm it's about… the year 2050" Celebi wasn't at all surprised "what 2050 shouldn't I be old or something" "well yes you are kinda old but the ring gave you a longer lifespan than humans so you look like you're in your early 30's, wife kids Pokémon league champ, etcetera" "whoa whoa back it up league champion and I'm human how come I have a long life" I was of course surprised "for your life I'm not exactly sure but you're not completely human the ring made you part Pokémon and for the league yeah after you beat every single league you started up your own, so far you're undefeated, and I shouldn't ruin your future… this is way better than my time" Celebi mumbled at the end "what was that Celebi?" I looked at her suspiciously "nothing, ok let's go to your bad side" Celebi started to glow again taking me with her when we appeared the sky was completely dark and cloudy, I saw a castle/ tower "um what happened this time?" I asked "here you turn evil, kill, kill and more gore until you completely took over, now everyone's your slave, Eevee and everyone else in your team has to serve you or else death" Celebi looked sad "let's head over to the castle" I said

At the castle entrance everyone was kneeling down to me, though I didn't know why, when I looked a t someone person or Pokémon they had a terrified face, Celebi spoke to my telepathically which surprised me for a moment "_if we talk in person people will suspect things so just think the words_" after a bit of exploring I saw Eevee walking in a hall way I ran up to her she kneeled down and said "master how my I serve you (_man I hate him_)" "uh Eevee what are you doing, what's with the master thing" I looked at Eevee she returned a confused glance, her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at me "C-Crimson i-is that you?" she looked even more surprised than before "uh yes, Eevee what's going on here?" I asked

"*slap* how dare you force me into doing all of this for you… oh no here comes the anger and there goes my head *gulp*" "Eevee what's wrong with you I would never do anything to harm you" I said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SERVANT!" a booming voice came from the end of the hall "hmm I see you have gotten the mirror I asked for" said primal "o…k now I'm confused what's going on?" Eevee looked at both of us "you dare question in my presence" primal said angrily "I should order your head off" "wow you are such a grouch" I said "an imposter GUARDS" very swiftly two Pokémon came up I quickly recognized them as…

"Oshawott and Treeko what the heck is with them, Celebi" I turned and saw Celebi kneeling "yes Master as you wish" Celebi said, she turned over to me with a sad face used psychic to carry me away "put me down, Celebi what the heck is going on" I struggled to get out of her control but I couldn't move at all, minutes passed the place was getting darker and darker "where are you taking me Celebi, you called him master what's going on" I tried to move once again to no avail, she got really sad now tears flowing down her eyes "i-I belong in this time, I'm sorry Crimson but I'm taking you into the dungeon" her face was now flooded with tears "what a dungeon isn't that a cell thing and what's with all this mid-evil stuff" she seemed to smile for a bit then turned back to mid-frown "well tee-he is that it had the word evil in it so he liked it" minutes later it was pitch black except for several constant lights, when we reached the bottom she just threw me and left telling me

"I'll be back in a while" I waited for a while in the locked up cell, I found a rock to keep me entertained, after I got bored I tried to lean on how to become human again, on around the fourth try I thought on what I looked like as a human and suddenly transformed I got lucky that the ring's affect on cloths was still there, suddenly a bright light appeared in front of me

"aloha, happy to see you again ready to go back" said Celebi wearing pink sunglasses and a Hawaiian pink t-shirt "uh Celebi did you just shatter the 4th wall" I asked looking at her "no you silly Palkia let me cross dimensions, so in a way yes, yes I did, ahh that was a nice vacation" Celebi started dinking from her cup of fruit punch with a little umbrella on top "vacation? How long were you out" I started to think of the possibilities "eh, bout a couple months all part of being able to time travel, primal let me off, at least he's nice every once in a while, so are you ready to go back to your time line" Celebi said still drinking fruit punch "no, not yet I have some unfinished business to tend to" I walked around looking for a way out, Celebi just pushed the door to let me out and said "oh ok the bathroom over there at the end of the hall" Celebi cracked a smile

"not what I meant… wait so that door was unlocked the whole time" I blinked several timed "yep" Celebi responded, after going up I found Eevee again

"no, don't kill me I've done everything you said… oh it's just you, why do you look so much like him?" Eevee looked around and found her room she took me in so no one would hear the talk "well I look like him because I am him, from the past, don't you remember" I looked at Celebi who had just entered the room "oh I didn't mean to interrupt you two *wink*"

"what? o_0 no! I'm not, no!" I was surprised at what she said "oh ok, so we better got going soon the time ripple needs to close" Celebi "ok fine just need to do something first *maniacally chuckles* oops" Eevee lead me all the way to the throne room where primal was

"how did this imposter get out!" primal hollered "whoa cool down I'm no imposter, I… AM… YOUR… FATHER!… no just kidding I'm you from the future" I waved my hand in an arch "but I thought you said you were from the pa- oof" I hit Eevee to signal her off "so any way… I come from the year 3000 not much has changed but it is underwater and this is your great great-" I was interrupted "get on with it already" Primal crossed his arms "fine, ok so you have to go into the past and invade the conscience of your past self, and convince him that he is to become you ok got it, ok bye I need to return to the *waves hand* future"

**primal goes to the past**

"**who are you" I said "I am you, your future you****" He said "no you're not me I'm not like you I'm not evil!" I cried out "of course you're not like me, not yet, but you will be." He said with an evil stare "no I will never be like you!"**

**Yeah you get my point now don't you**

**BACK TO STORY**

"time line is now secure" I said dusting myself for no reason "oh, you're good, real good" Celebi commented "now let's head back to my time shall we" I said "we shall" Celebi as before started glowing white and time traveled, sometime later we exited the time portal

"ahh nice to be back home what time is it?" I asked Celebi who was looking a bit worried "uh haha it seems I accidently took is two days since last you left" Celebi was now tired from all the time traveling so I didn't tell her to take me back, I just left the tired Celebi to go back into her time and looked around to see if I recognized any of this forest, I saw cracks in some trees and a lot of chipped off bark, I recognized the place "_this I the place where I met Celebi_" I thought to myself, I quickly remembered the trail I left on the trees I followed my way back to where camp was originally and saw

Nothing, nothing at all they were gone, I decided to go towards the city to check if anyone had seen them I rand on all fours and right when I reached the city I shifted forms to not cause any one to try to catch me inside of a, dark, scary, pokéball

"_now where could they be_" I thought to myself suddenly I heard a familiar voice "I tree know" I spotted Treeko in a tree half asleep "Treeko I'm so glad to see you again, where are the others?" I asked as Treeko jumped off the tree "like I tree I ko tree know" out f nowhere a voice screamed from the distance "I LOVE CHU" by the tone in the voice it was a female pichu, pikachu, or raichu "well Oshawott is over there obviously" I said already running towards the voice, when we got there I saw a pikachu, I noticed that it was a trained pikachu because of the bow on her head

"… hi… you look… nice" I quickly snapped out of that small trance thinking "_shish being part pikachu is starting to get to me"_

"hi Crimson nice to see osh again look I wott got one" Oshawott said "umm Oshawott hate to interrupt but RUN" I screamed "what? why*turns to pikachu* oh no" Oshawott now had a terrified face "pika-chuu!" a bolt came out of the pikachu and instantly fried Oshawott, after slightly recovering Oshawott said "she likes me *sigh*" blowing out a small puff of smoke

"whoa Crimson what happened back there" Treeko nudged my leg as a sign "dude stay out of it, Oshawott might you know where Eevee is?" I looked at the toasted Oshawott "no we shosh up to look for you, you were osha for days wott happened" Oshawott looked up at me "…it's a long story wait till we find everyone" I sighed

**Off with Eevee**

**Other side of the city**

"where oh where could that little guy be oh where oh could he be" Eevee sang as she looked around "hmm last time I angered him he yelled, now what makes him angry" Eevee thought for a while "oh I know *really loudly* NOW WERE'S THAT-

**Back to Crimson**

"RED PIKACHU!" I heard Eevee's voice, I couldn't stop it, it just came out of nowhere "IT'S CRIMSON!" I yelled as hard as I could, several people stared at me, I started to blush out of embarrassment wishing that I was Crimson pikachu so none would see my reddening cheeks, I quickly started to run toward the voice trying to avoid any more stares after about an hour of running I tried out and sat on a bench

"_oh wow I've never ran for so long must be something out of being part Pokémon" _soon Treeko came up on the tree besides my and Oshawott came up running with an angry mob of female Pokémon trailing behind "ahh help me!" Oshawott yelled "are you sure you need help" I said like I didn't care about his problems "no, these girls are here to cuddle with me" he said sarcastically "ok then Oshawott return" I threw a pokéball out, that hit him right between the eyes, he turned a red color and got sucked into the pokéball

moments later I actually caught Oshawott unintentionally "oops" was all I said having no real words to say "oops, oops that's all you have to say oops!" Treeko over reacted for a while later the angry mob got bored and went away, that's when I lazily picked up the Oshawott's pokéball and let him out "are they gone" Oshawott looked around insecurely "sometimes I hate my power"

"so what's it like inside of a pokéball, course I've had my own short experience but that wasn't long" I looked at the still unsure Oshawott "well at first as you might know it's dark but after that it's not a crammed up place like some think it has something to do with brain waves I think, but in short after you get caught it's basicallya dream, do whatever you want and so on" Oshawott explained "ok then, now let's go find Eevee" I started to get off the bench when I heard a too familiar voice inside my head

"_what are you waiting for there are many people and Pokémon here in the park… kill them" _all of a sudden I felt hatred towards every living thing, I felt like going on a rampage, on my human form my eyes stayed the same well except for my usual dark brown iris (hehe iris) they turned red Oshawott saw what was going on and asked

"umm Crimson… your eyes are kinda red, are you… ahh let me go help! Treecko he's gone crazy help!" Oshawott screamed in horror as I grabbed him by one leg holding him up so we're face to face "pound" Treeko jumped out of the tree swinging hi tail at my face "nice try" I turned around and with my free hand grabbed his tails (yes in case you didn't know Treeckos have two tails) "Treecko, Treecko, Treecko, you do know I can kill you right this very second right" eyes flashing redder "no, please don't kill me I'll be good or bad whatever you want just please don't kill me… oh I know kill Treecko instead" Oshawott pleaded for his life "phht hahaha oh look at you plea for your miserable life" I said holding the little Oshawott by his feet "ahh ow, ow, hurts" I let them both fall to the ground and clutched my hurting head, my eyes returned to normal feeling no more hatred for anyone anymore, though I felt very light headed

"oh please Crimson don't kill me" Oshawott said kissing my feet "what the heck are you doing… eww dude stop, where am I? Who am I? and did you just freaking talk!" everything blacked out after that not knowing anything at all

**Out with Oshawott and Treecko**

**p.o.v treecko**

"oh no, oh no, please no, he faints I front of our very eyes" I said over reacting again "calm down just carry him onto the bench" Oshawott said surprisingly calm, after several attempts of carrying him we finally got him onto the bench, Ash was walking by after his match with Brycen and noticed the unconscious human on the bench everyone rushing over to see

"is he unconscious or asleep" Iris asked looking at both of us, since Oshawott knew she wouldn't understand he tried to signal her by acting, he put his hand on his forehead and fell backwards probably hoping I would catch him, but I didn't so he hit the ground, a little bump on his head he shot out a 'water gun' I knew that wouldn't effect so I took it straight on, little did I know what it really was

"ahh it burns what in the name of Arceus is that it flippin burns!" I screamed in agony "what, did you think I would water gun you, ha you got a burning scald for letting me fall" Oshawott said with a smug smile on his face, soon after Eevee was right across the street and already crossing

"*huff* where's Crimson *puff* I know I heard him" Eevee looked over at the unconscious human and gasped "what happened!" she was sniffing around at his face, my guess to check if he was alive "um… his eyes got red he tried to kill us both and fainted… yup that's pretty much it" Oshawott blurted out

"oh no" Cilan was looking worried now "what!" I screamed knowing he didn't understand me "hey has anyone here is or been a doctor!" Cilan was looking around, then a guy came up he had brown hair, old fashion brown lather investigator outfit and a tie "oh yes our friend here collapsed and is having trouble breathing and your name is…" Cilan questioned, the 'doctor' took out a pen/ laser thing and scanned the unconscious Crimson "just call me the doctor" the doctor looked at his 'pen' and said this is a problem

"_oh no"_

**Ok, ok if you know who he is great but if you don't his show is Doctor who, yes I know this has nothing to do with Pokémon, I have my reasons 1. He's always in places he shouldn't be in 2. He'll be in the story a bit and 3. I REALLY wanted to put him there**

**Eevee: ok who's this so called doctor**

**Crimson: ok who are you, and did you just talk?**

**Eevee: *sigh* we've been through this dude but seriously who is this doctor**

**Crimson: wait and find out BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7 to another world

**Ami supposed to do something here um ahh memory very vague,… ok I Eevee took over for a while until he gets back to normal so just to let you know there's gonna be a lot of 4****th**** wall destroying**

**Unconscious Crimson**

"wh-where am I? What am I?" I looked around saw nothing but black the room if it even was a room was pitch black I decided to run thinking I was bound to crash into something, but no luck I ran and ran I just got tired with no sign of anything, that was until I turned around I saw this small dark red pikachu, small red, oval eyes, black cheeks and black stripes

"Who are you" I asked the weird pikachu "ahh yes I remember this day well… haha I remember having amnesia" it was now in a thinking position while smiling "amnesia? Did you do something to my memory you… red pikachu" I yelled at him all I got back was a yell of pure anger and hatred "IT'S CRIMSON! About your memory all I did was get rid of those other un-useful memories, no problem right" he said with an evil smile "no problem! Who are you and how do you speak English" I to the 'crimson' pikachu "I'm you and I'm not speaking English your using pokespeech" "what do you mean your m-" I was cut off by a itchy sensation all over my body, I ripped off my shirt and saw fur, crimson red fur rapidly spreading all over my body

"What the heck are you doing to me" I said frightened that the fur had already covered all of my body, my dark brown hair changed to match the rest of my body and spiked up more than usual "I'm not doing anything this is all you" I started to slightly remember a bit "_he's primal_" was all that came up at the time

**Outside**

**Treecko pov**

"oh no what" said the doctor looking at me in the eye "what do you mean by oh no what" I said curious if he really understood me "you said oh no a while ago didn't you" the doctor was now turned over to nothing except a small box olden police box "you can understand me… but how?" I cocked (meaning tilted) my head "I can speak every language lets head over to my… um… place… privately which means only the Pokémon may come along" said the doctor to Ash and the group "aww" Ash said disappointed "your such a" Iris started "SHUT IT!" Ash screamed angrily, after some walking we were in front of that same old police box "we're going into that… thing" I said scanning the surrounding area for some kind of switch or something "it is not a **thing** it's sexy and you'll be surprised by the inside" the doctor started to open the door "what do you mean by sup…ri-sed whoa but how is that is that… wow!" Oshawott, Eevee and I started measuring the outside by steps which took only five, I went inside I could actually run for second to get to the other wall "yay it's time to go exploring… can I can I, pleeaaase" Eevee's silver eyes sparkled, the doctor nodded and then asked us "how does she do that? The lights weren't even in the right alignment?"

"The world may never know, yeah she's gotten my with that many times" said Oshawott "o…k hey what are you doing here I thought I told you to stay out" the doctor said turning over to the surprised trio

"b-but how did you know we were here?" Iris asked "I have lived long enough to know this machine like the back of my hand" the Doctor crossed his arms "all we wanted to do was check up on Crimson he's our friend and there's nothing you can do to keep me from a friend" Ash said "I like what you said you remind me of… well me" the doctor put his arms down to pick up Eevee who was still running around "now, let your friend sleep so no going into that room"

**In the dream**

**Main Crimson pov**

"what are you doing to me ANSWER ME!" I felt a dull pain on my lower back slowly increasing *RIP* my pants had a hole in them revealing a thunderbolt shaped tail "like I've told you before I'm not doing anything this is your real you" primal said pulling a chair and some popcorn out of nowhere, I felt a pulling sensation on my ears when I went to touch them they weren't there but on top of head, soon after my body felt smaller my cloths growing too big for me, soon I was only 2 feet tall with three toes on my feet and hands with small fingers "this is the *nom*real you, accept it" still eating the popcorn, a voice came from out of nowhere I looked around to see where it was coming from

"hello! Crimson are you alive" a slightly familiar feminine voice "I thought I told you to stay out of here" said a man with an annoyed tone in his voice "Eevee? Eevee! I remember and you what should I do with you" I thought for a moment, when I saw Primal starting to fade he said "shoot! So you regained your memory and now you're waking up, but I'll be back" the last thing that faded off were the glowing red eyes, Eevee voice came in again

"Aww come on Doctor let me stay oh look he's waking up" Eevee had a exited tone in her voice, the first thing I saw was an Eevee head with silver eyes "WHAA what the heck Eevee you surprised me… where am I" I scratched the back of my head and saw that I was a pikachu, I looked around and walked outside and turned to see what 'house' I was in all I saw was a police box "what? How? How is this possible" I checked the box measuring it with my hands "you do know I get that reaction a lot and I mean a lot" the Doctor said poking his head of the machine "what it this?" I asked going around the place "it's a tardis but she calls herself sexy, she's a time machine" the Doctor said pushing a few buttons

"epic cool, a time machine" Eevee jumped onto the machine and pushed buttons randomly "no, no don't do that" a sound came out from the tardis *whoosh whoosh* the sound repeated "what's going on" Oshawott woke up from his nap to all of the sound the tardis was making, when it stopped we were in a completely different place

"Where are we?" I asked "according to the coordinates we're in Earth, well a different Earth" (I'm calling the Pokémon world earth ok) "another Earth what do y-" I was interrupted by a sudden shout close behind

"hey a remote controlled pikachu… the colors off though wait a minute isn't that pikachu from that one book" several children started running towards me and the rest of the gang, petting us and some were even looking for a remote "he let go of… me stop petting me that feels… nice" the kids eyes widened in surprise "he talks just like in the book, so that's Eevee, Treecko, Oshawott, and where's the other (ha no spoilers) ehh who cares" another older girl spoke up "hey don't you think these feel too realistic?" she said petting Eevee the girl picked up Eevee holding her chest to the girl's ear and spoke again "i-is that a heart beat… this is real" she said hugging Eevee tightly "ack eev vee" translated as 'let go' "uh I think she wants you to let her go…" I said with my eyes closed half asleep because of the petting, it just, just feels like with every stroke bit of your worries go away "_whoa what's wrong with me… this just feels too good" _I was almost completely asleep when he stopped "hey why'd you stop" I said almost angrily, I turned over to the kid who was looking at the tardis,

"Prepare for trouble from another place"

"OMG did we just travel space?"

"On the wind"

"Literally past the stars"

"um… in your ear" (eww gross)

"Putting the do-gooders in their place"

*all to together* "WE'RE TEAM ROCKET AN WE'RE IN YOUR FACE!" team rocket finished off

"omg, omg, omg it's the real team rocket and it's Meowth hi Meowth" the girl said screaming "um hi? Wait how do you know our team I thought dis guy said we're in another world?" Meowth questioned "well that's easy you're in a very famous TV show" a little boy said "o…k so I'm in a book in this world that's great I'm sorta famous" I said excitedly "but- but how did you? Did you just take a ride on the back?" the doctor said "yeah they do that a lot" said Ash from inside the tardis

"is that Ash? This has got to be a dream quick someone pinch me!" a boy screamed, so I pinched him and added a small shock "OWCH did you have to shock me" the kid said angrily "hey what happened James you looked better as a growlith" I said sarcastically "I'll take that as a complement so, thank you GO CACNEA" James threw a pokéball releasing a thorny green Pokémon, the cacnea turned mid-air and hugged his trainer. His thorns dug into James's skin making him wail in pain "no not me them! Use pin missile" James ordered, Treecko reacted swiftly and shot out bullet seeds to intercept it, older girl and boys pulled out a cell phone and recorded everything one of the girls said

**Video camera**

**Pov pinkie the skitty (human girl)**

"hello youtube this is pinkie the skitty here, wow we're witnessing a real live Pokémon battle, no youtube these are not really good special effects this is completely real they seem to have come from another universe to this very planet if any of the people watching don't know who this is he's Crimson the pikachu a link to the online book down below, ohh go Crimson use Thunder!" I screamed seeing if he would obey and he did "yes cacnea is down and out from the epic double teaming of Crimson and Treecko. Viewers looks like James released a… yamask this ghost Pokémon actually holds his human face right there, oh look Jessie sent out a… seviper this Pokémon is as you can see is a snake with a blade like tail… looks like Meowth is up to something sneaking in the background. HEY MEOWTH WHAT YOU DOING?" I asked the suspicious looking feline Pokémon "stay out of my business you little brat" the feline answered "oh yup that's Meowth alright now back to the battle"

**Another video cam**

**Pov cosmic charizard (human boy)**

"Whoa, go get seviper Oshawott, Eevee! Look out behind you!" I screamed in excitement "oh no battery on low hey guys wrap this up send them blasting off again! Crimson use thunder, Treecko bullet seed, Oshawott scald, and Eevee shadow ball!" I commanded feeling like a real trainer "don't go giving us orders but eh what the heck ready guys" Crimson's cheeks sparked "vee/tree/osha" they all said at once they all charged up and fired at team rocket the moves look a lot cooler in real life "team rocket's basting off oof" they crashed into something inside the police box "well that's it for team rocket cosmic charizard signing out"

**Back to main pov**

"well, we need to go back to our world cause stupid Eevee! Here brought us here by accident" I glared at Eevee "aww come on can't you stay longer we're some of Pokémon's biggest fans and we can't believe that actual Pokémon came here right guys" the oldest girl said while the rest were nodding "that reminds me how do you all know about us I guess that Ash is on a tv show but not very many people read books" I questioned "well that's because we have a Pokémon fan club tree house come with us and you'll see" said the oldest girl, I turned over to the Doctor who was with Ash inside the tardis when he said "it's ok just go it'll take a while to fix the small damage Eevee did"

We walked through a few trees and saw a medium sized house laid on a thick tree, the ladder was in a pattern of pink, orange, red, green above the door was the word Pokémon printed on to it "whoa this is your club house nice" I complemented "I have paws not hands how do I get up?" Eevee asked I translated to the people and a small boy said "don't worry Eevee I'll carry you" he volunteered, Eevee again was crushed under the boys arms and about half way his hand slipped and he fell, a group rapidly huddled up as if this has happened many times before and caught the boy holding a terrified shiny Eevee "I'll take it from here" said an older girl half laughing and climbed up successfully, by the time they were up Treecko was already inside the house "_what a show off_" I thought to myself after a while the whole group was up even Oshawott

"k my turn" I said to the people, I tried climbing up but in this stage I was too short to even reach the 3rd bar "dude need any help?" asked a boy "nah I'm fine watch" I shifted forms from 1 and a half pikachu to a 4 foot 11 human "whoa, that's not in the book it doesn't say that he can turn human" a boy said excitedly flipping through some pages in a book "_I guess that's my book_" I thought to myself while climbing up, when I was finally up children were asking me "how did you do that?" all I said was "it's all in the head"

I looked around the tree house, everything was neat and organized the books were on a shelf a lot of pokedolls in the corner smallest in front biggest in back "hey I never got your names" I looked at the kids 5 in total "in 11 and my name is Caroline but you can call me cutesy i-I mean Pinkie I'm the leader" the oldest girl said next came the oldest boy he looked a lot like Caroline and was about the same age "your just the leader cause your older by like a minute I'm also 11 and my name is Mark call me cosmic" later came the rest 10 year Lilla, 10 year Carlos and a 8 year Richard "wow this is great nice to meet you all since when has this place been built?" I asked looking at the posters "it's been here since 3 years ago by the way while you're here we have a present for you guys" Pinkie took out a pikachu, Eevee, Oshawott, and Treecko out of their collection and handed them to the Pokémon and the pikachu to me

"thanks we'll all remember this adventure oh and I've also got a present" I took 2 pokéballs out of my belt and let the Pokémon out 2 pidgeys came out stretching their wings "his name is Ace and her make one up cause I don't know and this is all of your guises so no fighting ok and there aren't any Pokémon in this world it seems so keep it as a secret to not freak out any one it also seems that there isn't any of the berries needed to make pokefood but it needs oran, pecha, and Sitrus depending on how much you want, a cup of flour and that's about it what do you have?" I asked "um we have for oran, blueberries pecha, strawberries and for Sitrus pears great thank you this is awesome I've never seen so many real Pokémon in one day, thank you!" Pinkie screeched, we left the tree house saying our good-byes about half way to the tardis Eevee asked

"since when did you catch those two?" Eevee tilted her head "well about a few days ago I saw those two having a rival battle they weren't at all hurt or tired so I challenged them course I won being electric and caught them" I responded, Eevee shook her head like if I didn't answer the question "no I meant how did you catch them there aren't any pideys in unova" Eevee rephrased the question "oh I think they were migrating and got separated" after a bit more walking we reached the tardis the Doctor was already waiting for our return, he pushed in the coordinates and ended up back in our world again that's when Team rocket jumped out of the tardis and kissed the icy ground

"oh home sweet home, now to get you… where did the red pikachu go he was here a minute ago eh of well attack!" Jessie said launching out a pokéball letting out seviper who instantly fainted still exhausted from the last battle "oh-oh" Jessie stared at her fainted Pokémon

"oh yes!" I said excitedly "you ready guys, let's do this" as Eevee, Treecko and Oshawott shot out their moves I noticed a small tingle on my hand when I saw what was happening I saw several small sparks going through my fingers, although it didn't hurt it still burned after a while, I kept on watching my hand spark and thought to myself "_wow I didn't know I could do this even in my human form cool_"

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" all three screamed in mid-air "that's right!" wabbofet said (remember translation)

I kept staring at my hand the bolts started getting thicker and hurting "OW!" I shook my hand trying to get rid of it, but to no luck the bolts kept getting thicker "_I need to calm down_" I said to myself I took several deep breaths and tried to endure the pain once I got calm I searched my back pack for some rubber gloves, luckily I did "_what else do I have in here? And how big is this thing_" I thought, I put them on and the electricity stopped running through "why did you put those things on?" asked Oshawott "I'll tell you later but now let's get going ONWARD TO RESHIRAM'S TOWER!"

End of chapter 7

**Crimson: Hello, Crimson here boy am I glad to have my memory back**

**Eevee: you lost your memory… again**

**Crimson: who are you how the heck are you talking**

**Eevee: aww man not again**

**Crimson: I'm kidding, your reaction was priceless, ok to recap stupid Eevee here got us lost in a world where I'm in a book Ash is on a tv show ok bye for now**


	8. Chapter 8

**eh no comment wait no, um sorry for the wait if your actually reading this i want ideas come on people P.M me it's getting slow**

**CHAPTER 8**

After saying god bye to the doctor and Ash who along with his group were going elsewhere, we entered a forest and a path leading straight to the tower, Oshawott looked at me again and asked "so why are you wearing those things exactly?"

"well, I put these on because rubber doesn't conduct electricity, and again you ask why am I wearing this" I took off the glove on my right hand and immediately thickish bolts ran through my fingers causing me a bit of pain, after so much that I could take I put the glove back on "that's why I put them on I can seem to control my powers very much right now" I said, Treecko looked at me from atop of a tree with a DUH expression

"then why don't you change, pikachus are an electric type" Treecko suggested, I took his advice and changed forms "thanks for the OW!" I rubbed my check "what you bite yourself" Eevee said half laughing "no ow I'm still being ow shocked" I said still rubbing my cheek "what do you usually do to not shock yourself especially when using thunder" Eevee asked still half laughing

"that's usually my tail's job besides ow that I don't ow know" I said looking at my tail, brown base crimson red fur and a black stripe at the tip "are you getting sick?" Oshawott said holding a paw to my forehead, without intention I electrocuted him to a crisp, blowing out a puff of smoke he said "oh why am I the one to get hurt by my weakness, first that other pikachu that Crimson had a crush on and now this"

"Oshawott if you keep reminding me I will seriously hurt you more than now, and I did not have a crush on her, it's just that being a pikachu is starting to get to me" I said almost screaming "but she was kinda cute" I mumbled so no one would hear "riiight" Eevee said rolling her eyes

"hey I'm not shocking myself I guess I needed a small discharge thanks Oshawott" I looked excitedly at Oshawott "no problem" he responded rather angrily

We walked just a bit farther and saw that it was getting dark so we decided to set up camp, once that was done all of us went to sleep in a matter of seconds

**Crimson's dream**

The room was white this time not black "whew at least primal isn't here hey what's that bubble doing there" I went over to the bubble which split in three one had Eevee's picture another Treecko's, and the last Oshawott's

"what are these oh well I love dreams that you know it's a dream and you can do anything… who am I talking to… fly!" I tried to fly cause I knew it was a dream but landed hard on my tail "OW my poor tail well I guess I can't fly" so I checked out the bubbles, I touched Eevee's bubble bubble thinking it would pop but that didn't happen I got sucked into it and ended up in some kind of candy world soon I saw Eevee playing in some cotton candy "what the heck is this place… and why am I wearing a tutu" I looked down at a red tutu "well this is a dream and I put that on you, you look so cute" she squealed "get it off or I'll electrocute you" I threatened "go ahead and try I'm not scared plus red is not your color… pink is!" Eevee said excitedly, and poof the tutu changed from red to pink "oh I otta" I muttered and tried to shock her but nothing came out, then I realized

"_this is her dream_" I thought about what to say "Eevee will you pl… please get this… thing off" I pleaded "that's better" Eevee's eyes glowed purple (dream) and the tutu was off "thank you" I said relived "this has got to be the weirdest dream I've seen" I said looking around at all the candy, I thought I would taste some, it tastes weird not like any candy I've eaten before, I took more

"well the weirder the better" Eevee jumped into some cotton candy bush "well I guess that's right in a weird Eevee logic, what is this peculiar flavor Eevee… why am I speaking in this manner?" I asked taking another bite "well that would be because of me and that's a rare candy" Eevee pointed out "WHAT!" I said almost choking on the candy

"yup tee-hee… hmm let's try something" Eevee had that look in her eye, the one that scares me "uh what are you dovee Eevee?" I covered my mouth "ve" I covered it again but this time it was more elongated than before, my crimson fur turned brown and at my neck was a white mane-like fur "Eevee you dovee to mee" my hand turned to Eevee paws, my tail got all bushy with a white tip my ears changed and I was no longer able to stand on my hind legs any more then came the thoughts "_let's play, oh this is fun no that, no this_" I kept changing thoughts of what to play with "Eevee what did you do…I'm out of here… Crimson the Eevee is out PEACE!" I walked out of the bubble, I thought I would be back to the way I was but no I was still an Eevee "can't… resist… must play with bubble" I jumped into the Treecko bubble, everything was a thick forest, trees were everywhere "no… I can't start playing with… tail… this is not me…" I tried, I surely did try but the urge was just to strong I started chasing my tail in an endless loop, soon Treecko came up swinging on a vine and asked

"what are you doing?" Treecko said sliding off the vine "help me" I managed to say "that voice… Crimson?" Treecko looked at suspiciously, while I was in the loop "yes! Change me! help" I screamed, soon the urge to run was gone so I stopped feeling very dizzy, fur ears and the rest of my body changed back to normal "thank you, thank you, thank you" I said happily hugging Treecko "uh personal bubble here" Treecko said

"oh that reminds minds me I have one more bubble to go, bye" I walked out of the bubble before I went into the next I checked myself "crimson fur, check electricity *ZTT* check, ears and tail, check not very crazy mind, check… good I'm back… again who am I talking to" I jumped into the Oshawott bubble and saw I was near a stage with many screaming girls saying "osha-wott, osha-wott!" many times over and over again, when Oshawott came on stage the girls started screaming like crazy "*sigh* why am I not surprised" I said putting a hand/paw to my face "HELLO LADIES!... oh hi Crimson what are you doing here?" Oshawott said "I'm invading your dream" I looked up at Oshawott who was on top of the stage

"a dream? Aww oh well this is fun anyway… this is my dream so I'll make you fit in with the group" Oshawott said with an evil glare "fit in with the group? *turns around* no don't do that noooo!" I screamed, suddenly a pink cloud floated on me, and rapidly went away "there now you're part of the group" Oshawott turned over to his 'fans' "what did you do" I had this high girly voice I looked at myself, pink fur, a v shaped dent in my tail, oh crap "CHANGE ME BACK" I sent out a strong bolt of lightning that since it's a dream turned Oshawott into ash "fine" Oshawott turned back to normal, and I was a guy again, (that was worse than Eevee) "by the way you look hot as a girl" he said winking "T_T don't push it" I said in my normal voice, I went out as fast as I could so Oshawott wouldn't change his mind, once I was out the bubbles popped turning the place pitch black revealing an annoying someone

"haha what friends you have, first you were an Eevee" a small bolt flew out of his hand hitting my and instantly turning me into an Eevee "then you got back to normal" zap another bolt "then you were a girl hahaha" he couldn't hold it back he was cracking up as he saw me as a girl "oh how I want to hurt you" I muttered "oh you want to take me on GIRL"

I sent a bolt out at him, a direct hit, but he just stood there like nothing happened "oh huh was that it, let me show you a real thunder" an enormous wave of lightning hit me causing a tremendous amount of pain that woke me up in a cold sweat, it was morning

"I'm me, yes!" I screamed waking everyone up and making Treecko fall off a tree into the bushes below "where's Crimson is he an Eevee" Eevee jumped up looking around "wait so I did really go into your dream?" I said confused "aww I wish the dream would of come true" Eevee's head hung low to the ground "ow! What the heck Crimson you made me fall" Treecko was trying to regain his balance

"I had this weird dream I were there were a ton of girls cheering then Crimson came along and I… let his join the rest of the group… ahhhh *sizzle* ow… what was that for!" Oshawott screamed at me a turned over to him with an un-amused expression "that's turning me into a girl" I told him

"say what… you were really in my dream" Oshawott said pondering

"yes, Eevee here had this crazy candy land dream, she turned me into an Eevee. Then Treecko was in a forest thankfully he turned me back after I was endlessly chasing my tail, and Oshawott did… stuff" I crossed my arms sparks flying out at Oshawott, we all thought about what I said a laughed, at the time there were no supplies so we found some apples which I strangely liked more than I usually would, I researched on what a pikachu likes and apples was there we walked several more miles and came up on the foot of the tower, it was very tall and wide we had crossed a bridge so it's surrounded by water, we all looked up to see exactly how tall it was when we heard a roar and a jet of flame coming from the top of the tower

"what was th-that" Treecko stuttered "Treecko, there's only one way to find out" I said heading inside "we'll be climbing up the tower till she comes w-" I quickly interrupted her singing "no don't sing" I said "wow, grumpy are we today" Eevee pointed out "I'm sorry I just… sorry" I put my head down we climbed up the stairs leading to the top we found a sleeping druddigon, it looked peaceful like without a care in the world with the exception of a trainer coming by

"shh we wouldn't want to wake him up" whispered Oshawott, Treecko was jumping from pillar to pillar which didn't make much noise, we were all tip-toeing past him when suddenly he moved and sniffed the air

"*sniff* human! Attack!" he hollered, he lunged straight at me and stopped "uh he-he… hi" I muttered nervously "I'm sure I smelled a human around… oh hey Eevee, Oshawott nice to see you two again" the druddion ran over and hugged them "ow Tom… rough… skin… hurts" Eevee winced in pain "oh sorry" Tom let them go, both Oshawott and Eevee ended up having patchy fur "hahahahahah oh haha *tear drops* haha oh… oh haha *laughter dies*so you know this guy" I kept laughing, Treecko came up and saw those two he fell off the pillar because he was laughing so hard, after a small talk about why I smell like a human and a few demonstrations, Tom challenged Eevee to a battle he said it was like the good old times which I guess wasn't that long cause Eevee isn't that old, is she? No she isn't

**Eevee's battle**

"shadow ball" Eevee screamed forming a dark ball and firing it at Tom who easily dodged "whoa, whoa rewind shadow ball you usually start with a confusion what gives?" Tom asked slashing at Eevee who also dodged "long story, quick attack!" Eevee ran at Tom trailing a white streak of light "ow forgot" Eevee had even more patchy fur, I just couldn't help it, while I was rolling on the floor laughing (rofl) I got shadow ball to the face, probably did deserve it though. Tom took the distraction to his advantage and used dragon rage Eevee had no time to avoid she took it straight on course I thought she was a goner but she just stood there a bit singed but standing there "yup like old times" I saw Eevee tracking small drops of blood "_whoa can't think straight_" I thought to myself "shadow ball… quick attack" Eevee sent out a ball of darkness it was totally predictable then again a can't think straight she dove into the shadow ball and came out with a dark shine in her fur "epic move when did you learn double team" I said dizzily from the hit to the face "great I know what comes next slash" Tom ran to Eevee claws in a ready stance "shadow ball!" the tree Eevee's dark shine faded and fired a bigger shadow ball than before but Tom was ready for the move he slashed open the ball making it explode in mid attack sending Eevee flying since she's smaller "ow great job… you win this time" Eevee walked over to Tom

"Tom wins I think… what was in that shadow ball any way *blink blink* there that's better" I walked over to Eevee, about half way we heard another roar coming from the top we kept going up stairs until finally reaching the top "is everyone ready" I exclaimed "we're ready" the team responded, the big door in front of us was large and very heavy we had prepared just in health with oran and Sitrus berries to come at anything in our way, we entered and saw a white dragon, it had wing like arms and a tail that glowed fiery orange it's eyes were blue and it looked really mad at me I had no explanation why but then I heard primal voice inside of me

"_oh did I forget to mention I came here a while ago and kinda tortured all the legends so now they hate me or you in this case_" I felt like punching him but that would involve hurting myself so no, Reshiram looked at me even more angrily and screamed a loud ear piercing roar I heard another more feminine voice in my head I looked over to see who it was but there was no one else beside me

"_so you come back after all it's time to give you a beating… and who are these, your slaves_" Reshiramsaid through telepathy, I was still looking around for the owner of the voice, since it seemed that I was ignoring Reshiram she spoke again "_so you ignore me… I ASKED WHO ARE THESE POKéMON_" it was so loud I got a major head ache, when the pain went away I met gaze at Reshiram's eyes, burning with utter hate and disgust in me

"these are my friends and I can explain about me" I tried to explain what I was doing here but I couldn't get to her "_lies you have no friends you told me yourself… now prepare for what you deserve_" she glanced at me and let out another roar "boy is that getting annoying" Eevee clutched her ears with her paws I turned over to see Reshiram charging up a huge ball of fire "oh cheese… mmm cheese" she threw the ball of fire "FUSION FLARE!" *freeze frame* (lol)

**End of chapter 8**

**Crimson: whew at least I don't have to go through that attack until later**

**Eevee: by your expression you either are very relived of have something up your sleeve**

**Crimson: well right now I'm a pikachu so no clothes means sleeves but yes, yes I do**

**Eevee: come on tell me tell me pleeeease *eyes glitter***

**Crimson: must resist… cuteness… I never thought I'd say this… hey primal you have a hard heart a little help here**

**Primal: *sigh* fine… too cute… no not really Eevee back off *spits fire and burns plant* unless you want to become fried Eevee**

**Eevee: O_o no I'm fine, Crimson you know I hate you sometimes well until next time BYE… no Crimson don't kill me… why are you holding teriyaki sauce? Ahhhhh**

**Crimson: *blink blink* why are you screaming… why am I holding teriyaki sauce… *cough cough* I'm the only one who can use fire since that incident with the MD… HURRY GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER BYE**


	9. Chapter 9 a tail of frendship

**It's time to go with the battle man I don't want to go through this but oh well it's time to see what's up my sleeve… wait I don't have sleeves is that bad… anyway on with the story**

"RUN AWAY!" I screamed running for my life, the fire ball kept hovering closer and closer at a fast pace, the others started running in every direction Treecko climbed up a pillar Eevee to the left and Oshawott was banging on the door screaming "let me out, let me out I'm too young to die" yeah I know the fire ball hit the ground an exploded filling the whole battle ground with smoke, nobody could see a thing

**Outside the tower**

**3****rd**** person pov**

"ooh it seems there's a battle going on up there" Jessie said shielding her eyes from the sun, James nodded and took out a small out of his pocket "it seems this is the Dragonspiral tower it also says that the legendary Pokémon, Reshiram lives there *closes book* the pikachu is battling Reshiram a tough Pokémon to beat, but the pikachu is also a tough Pokémon to beat what a wonderful battle must be going up there it's a shame we're in this Magicarp sub" James closed his eyes and sighed "WOBBUFETT!" it screamed as it popped out of his pokéball "Wobbufett hurry up and return your sucking up all the air" Jessie took out a pokéball and fired a ray of light which sucked in Wobbufett, Meowth had his thinking face and said

"tink about it if da pikachu can defeat Reshiram den he'll be all tired from all dat battling dats when we trike and catch them both, den give dem to da boss, imagine what da boss'll say *Giovanni impression* for bringing these two rare Pokémon there is nothing that can stop me from world domination and for giving me all I've wanted and more I shall give you what you want *ends*" Meowth coughed from using a raspy voice, Jessie, James, and Meowth got very excited and sang

"life is good, life cool, mucho money means we rule, weeeeee!" they jumped up for joy "WOBBUFETT!" again it popped out of his pokéball "return your ruining the moment"

**Back into the battle**

**Main pov**

Every single inch of the battle ground was in smoke all I could hear was a ringing in my ear and very faint coughing, the smoke cleared up revealing a hole in the ground, the floor was thick enough that it didn't make it all the way through but it was still a huge whole, I started looking for Reshiram but she wasn't anywhere around here

"Crimson watch out" Treecko yelled, I turned up and saw Reshiram diving towards me with a green flame forming in her maw; I had to think fast what do I do? No more time left, the flame was right at me, "_dodge? No, I won't run away_" I thought "FLAME THROWER!" I screamed, a jet of red hot flames escaped my mouth, the flames were fighting each other evenly matched "a little… help here… guys" I managed to mutter within the flames, I desperately needed help my flame was starting to die down and Reshiram's was getting closer and closer by the second, my friends came to help but they were too slow the flames quickly caught on to me, I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth; enduring the heat feeling my fur burn off, the anger and hate I suddenly felt was completely uncontrollable my pupils went red, cheeks and stripes went black

"I WILL NOT LOSE" I screamed in anger, this power, this amazing power, the power to destroy anything in existence, I loved it.

**Eevee pov**

He got completely out of control "Treecko, Oshawott what the heck is this a new special ability or something!" I had to scream over his maniacal laughter both Treecko and Oshawott were pulling on the door to get out but it's too heavy it took all of us to get in "what is going on" I said as I came closer to the terrified duo "we have to run away he'll kill us all if we don't" Treecko started panicking "you do know you're very panicky right? And come on he's our friend he wouldn't kil- YEOW" I yelped I saw that he now was surrounded by electricity with bolts flying in all directions "ok maybe he could kill us but he's still our friend right? Right?" they stared at me using my cute face, let me explain the science behind my adorable cute face, there isn't I'm just awesome that way well anyway, they stared at me, stared at the manically laughing Crimson shooting deadly bolts out of his body, then back at me at Crimson and at me

"eh… your very cute and all but the background doesn't help like at all… at this stage nope he is not our friend" Oshawott said and turned over and started banging on the door " *rolls eyes and sighs* boys" I ran towards Crimson dodging every bolt, when I came close enough to talk to him without being charcoaled by his electric shield, I started to try to talk some sense into him but he interrupted me on my first word, he turned back to normal and said

"R-run away… I can't… control… myself… uuhh muahahaha you shall be my first witness of my power" I saw as his eyes turned red and stared at me I felt like if death was right in front of me, a ball of electricity formed in his paw then he put it on coated it with fire, this wasn't possible when I was with my trainer, he put me through a lot of practice to get a move right but he did it on his first try, I had to run I'd hate to leave a friend but it had to be done, I ran to the door as fast as I could, when I turned around he threw the ball at an incredible speed I hardly had any time to jump over it

BAM the ball exploded into the door and left a hole in the door big enough that I think even Reshiram could fit, I turned for a last glance at my former friend he was in a battle to the death with Reshiram both dodging every attack, we ran down the stairs and saw Tom in front of the door

"hey Eevee what you runnin' away from?" Tom had noticed the way I was running the door was just a couple feet away "no time Tom BYE" I said quickly, everything was completely white as my eyes adjusted to the light, a sudden crash came from the top of the tower it was hard to see what's going on, there was a big white thing and a little red blob on top of it

"yee-haw… now you die" it was faint but clear and coming from Crimson " *huff* well at least he *puff* didn't kill us" said Oshawott trying to catch his breath, I looked up, Reshiram was trying to throw Crimson off into the tower, "_I must help, although he may have almost caught me and is a grouch sometimes he's my friend, the only real human friend I've ever had_" I thought "who are you talking to" I've seen Treecko read minds usually Crimson's or Oshawott's the first was a mistake and he swore never to go in Oshawott's mind again for obvious reasons but this was the first time he's read mine and it's already annoying "stay out of my head" I screamed in defense as I ran into the tower

**Treecko pov**

"girls I'll never understand them" I sighed and looked up at the tower Reshiram was still trying to get Crimson off, he was evil and looking nastier by the minute he was already bringing Reshiram down to the lake below, I've never seen such power, too bad he's using it for evil "but she is right evil or not Crimson is our friend we have to help him out" I turned over to get Oshawott "so, Eevee's gone let's talk about… whoa" I grabbed him and ran into the tower, stairs how I hate them

**Crimson pov**

"there is no escape from your fate, you shall die" I touched my cheeks to create electricity in my hands and formed a sword with that electricity, it was very easy being evil is awesome I can't believe I didn't want this before, I picked up the blade over my head ready to stab Reshiram but with that I had released my grip on her and she tossed me into the tower, I was ready to attack holding the blade in front of me as my feet skidded on the ground. I smiled as Reshiram stared at me with hate

"you aren't as strong as you were before this will be an easy fight" she said readying an attack "STOP!" screamed Eevee from in front of the door, I threw the sword at her without aiming, it sliced the flower that was on her head, I came closer to her looking her straight in the eyes; she was terrified of me I could sense it, but her eyes they're to pure, filled with innocence it's too much "too… cute… can't bring myself to do it… must break free ahh!" I felt the evil power loosening its grip on me just fading off, I was gasping for air "a-are you ok… Crimson are you in there?" asked Eevee looking at me carefully me cheeks turned back to a bright red, as I opened my eyes she smiled to see they were back to normal "y-you saved me... t-thank you but now we must deal with Reshiram" I turned over to see her right next to me, she attacked with a quick slash. Both of us leapt out of the way and ended up in front of the door, I turned over to heard footsteps behind us; it was Treecko and Oshawott

"uh what's with the lightning sword sticking out of the wall… ehh he-he" Treecko laughed nervously as he backed off slowly, Oshawott on the other hand was too busy trying to tough the sword but when he did he got fried "calm down dude that's mine" I tried to take the sword out of the wall keeping focused on Reshiram; the moment I touched it I started to chuckle, Eevee heard me and tackled me off, I tried doing another using the same steps but all that came out were a few small sparks, Reshiram was forging another huge ball of fire

"Fusion flare!" Reshiram launched the fire ball but this time I was prepared "guys cover me" I said "against that thing are you serious… are still crazy up in the brain" Oshawott complained "if I was I'd be trying to kill you SO JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!" I screamed I was going to do a combo move I had just recently been trying out, they slowed the attack down; just enough to do my combo I had to focus my thunder and flamethrower and launch them at the same time "_come on work this time_" I prayed

"LIGHTNING FLARE!" just as hoped the fire swirled around the lightning creating a move twice as powerful, the combo move joined up with the rest of the group and slowly pushed back, my energy was running on low I could hardly keep the attack going and be conscience at the same time, Reshiram saw what was happening and fired a flamethrower making our forces equal again, I was holding on by a hair I had to stop if I wanted to keep going there was no chance of winning I have to give up "_I can take over and kill her once and for all" _said the evil sideof me the no chance I would do that "_no way I don't need nor want to kill anyone_!" I screamed mentally, I looked at Treecko who was staring at me like if he was reading my mind "_stay out of our head green lizard_" Treecko recoiled as if something had pushed him violently "_our? You're not me"_ I said "_oh on the contrary_ _I am you like yin and yang, I'm yin the bad side and you're yang the good side, we have been like this ever since we were pi-"_ I stopped paying attention to him to run up to Reshiram's huge foot, I jumped up and grabbed Reshiram by the fur and climbed up to its head where she struggled to get me off

"Listen to me" I screamed as she roared, she started to lift off the ground "I SAID LISTEN!" in the rage I accidently let out a bolt that shocked Reshiram down a couple of feet, we were already outside the tower

**In the lake**

"ooh look the pikachu and Reshiram are tired" Jessie said look out the telescope, James pulled Jessie away from it to get a turn but Meowth took his spot before he could get a chance to look through it "let's just capture them right now" said James impatiently "WUBBOFETT!" the blue Pokémon said escaping out of its pokéball, Jessie groaned at the sight that her Pokémon had escaped yet again "I give up… you just don't get in the way"

**Back out side **

"_Just kill me now_" Reshiram said telepathically, it looked as if she was ready to cry I stared down into the lake there was a big red thing with 3 familiar people, I focused in to what seemed to be a gun I jerked back in surprise "watch out!" I hollered, but she kept trying to shake me off I finally lost me grip and fell off, falling to the water about a mile down "here's my chance go net" Jessie fired at me a long metal poll extended and at the tip exploded into a net there was no way to avoid it I got caught; tangled inside the net, it reeled me in as I kept on struggling to get out when I was finally about two yards away I unleashed a thunder, it went through the metal pole almost hitting it's mark when a bowl like piece of metal extended making the lightning be thrown back straight at me, it stung a lot even for me as if something amplified it, it left me paralyzed what were the odds of that happening, when I was able to move again I was inside a plastic container inside the sub, it was a small space in the center was a three person bike without the wheels the petals on the end were higher up for Meowth, I sighed because I knew how easy it was to escape, electricity wouldn't work so first I tried to cut it using leaf blade with my tail but unfortunately all I got was a major pain in the tail, then I decided to melt it with flamethrower

I released a small, steady jet of fire after a short while the plastic got too hot to touch and the small container was really heating up plus I had fur so that's a lot hotter, the plastic started to melt making a gooey mess on the ground that rapidly hardened, I jumped out and came out through the exit and found team rocket aiming a different gun at Reshiram, I cleared my throat which startled them they turned around confused "how da heck did you get out?" Meowth asked looking slightly frightened, my only response was a small flame "he could use a fire attack… were toast… ha I made a joke" James cracked a smile "flame thrower!" right when I was about to hit Jessie put a glowing Wobbufett in front of the flame, it got reflected off and with twice the power came straight back

I ducked down into the entrance and the flame flew over head hitting the metal making it red hot "wow..." I jumped up and smiled as my tail started to glow and get a sharper point "leaf blade" I swung my tail straight at them "counter!" Wobbufett started to glow again I hit him but bounced straight off and went into the water I started to swim up to the surface when something grabbed my foot I thought I was caught on a weed I turned over to untangle myself but it was more hand shaped than a blade of grass "_now what_" I thought holding my breath, I kept going farther down my ears had already popped and it hurt a lot I hardly had any oxygen in my lungs any more, farther and farther down I felt like I was going to get crushed by the water pressure , my lungs were screaming for more air I had to do something

A light was approaching from under me I thought this was people talk about when they say they can see the light; I closed my eyes and braced myself for the moment. Next thing I knew I was in a white room and my hands and feet were cuffed up against the wall even my tail was locked up.

"What? Where am I... if this is heaven then it's not as pretty as I thought it would be" I mumbled, I tried to look around but I was stopped by a cold metal in front of my neck. The room was completely white except for tree black dots; one to the left one to the right and another above me

"so you've woken up… maybe it's time for the motto eh Cassidy" said a raspy male voice "we shall" said a woman, I looked for the source of the voices but there was nothing there

**Out side**

**James pov**

I stared into the water waiting for the pikachu to come up; it's been quite a while since he fell in, I looked at my red headed partner with worry showing on my face "what if he died oh the boss is gonna kill us if we killed him" I imagined a stone with the words

R.I.P

James

It sent shivers up my spine but what I received was a loud and hard smack across the cheek from Jessie sending me into the water too "stupid James he can't be dead he's just as strong as the twerp's pikachu and he's survived a lot more than this little rat… anyway a dead body would float up" Jessie said calmly, her reasoning always makes me feel better except maybe when she's off slapping me like a maniac

I started to hear the sound of claws clicking against cement, my hearing was still sensitive and at the moment the only color I could see was blue, Jessie on the other hand had already gone through the side effects of the mew stone, me… it's slower. Apparently the mew stone has two transformations 1 temporarily as a warning then a permanent

"Eevee ve evee ve" the shiny Eevee growled at us "noting we're innocent dis time honest" Meowth crossed his heart

**Eevee pov**

"_Where the heck is he?_" I began to worry I stuck my head into the water, all I saw was a few basculin, one dratini and some alomolas, then I took my head out to breath, the expressions on Treecko's and Oshawott's faces told me that they were also worried "Oshawott go find him maybe he got tangled or eaten by a garados" I began panicking and I thought Treecko was the panicky one "calm down Eevee there aren't any garadoses living here but I'll go check" he jumped into the water like a professional human swimmer, every second that passed by felt like an eternity, when Oshawott came back to the surface I looked at him with hope but he shook his head

**Under water**

"_that was the longest and the most boring thing I've ever heard screw my sensitive hearing I wish I was deaf_" I thought, these guys seem like trouble so I decided to hang low for a while "so you have captured me what are you going to do now" I tried to speak in fluent pokespeech to possibly make them think less of me; speaking in that way felt like I was speaking in my own native tongue yet not at the same time

"So those two lied about him being able to speak in English that concludes test number 1 on to test number two" said the woman named Cassidy according to the motto, an opening appeared in the ground with a syringe, out of all the things I'm afraid of syringes is in the top 10 in my list my other half being first, I struggled to move away as the needle closed in slowly. I closed my eyes as the sharp needle pierced my skin and was taken out leaving a small gush of blood on my fur almost matching my color and the needle retracted

"Now let's take a look shall we… this might take a couple minutes so now we can have some fun with it can't we Hooch" said Cassidy mispronouncing his name "IT'S BUTCH… I'm going to get a name tag be right back" Butch's voice trailed off as he left the room hidden to my eyes

The cuffs retracted and I fell to the ground with a hollow thump "_the walls are hollow_ _I can use this_**"** I thought hitting the wall with my tail. I looked behind me; there was a window I couldn't see them but they could see me, at the other end of the room another lager opening appeared reveling a huge gun

"Time to test your agility, speed and reactions" said the woman possibly pushing a button, I swallowed hard as the launcher banged sending out two missiles "ahh!" I screamed running away on all fours and still they were catching up to me; heat seeking missiles, I managed to start up a quick attack and started to out speed them but they powered up and caught me up. There was no way to out run them so I went to the nearest wall "_if this works this might be my ticket out of here_" I thought as the missiles closed in

I jumped up pushing against the wall and dove straight for the middle hoping they would crash into the wall, but yet again they caught me surprised both of them turned over and again aiming for me, one was going straight at my face while the other was too far off to my right at just the right moment out a finger on it and tried to send out and electrical pulse but nothing came out

I stared at both my hands one of them had a bracelet the same color as my fur; it was almost weightless and tight enough on my wrist it wouldn't shake around but loose so I don't feel it. I stared angrily at the cameras

"so I see you've met with the anti-bracelet, it bocks out and form of electricity, our workers use it for electrical appliances but it works well with this" Butch said I got so frustrated I almost slipped my grip into the evil side and forgot about the missiles headed straight for me I turned to my side making less surface area that they could hit, so they both crashed into each other and exploded in a safe distance away from me, my ears and the spiked fur on my head were blown back by the wind the explosion created

I heard a ding inside the room and walls started coming up from the ground reaching almost to the top "time for the patience test this is what we like to call 'the rat maze'" Cassidy said chuckling "I'm a mouse not a rat!" I screamed "oh… angry are you fine mouse maze" Butch said chuckling as well "_what the heck are they laughing about_" I thought as I went into the maze; it was filled with mirrors to make it harder with only a few turns I saw the exit and started to run towards it

BAM I crashed head first into a mirror Cassidy and Butch just cracked up laughing then they immediately stopped and another voice came in "what is your position in the mission?" said the voice "the pikachu has been captured and we're testing him right now, so far the only gathered data is that he can't truly talk English but is smarter than the average Pokémon his speed is that of a wild untrained pikachu" Cassidy said, the walls started to close in and stopped in about an inch or so "great call back when you've gained more information" the voice got shut off, I heard someone sigh out of relief "well these walls will close in on you every minute you are in there so you better pick up the pace" Cassidy said laughing at the past incident, I was in there for about ten minutes and still no luck; the wall was already giving me a tight squeeze then I looked upwards; there was an opening at the top that maybe I can climb out of, I started to climb and when I reached the top I heard a ding I looked around for the exit but there wasn't any just a white wall with the word exit imprinted on it "congrats now for the final test… intelligence" a big glass board it looked high tech, it had some math problems on it "_2 plus 2? are you kidding me_" I sighed and walked over to the board and using the pen just drew a line meaning 1 "well the blood samples have been analyzed and you are… this can't be right… butt did you cut yourself or something" Cassidy said with astonishment "the name's Butch it's right here on the name tag and no I'm completely intact why Cassidy"

"Well it said here there is a mix of human D.N.A… unless this little rat hasn't been showing us his true potentials… speak I know you can SPEAK!" screamed Cassidy, the ground instantly began to heat up and cooled back down, while they were going through the paper I had already done problems up to the seventh grade level "how about I show you instead" I said in fluent English I pushed the send button on the screen and smashed the pen onto the screen shattering it all across the floor, with a broken piece of glass I ripped apart the bracelet regaining my powers, I picked up the pen once more and put it in my mouth and started to run at full speed, at the right moment I jumped up and drove the pen straight into the back glass shattering it as well they both looked at me nervously, "so this what they mean by the pen is mightier than the sword"

I saw them pull out a pokéball from their belt, they threw the pokéballs at me forcing me to jump into a corner; two ratticates emerged and looked at me manically probably thinking they can take me just because I looked weak, that's what happened with the last ratticates I battled "oh look you're in a corner and what do we have here *gasp* why it's mister masterball so mister masterball would you like to catch this Pokémon" she said rather childishly and made the ball look like it was nodding "ok go masterball" she threw the masterball at me hitting me straight on the thunder bolt shaped marking on my chest before I was caught I thought

"_so does this mean I'll be with these guys… forever"_

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**Crimson: that was so dramatic right Eevee… Eevee?**

**Eevee: zzz yes mommy I would like some more pie zzzzz**

**Crimson: ok then Eevee's taking a little fox nap see ya'll later ow I bit my tongue **


	10. Chapter 10

**Aloha, Bonjour, ****Nǐ hǎo****, ****Kon'nichiwa, Hola, and hello, welcome to my tenth chapter of MY ADVENTURES AS CRIMSON PIKACHU well if you don't like cliff hangers then you're in luck no cliff for this one there will be a lot pov switches, Onward Valiant Steed**

**Sorry about the long wait I've just been caught up in home work and school projects I hardly had time for this**

**CHAPTER 10 XD**

The whole place turned dark as I was sucked into the master ball, there was no chance of escape but I still tried to break out, and then POP the 'master ball' broke open I looked at it confused I thought I was certainly caught, I picked it up and saw something was chipped off I flicked the rest off reveling a normal pokéball, the surprise of them coating a pokéball to make it look like a master ball made me want to crush it almost capturing myself

"so you threw a pokéball at me making me think it was a master ball so I would just give up and allow myself to be caught… you stupid, stupid people, I may be an animal but I'm not stupid" I sighed dropping the pokéball and kicked it across the room

"I'm sorry but your princess is in another underwater lair" Cassidy laughed nervously, I turned to the ratticates one was younger than the other and looked a bit familiar I tried to recall from where I had seen him before but I couldn't put a finger on it "every one run for your lives it's the destroyer!" screamed the younger ratticate running around like a frightened little mouse. I kept staring at him trying to go back into his pokéball only to be kicked out into battle

"What's your problem?" I asked the ratticate, he stuttered and hesitated to answer when he finally spoke he said "y-you killed ou-our leader and now you have come to kill us" the ratticate got into a fighting position "oh that's where I recognize you from… hey guys remember to give this guy a breath mint ok thanks but now I… gotta run" I took off hitting the machine to jump over Cassidy and Butch, the whole place was a maze I couldn't find the exit but I did find a room leading to a sub or so I thought

Sub connection room

Sub not connected

"_Darn there's no other escape I'm stuck_" Cassidy and Butch came around the corner "now be a reasonable little pikachu and don't open that door or we'll all drown" Butch said then he whispered something into Cassidy's ear that even with my hearing I couldn't listen to "good bye… oh yeah when I jumped onto the machine I deleted all the data you had on me, Crimson the pikachu is out peace" I took a deep breath and pushed a green button making the door slide open, the water from the outside came rushing inward pushing me back and knocking the air out of me, I then swam up to where the water hadn't gone up to and took my last breath

**Out of the lake**

**Eevee pov**

"Where are those bubbles coming from?" I asked putting my head back into the water I didn't see anything that wasn't there before "Oshawott keep searching you'll find something he's got to be in there some where

**Resiram pov**

I stared down from my tower and saw the tree looking for him "_they're actually looking for him maybe he was telling the truth maybe they are his friends and he looked slightly different than before_" I thought but there was no way that was possible they both look exactly the same, same fur color same markings everything was the same except his eyes and cheeks I had something to think about

**Inside the water**

**Crimson pov**

I couldn't take it any more I needed air but I wasn't ready to give up yet I only needed a few more yards to go, then something grabbed at my tail I thought I was caught by Cassidy and Butch but this time it really was caught on seaweed. I didn't have any more strength to untangle myself and I started to feel very light headed, I looked up to the sun glimmering through the surface of the water "_so is this how it ends? Well at least if I don't live primal wont either_" I got calm uncomfortably calm, something started to pull on my arm and get me up to the surface but my tail wouldn't let me go up. My eyes closed themselves. Later I don't know how long I started chocking out water and I started to moan and opened one eye

"Ahh pokézombie quick chop it's head off before it eats our brains" screamed Eevee rushing over to a fallen tree branch, she grabbed it in her mouth and started to hit me with it "*moan* ow stop, stop it ow hey! Look at the pretty chartots, who's a petty bird" I waved my hand trying to catch one

"Eevee! Stop he's not a pokézombie you've just been listening to too many of his ghost stories" Treecko said stopping the tree branch from hitting me; I sat up still feeling light headed my vision was blurred I couldn't even make out who was Treecko and who was Eevee all I saw was two somewhat shapeless blobs one green another light brown "h-how long was I in there?" I asked weakly

"About an hour… are you sure you're not a water type because you were in there a long time?" Eevee asked "I don't' know anymore too weak to… think" I laid back down on the grass I wanted to go back to sleep but felt too dizzy "Cassidy… Butch… trouble… underwater lair… tests cruel tests" I said in phrases, I tried to stand up but I had no strength to "what's wrong with him?" asked Treecko, I grabbed my tail feeling a sting where the seaweed had caught me "he might still be delusional and weak from the toxins of the plant" said Oshawott, mixing something up "hehe charmanders stop singing… ready 6 4 2 go" I started to wave my hands around like a music conductor, as I started to sing with my imaginary band they all stared at me like I was a crazed drunk guy which at the moment I was kinda crazy "see what I mean" Oshawott said

"What's wrong with him?" asked Meowth from the sub "encore" I started to clap "oh" a loud splashing sound came from the lake, I heard angry growls coming from team rocket "Cassidy!" said Jessie "tuff" said James, Butch got really mad and started dancing the can-can wait that's not right "it's Butch not tuff BUTCH!" he screamed, the battle between the rockets was starting with the motto, I decided to be the judge somehow, up first was Cassidy and Butch

**SONG TIME**

Butch: "Prepare for trouble you got that right"

Cassidy: "And make it double"

Butch: "cause we're here for a fight"

Cassidy: "To infect the world with devastation"

**Several lines later**

Everyone was asleep excluding me "ha try to top that" Cassidy screamed at Jessie who started to laugh, she got down into the sub and pulled out a radio, the radio started to play "this is the boss and I'm sick of waiting, I want pikachu and this time don't screw it up *background music* prepare for trouble, make it double, prepare for trouble, make it double" the radio played

James: "We'll be the richest rouges of all time"

Jessie: "Creators of a grand design"

James: "I'll be the king"

Jessie: "I'll be the queen"

Meowth: "I'll be the joker… of crime"

Radio: prepare for trouble, make it double, prepare for trouble, make it double

Jessie: "to protect the world from deviation"

James: "to unite all peoples within our nation"

Jessie: "to denounce the evils of truth and love"

James: "to extend our reach to the stars above"

Jessie: "Jessie!"

James: "James!"

Radio, Jessie and James: "team rocket blast off in the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight"

Meowth: "that's right"

Radio: team rocket's rockin' talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow team rocket's rockin' talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you

Jessie and James: "we're gonna capture pikachu"

**Song over**

Everyone except Cassidy and Butch who had their mouths wide open started to clap, I just started to laugh as I petted my tail as if it was a cat "point one to the climbing chimchars" I said everyone stared at me and I started to giggle "that's you guys silly" I pointed over to Jessie's team, they giddied with glee "oh what the heck missiles go" Cassidy pushed a button that I don't know where she got that launched two basculin shaped torpedoes hitting the magicarp sub and making it explode sending the trio flying

"Looks like team rocket's blasting off again" they screamed I turned over to Cassidy and Butch "Oshawott use hydro pump" I commanded "but I don't know that oh whatever… water gun!" a jet of water erupted from mouth hitting its mark and soaking the two "now thunder!" I tried to fire but due to my dizziness shocked myself leaving me defenseless on the ground "ow" I said blowing a puff of smoke "well this one was easy" Butch said pushing a button releasing an open capsule, the tam tried to protect me but the capsule tackled them away, I also tried to get up but my body wouldn't let me, the capsule closed shut clamping the tip of my tail I pulled it in and started to blow where it hurt and a single tear formed in the corner of me eye

"hey watch where your clamping that thing… that hurt" I said in a small squeaky voice hugging my tail "_people just keep torturing me with you don't they I'll get them I'll get them all just you wait and see" _I thought, I looked through the container seeing that their sub was shifting around, when the sub was done changing it looked more like a plane than a sub "_how do I get out_" I thought looking around the tight capsule, I tapped my foot on the bottom and my left ear twitched "ow… thinking hurts" I grabbed my head in pain

"hey Crimson hang on… shadow ball" she threw a dark ball straight at me with precise aim, a small crack appeared on the capsule, rapidly increasing in size, soon it was big enough for me to break it "what do I do know?" I asked shrugging "use your head you delusional freak!" screamed Oshawott "my head? Hmm… *ding* ME use headbutt" I dove straight to the where Eevee had made the crack, head first, I slammed on to it and recoiled back hitting the other side "ow ow hurts bad idea, Oshawott your idea sucks it just gives you a big head ache ow" I screamed in agonizing pain, rolling on the capsule's floor, when the pain had finally stopped I looked upward and saw metal ropes shooting out tangling around Reshiram

"_I've got to do something_" I thought as my cheeks started to spark "that's it thunder!" the sparks finished off breaking the capsule

**3****rd**** person pov**

Crimson came out of the capsule with the wind blowing his ears back against his head, over on the ground Eevee had a confused look in her face "I thought he was delusional, he looks so focused and determined, what gives?" she asked staring straight at Oshawott "well the toxins haven't fully settled so although small he can be focused for a short period of time, so give it about 10 or 20 minutes at the most" Oshawott answered, he closed his eyes and nodded "how do you know so much?" Treecko asked climbing up a tree "past experiences, before I was caught my brothers and sisters always dared ourselves to go and touch it and since I was the youngest when I went to touch the plant I accidentally cut myself on a sharp rock and touched the plant then it got really bad, in the day I was all laughter and crazed at night it was just horrible one time I slept walked really far away from the group and that's when I got caught in a pokéball I was still asleep so I guess I didn't try to get out" he put his head down in disappointment "I miss my family" Oshawott said almost crying "I know how you feel" Eevee said comforting him

* * *

><p>"Well they aren't any help" Crimson complained as the capsule retracted into the plane type thing, the inside was pure metal "how is this thing staying up" he asked as he knocked on the metal "<em>I need to get into the control room…hey the charmanders stopped singing? meh whatever<em>" he turned up and saw an air vent "perfect!" Crimson exclaimed happily "but how do I get up, oh I know" he shifted forms so that he looked human "still not tall enough, there's got to be a way" he looked around and found a medium size crate, he got behind it and tried to push it over to where the air vent was but with no avail

"What the heck is this thing filled with, bricks?" he asked before opening it, bricks, bricks and more bricks "I had to ask, I don't have time to take all of these out I'll have to jump from here" he took several steps back leading him straight onto the wall, he started running , jumped onto the crate and jumped again reaching for the vent and missed only rubbing his hand on the metal, he tried again; this time hanging on to the vent, he put his feet up around the vent and pulled, the metal dented over

"Cheep metal" he finished off the vent's cover falling on his back making the metal clank, pain shot up his entire body, he let out a sharp, short cry of pain that sounded a mix of Pokémon and human "ugh stupid *cough* cheep metal" he grunted as he tried to get back up when he got up he grimaced as he still felt the pain shooting up in his body

To another part of the plane; pushing buttons they heard a strange sound, like a pained cry "what was that?" asked Butch looking around the room he was in, he turned over to see Cassidy, she was as calm as ever pushing buttons "calm down Butch just turn on the surveillance cameras and monitor the screens I'll stay here and push this big blue button" she said slamming her fist onto the button making all the ropes around Reshiram turn ice cold, Reshiram roared as she began to get covered in ice crystals, a flame formed in her mouth but Cassidy saw this coming and flipped a switch electrocuting Reshiram

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Eevee, Treecko, and Oshawott were already on their way up the stairs well Eevee and Oshawott took the stairs-along with Tom the druddigon- while Treecko was moving through the side of the tower. Countless stairs kept coming, when they group got to the top and met up with Treecko who was chipping off the hard ice "bout' time you got here this ice is super hard gezz oh and I'd watch out this is spreading<p>

"Hey Eevee use your ember this will be over fast" Tom suggested "I can't" she mumbled "what?" Tom asked coming closer to Eevee "I can't" Eevee repeated a little louder, her tail stopped wagging back and forth "say what? what do you mean by 'I can't'" he got in even closer "I CAN'T USE EMBER, DAMMIT OR CONFUSION, ICE BEAM, WATER GUN, ENERGY BALL, AND THUNDER SHOCK FOR THAT MATTER, so shut up already" Eevee fired up in annoyance "ahh TACKEL!" Eevee charged into the giant ice berg instantly freezing to the touch "fail, hahahahaha *laughter dies* wow just wow come on let's get her ou- is the ground shaking?" Oshawott fell to the ground, while Eevee's ice prison started to crack open the prison shattered open as Reshiram's ice prison began to heat up and melt

"Whoa being inside ice is so, so… cold brr" she shook around; ice crystals flew everywhere and Tom ran over to the corner "hehe… ice" Eevee laughed quietly

* * *

><p>Inside the surveillance room "ok now let's check what the heck that noise was" he flipped a switch waking a light turn on and flipped another turning on five each split into four and all in color, screen 1 camera 1 in the cargo room Butch stared right into the screen seeing a boy climbing up the air vent "what do we have here?" he stared at nothing inside the screen but he stared at it, he picked up a walkie talkie he apparently had on his belt "hey Cassidy turn on the motion sensors I thing I might have seen something" he put the walkie on the table, with Cassidy's voice coming in it said "ok they're on now and we have one signature stationed near the air vents what was it you saw?" she questioned<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the air vent, Crimson shifted again and sped through the giant maze "<em>being small is very helpful in here<em>" he thought as he bolted off, about a few minutes later he saw a room filled with lots of weird tools "this might be it" he used his tail to somewhat painfully unscrew the bolt, he climbed down and looked around "not control room" but still he looked around and something caught his eye on top of a shelf, he stared at the tag and read out loud "goggles, phtt duh, their blue which contrasts with my color… heck yeah I'm keeping these" he put them over his eyes and ripped off the tag "ooo what's this, lock-on goggles what are they do- is that a camera!" he exclaimed in surprise, he ran up close and his tail glowed then sliced the camera from the base

* * *

><p>"I saw a boy about 10 to 15 years old, but on this other screen I see the pikachu are you sure your seeing only one signature" he said "yes there is only one fast moving signature, he's getting dangerously close to the control room, what are your suspicions?" she asked "it's a bit early to jump to conclusions but I think that the pikachu and that boy I saw are the same person I'm on my way to the control room now you keep on holding Reshiram" he put the walkie on his belt and ran out the room headed for the control room " hey Ruff there are now 3 more in the ship" Cassidy yelled through the walkie "say fwat"<p>

* * *

><p>"you guys ready on the count of three 1… 2… 3 RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" Eevee screamed as the flooding water came closer from the giant ice thing, Oshawott stayed in place waiting for the water but quickly regretted even touching the freezing cold water, but sooner or later they all got doused in the water, all came out soaking wet in the cold water, shivering "c-c-cold w-water" Eevee sneezed several times before regaining control of her breathing "I think I'm gonna get sick aachu" Eevee sneezed again, Oshawott on the other hand was fine just a bit shivery, while Treecko was on the floor shaking like crazy like if he had just been hit by an ice move "yo Treecko you gonna ok" Oshawott said slowly coming closer "s-s-so c-c-cold I-I c-c-can't feel m-my legs o-or body" Treecko blinked several times "that's cause you don't have legs" Oshawott said smiling "WHAT!" he immediately stood up and glared at Oshawott "you liar" Treecko shivered a bit less "yes, but that did get you more awake didn't it" Treecko just kept glaring, while Eevee was cracking up in the background "Tom, you've been here more than all of us got a plan?" Eevee asked "no I actually don't… wait no meh whatever knowing Reshiram she'll get mad at us too if we don't help" Tom stopped as a sudden mental yell came up "<em>stupid, Tom get your friends and help me get these metal off me<em>" she mentally yelled at everyone "ow ow cool down… woops bad pun, Crimson should be doing that by the way do you know how long it's been since he went in?" Eevee asked Oshawott "I don't know five, ten fifteen minutes I'm not a clock like that alarm clock you stole from your previous trainer" Oshawott said "_who is Crimson is he that evil pikachu that nearly killed me… twice_?" Reshiram's expression changed into rage "_as far as I know he'll use these metal things to somehow torture me_" her tail glowed a fiery orange melting even more ice

* * *

><p>He unbolted some bolts from another vent; the cap fell to ground with a loud clang. He put up his new goggles and jumped down "well, well who do we have here; I've been waiting for you, I see your tail has taken a liking to the toxic plant that lives around here so I'll be sure to drag this as long as I can by the way do you know this boy cause I think you do and very well" Butch took out a freeze frame of Crimson in his human form then another while he had attacked the camera "n-no I don't know that human" he lied "funny that you don't cause we had only found one moving object when he went into the vent and when you came out of another course now three more but I still find it suspicious that there was only one not two" Butch put the pictures away and looked him in the eyes Crimson's cheeks sparked as he stared back "you took the goggles, looks good on you but give them back" Butch reached out his hand "no, there mine now" he put them over his eyes and jumped back landing right next to a giant on and off switch "ooo switches I wonder what this one does" he pulled it down all the lights turned off, the sound of the motors was whirring down "Butt what's going on were going down"<p>

* * *

><p>"ahh what was dat de light just shut down and why do I get dis feeling dat we're doing down" Meowth said hugging on to a crate "you know I get that feeling too Meowth, but that doesn't matter now we must find the pikachu" James got his 'determined' look on, they all got in through an open vent and the power turned back on, both Jessie and James were struggling to go through while Meowth was walking on four legs though he doesn't normally<p>

* * *

><p>"Woops he-he" Crimson nervously laughed as he let go of the switch "sorry it just looked so switchy… oh no my heads loosing grip on itself poison taking affect" his ears folded down "your losing your concentration this is excellent" Butch smiled "excellent? EXCELLENT! How would you like it if carmanders were dancing in front of your eyes or that you can only see pokéballs trying to capture you every two seconds, do you know how that feels? Or to be a Pokémon and human… oops" he immediately put his hand over his mouth "<em>stupid, stupid, stupid<em>" he mentally slapped himself while his hands were still over his mouth, he looked nervous obviously nervous "so you do know this guy, he is you the test results said you had human DNA but I only thought you got your smarts from that not this, the boss will love this information" he turned slightly up and thought about something Crimson took this distraction to fire out a thunder at him putting him paralyzed on the ground. Crimson started to walk out the door and for him the lights suddenly went out

"Hey what's going on? Who turned off the lights?" he struggled, kicking around inside some dark and rubbery thing "ahahah this was our easiest capture yet" said a familiar female voice "oh *sigh* Jessie, is this bag made out of rubber?" Crimson asked as he faked struggling around there was some sniffing going on "what's wrong Meowth?" James asked "well I tought I was de only Pokémon who tried to learn English but now I guess I'm not alone" he wiped off a tear "pika?" he joked he light up a small flame almost instantly burning off the bottom of the bag thus setting him free "Jessie does this bag feel lighter to you?" Crimson turned around for a laugh he saw James passing the bag he was being held in they looked at the hole in the bottom and looked straight at him "see ya" he said before dashing through the hall "I can't believe you didn't know he knew a fire type move!" Jessie exclaimed "well how was I suppose to" the voices died off as Crimson got farther into the hall, it all ended with a door, he put his ear onto the door "Butch pick up Butch!" Cassidy screamed Crimson looked around high out of his current reach there was a four plug outlet. He 'thunder shocked' the outlet over charging the outlet blowing up "woops too much" he put his ear on the door again "Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday" Crimson slowly backed away from the door and shivered.

He stared back at the hole that small explosion had made; it was small but just big enough for him to fit through. He got a running start and dove straight the inside was filled with gears and wires "wow look at all of these wires, chewy wires" he ran up to the top, grabbed a wire and started to gnaw on it "ahh yes the chewy plastic outside with that 'sparky' center" he kept chewing on the wires until they snapped in two then he went over to another until he finally got bored and went to check out what he had done about half way to the exit he saw a light shining through with butch holding it he was still jerky thanks to Crimson's handy work once he left Crimson jumped out and this time slowly pushed the door open Cassidy was panicking trying to see what was wrong; Crimson couldn't help but laugh

* * *

><p>Reshiram was taking a huge toll on Crimson's work the metal ropes were short circuiting and tightening up on her "what's going on get these ropes off of her" Tom said as he ran towards ropes "what the heck is Crimson doing up there?" Treecko turned up to the ship<em> "<em>_that Pokémon put me into this I knew it help me they say third time's the charm he'll kill us all, can't breathe help__" _Reshiram was trying to extend her wings "you know for a legendary yours staring to panic a lot then again anyone would if you were almost killed and then being squeezed to death" Eevee kept on mumbling about something_ "__HELP ME__" _Reshiram mentally screamed "ow brain hurts, ok, ok but you don't have to scream" she stared up at Reshiram's eyes "eep, shadow ball" a ball of dark energy formed over her mouth and shot it at the ropes creating a small dent_ "__hurry up oh forget it just get away, fusion flare!__"_ a red hot orb formed over Reshiram increasing in size every second, everyone ran out except for Tom who tried to persuade Reshiram to not hurt herself but he couldn't change her decision she said she would also destroy the ship with Crimson still in it

* * *

><p>"YOU! It was you wasn't it you destroyed the mechanism that controlled the grip of the ropes she's gonna die if this keeps up!" Cassidy angrily screamed at Crimson "don't worry I've got a plan" he started to leave when something tied up to his waist, he looked at what it was "a leash seriously" his tail began to glow in a light shade of green Cassidy pulled a trigger making the line connected to his body freeze heat and shock him in a rapid succession "OW what the heck was that, that HURT" Crimson tried to take the leach off "like it, it's a new model if you don't obey it uses tri attack so listen up and save that Reshiram or I'll tri attack you to death then again the boss will give a great reward for you" Cassidy faked pulling the trigger; Crimson's eyes widened with fear "ok, ok I'll listen jezz" he rolled his eyes, Butch opened the door and pointed at the hole, Cassidy stared down at Crimson; he just smiled "ok then go over to the very tip there you should see two wires a yellow and a blue cut the blue one that should disable the ropes" Cassidy let the leach expend when I got into the opening a just sat down and grabbed a cable "go to the tip stupid rodent!" Butch yelled "nah" Crimson lied down, Butch turned over to Cassidy who nodded and pulled the trigger again in the same order hurt Crimson but unexpectedly the wires took in some damage burning them in two, Crimson smiled though he winced in pain "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!" Butch pulled at his hair "I didn't *cough* do anything it was, ow, you guys" Crimson smiled again, his ears perked up as he heard the faint sound of a pokéball opening "Yamask use shadow ball!" James ordered the ball hit the ground creating a wall of thick smoke; everyone was blinded except Crimson because he put on the goggles "this helps whoa" Crimson was pulled out of the opening through the leash "oh hi guys am I glad to see you instead of them cause they hurt me a lot and I mean a lot you wouldn't that to me would you?" he asked while Jessie was reeling him in "if you don't shut up I will" Jessie threatened, he crossed his arms and just let himself go along<p>

* * *

><p>"come on don't do this you'll get yourself hurt and Eevee's friend is still up there" Tom stared up into Reshiram's gaze<em> "<em>_you're right I shouldn't hurt myself on destroying these ropes, I SHOULD DESTROY THAT SHIP ALONG WITH THE PIKACHU!__" _Reshiram's fusion flare was nearing full size, on the other side of the door Eevee, Treecko and Oshawott were listening to the conversation, Eevee stepped into the room along with the rest of the team "she has her mind made up I think it's time to go in there our selves, shadow ball!" she took aim and fired Treecko and Oshawott also joined using bullet seed and scald. The moves reached their destination leaving a hole in the ship sparking like crazy though it eventually calmed down. Reshiram seemed to start having trouble breathing now the ball hovering over her head was increasing and decreasing in size "hurry up and stop this contraption she's gonna die" Tom said almost angrily. They all jumped onto the ropes and tried to go across; Treecko having the easiest time and showing off by jumping from one to another, Eevee and Oshawott were hugging on to the metal not looking down "come on this is a breeze don't tell me you can't make it" Treecko said stepping inside "we'll we didn't live on trees for most of our lives so excuse me if I'm not as fast as you!" Oshawott screamed half opening one eye "I'm not gonna make it, Treecko help ME!" Eevee exclaimed "Eevee you're already here" Treecko put one of his three fingered hands over his face and sighed "stupid am I the only sane one here"

Once they all made it inside they traveled a while until Oshawott found the hole Crimson had made. The trio stared down at Cassidy and Butch, the smoke was just starting to clear up "quick grab the pikachu before those idiots take him" Cassidy ordered Butch hesitated for a while but reached out and grabbed Eevee "hey let go!" Eevee squirmed around trying to get free from his grip "you can't fool me by pretending you're an eevee there aren't any eevees here any way so don't try" Butch told her "are you blind can't you see I'm an eevee not a pikachu" Eevee bit down on his arm, puncturing through his skin; making him bleed "ow why you little in going to hurt you really badly now Cassidy what do you think we should do with him" almost let go of Eevee but squeezed her tighter "eww human blood got in my mouth" she spit out as much blood as she could "I can't get that taste out of my mouth, Treecko how in the world does a vampire like this stuff I tastes horrible!" she tried to spit more blood out "Butch that's an Eevee" Cassidy pointed out "what!" he turned over and faced Eevee "so it is I'm still going to hurt you for hurting me, I will drop you form this high all the way down to the lake" he walked a little farther "shadow ball" Eevee shot the ball exploding in his face releasing Eevee "come on guys let's go find Crimson

* * *

><p>"I kinda have something to do while you're carrying me around Reshiram is being crushed like a seviper squeezing its prey so peace out" Crimson's tail started to glow; he waved it around and with a quick slash cut the tether in two. His feet hit the ground and ran in the direction of the main room but bumping his head on the wall; his head was losing to the toxins. Soon he met up with the rest of the team there Treecko told him that they needed to get out A.S.A.P, they met up to where Cassidy and Butch were and carefully evaded them one inside the opening Crimson remembered about the wire he was suppose to cut "wait," he said "I think Cassidy told me to cut the blue wire to disable the machine" he reached for a wire but stopped mid-way "Crimson, are you ok?" Eevee asked slightly tilting her head "yes I'm fine" he grabbed the wire and immediately bit it in two he stared at Reshiram; the ropes were loosening on her the fusion flare grew to full size rapidly and she fired "let's go!" they all jumped on to separate ropes, Treecko and Crimson grinded down while Oshawott and Eevee ran down "nice" complemented Treecko "same to you" he returned his focus to the speeding ball of fire; it nearly hit them. Crimson's vision started to blur and he lost balance, he barely was able to hang on again, Treecko saw this and went to his aid, Crimson gave a small sigh of relief "thanks" Crimson said as he tried to stand up, he decided to not grind but walk the rest of the way besides he was almost at the tower. When they finally reached the bottom Reshiram stared at Crimson with her blue eyes<p>

_"__You I couldn't have been you I don't believe this, prepare for battle" _she spread out her wings, but Crimson stared at the ground and said "no" he shook his head_ "__what did you say?__" _Reshiram asked "I said no I will not fight," he faced Reshiram "I may look like the one who hurt you before but may I ask when was the last time I was here?" he started to pace around_ "__about 2 months ago since then I've been waiting"_ a green flame gathered at her maw "well, I WAN'T EVEN HERE 2 MONTHS AGO! I had just started this journey 2 WEEKS ago" he pointed out and Eevee nodded "he is right I met him not that long ago and then he partially didn't even know how to walk on four legs" she smirked "don't push it," he said to Eevee and returned his gaze to Reshiram "so if you won't believe me then I'm out" he started to walk out the door when a loud boom was heard

"Don't think you've gotten rid of us so easily" Cassidy said through a megaphone "oh shut your yap already" Jessie said, there was a loud clatter going on inside the ship "hey let us go!" Butch yelled "shut it" Jessie ordered "phtt *sigh* come on let's just finish this, THUNDER BOLT!" Crimson fired a electrical wave "bullet seed!" Treecko spat out seeds "shadow ball!" Eevee shot out a ball of darkness "razor shell" Oshawott threw his shell when it extended into a blade, all the moves were hardly on their way when a jet of fire shot out from behind them; Reshiram had actually helped, the explosion that the ship made was so big all inside the tower were slightly blown back, but miraculously team rocket made it out alive Jessie, James, and Meowth flew in one direction while a tied up duo flew in another "Team rocket's blasting off again" the trio yelled once more "well I'm glad that's over" Crimson sighed

Crimson, Eevee, Treecko and Oshawott left without saying a word the ring on Crimsons finger glowed suddenly a bright white and he stared at the tower "Crimson where did you learn that move" Eevee asked "you haven't noticed several explosions in the morning and me coming an ashy black color all over my fur?" he said stopping "phtt no we all assumed that was for the few times you ever cook" she snickered "wow, why does everything happen to me" he said to himself not realizing that everyone elce had heard "well apparently you're more 'special' than the rest of us" they all nodded in agreement "ok, so thus I return to my pie" he pulled out a half eaten piece of pie "w-where did you get that pie?" Eevee started drooling "NO, my pie, get away foxy, *stuffs pie* thee ath go- ack *swallows* see all gone no pie for you" he closed his eyes and marched down the road "you didn't give me the pie" Eevee's tail twitched in anger "oh no he's in for it now" Oshawott backed off "what, what's gonna happen" Treecko followed Oshawott "no, pie, RAAHH!" she pounced towards Crimson " *gulp* ahh!"

**End of chapter 10** *whew*

Crimson: so long I'm hungey

Eevee: you still have that pie inside your stomach I'll rip you to pieces until I get that pie

Crimson: oh come on there's no way you would do that your too cute to be deadly

Oshawott: few cute things have a darker side

Crimson: true and I should know… wait is she one of them

Oshawott: I think you better hide

Crimson: *gulp* oh noes


	11. Chapter 11 twisted tower

**Woo Ch 11 what to do what to do oh I know**

**Chapter 11**

**Twisted Tower**

It's been a full week since I had last touched that plant and I have fully regained control over myself and were those days awkward, we didn't get much distance because on my conditions, Oshawott kept begging me to go inside a pokéball so we could gain more distance which is weird coming from a Pokémon I had accidently captured

The sky was dark as a single drop of rain hit my nose, at the moment I was in my human form Treecko said he still felt uncomfortable near a human even if it was just me "it's going to rain" I said, there was the sound of footsteps behind us "hello?" I turned around to see a running girl; she stopped right next to us

Her hair was a black and wore a light blue jacket with floral pattern "hi there are you headed to the twisted tower too?" she asked "twisted tower?" I said confused "yes, oh sorry my name's Katrina the twisted tower is one of the coolest places here in Unova I come there every year that is if my parents let me" she said, she isn't that much smaller than me "oh what a cute Eevee, is it yours?" she said kneeling down to the height of Eevee; she held out her hand and Eevee returned the greeting by putting her paw over her hand "yes she's mine, do you have any Pokémon?" I asked "yes" she said not as enthusiastic as I thought she would be she was more disappointed "what's wrong?" I asked as she stood up "I only have one but it doesn't listen to me" she grabbed a pokéball out of her belt and threw it up into the air the white light that escaped immediately went into a tree near by "this is my emolga, it's my only Pokémon I haven't been able to capture anymore because it doesn't listen sometimes I really want to trade it" she was about to return her but I ran up to the Pokémon hiding in the trees "hi there, would you tell me what you don't like about your trainer?" I asked looking at the emolga grabbing for an apple in the tree "like you would understand" her voice was defiantly feminine

"try me, hey could you pass me an apple" I pointed at one near her, she seemed surprised by my response but still let one drop "well what is there to like she took me from my family, why am I even saying this it's not like he's going to know what I'm saying" she took a bit out of the apple "don't worry about that you should have fun with your trainer she's your family now" I took a large bite out of the apple, it sounded like someone was choking, I saw the apple fall while she started to lose balance thankfully she didn't fall and stopped choking "how are you doing that" Katrina and Emolga said at the same time "you've got more in common than I thought, my um parent's said I have a gift" I lied, Eevee rolled her eyes " cool it will ya" I said remembering about the pie "oh then that means you're not able to translate huh" she seemed disappointed "well, I am really she says that you took her away from her family that's why she's mad at you" I said biting the apple once more "oh I'm sorry about that I just felt like oh who am I kidding will you forgive me" Katina stared at her emolga who stared back and turned her head sideways "rejected" Oshawott screamed though I ignored him "a battle might do some good" I suggested, I randomly pointed at Oshawott "you're putting me up with an electric type *sigh* here we go again"

We tried to battle but as Katrina had said she wouldn't listen to a thing she says "let's see, Oshawott use scald" I commanded, out of his mouth came out boiling hot water burning Emolga as well as getting her wet, she was scorching mad. She glided off of the tree in front of Katrina "great, Emolga use aerial ace" Katrina commanded, Emolga didn't do what she was told but instead she formed an electric ball on the tip of her tail and fired at Oshawott, he used his shell to deflect the move; shooting straight up into the sky

"_I want to learn that move_" I thought about the things I could do with that "aww, Emolga please" Katrina pleaded "my name is Sara, Sara you got it *sigh* why do I even bother" she said and turned to me waiting to see what I would do, I was about to say something when the sound of thunder filled the air and rain fell down on us "Emolga return," she took out Sara's pokéball and shot out a red light she stared at me confused "why don't you return yours?" she asked me "they don't like to go in, we better get out of this rain" I suggested, Katrina took place in front of me as I followed her to this twisted tower she had told my about

By the time we reached to tower we were all wet, the place reminded me of a place I've been to before but I couldn't put a finger on it we walked inside and I instantly remembered "_this is where I met primal in the future_" I thought also remembering the rows of Pokémon and people bowing it was sickening "are you ok, um," she said hesitating for a name "Crimson" I told her "ok, Crimson, let's get going" she ran into a hall "so Katrina why is it called the twisted tower?" I asked looking at the various rooms "you'll soon find out" she ran inside a room I recognized as where Eevee had taken me into on the front it said and I read out loud "pokefication room, what is that supposed to mean?"

Katrina's voice came through the door "hey Crimson open the door will ya I can't reach" I thought what she was talking about if she was only a bit smaller than me and the knob wasn't that high but I opened the door anyway

A little Pokémon jumped out at me barking, its fur was a dark gray and around its neck was black mane like fur similar to Eevee's on the top of his head and on the tip of each paw was red fur, I stared in confusion as it started to laugh "oh come on it' me, Karina I guess this thing changed my into a zorua this time it's always different but now it's your turn" she tried nudging me in but with her small size and strength she was unable to soon everyone else joined in and the soles of my shoes skid against the ground "hey I thought you were on my side" I said as the entrance got in closer "I'm not in anyone's side as you recall I'm not exactly your Pokémon" Eevee kept pushing me in

When they finally managed to get me in I decided to change forms and get out as fast as I can before the effects actually started "that's weird you're a red pikachu" she stared curiously "_ahh I can't believe I forgot about my own color I'm in trouble now_" I wanted to run away for showing a secret to a total stranger though I've done that before with Ash but I was hungry that time "well it is the Twisted tower after all" she said moving on to a different room "wow just wow that there was complete idiocy" Treecko said "my side or hers?" I asked him "both"

We kept walking "why aren't there more people here?" I asked "there are they're just inside the main room" we walked a bit farther and the door to the main room appeared it was the same door that was when I told my future self to invade my thoughts, Katrina knocked on the door and it was opened by a boy and a Pokémon. The Pokémon was an Alakazam and I thought the boy was his trainer until he walked away; his movements were not normal. The Alakazam spoke, though it was hard to tell he was speaking in English

"Are you here to enter in the tournament?" he asked "yes we are" Katrina assured "ah, Katina it's a pleasure to see you again seemingly you were turned into a zorua and I see you brought a friend," he turned over to me "are you new? I don't think I've seen you around there parts" he said "uh yes I'm new around here about this tournament what is it?" I asked "the tournament is a battle that the people that turned into Pokémon for this day will fight along with a real Pokémon of their choice or another person" he explained

"The practice room is over there come on" Katrina rushed over to the practice room, she walked weird but then again she is only human, I followed her and saw Eevee, Oshawott and Treecko in the food table eating Pokémon food I gagged as I followed Katrina into a room. Surprisingly they were prepared for people who got changed into quadrupeds so they put in a smaller door to the room "_I didn't see this last time I was here_" I thought entering the room

It was filled with real and fake Pokémon; they all didn't seem to use any move I wondered why. When I was about to hit something a whistle blew "there's only a half hour left to sign up let's go" she said leaving the room. She led me to a table with two people

"I'm for a sign up to a trainer and a Pokémon" the one on the right "and I'm for two teaming trainers" said the one on the left "um, Crimson I don't really have any Pokémon besides Emolga would you um team up with me, you know if it's not too much to ask" I noticed she was trying a little too hard to get me in "sure why not" I grabbed the pen on the table, and signed my name into a sheet and was about to pass on the pen when she held out her paw "right" I noticed she didn't have hands to hold stuff so I put in her name as well

"The tournament won't start for another half hour let's go to explore some more" she went out of the open door and into a hall and I went over to the food table over with the rest of the team I saw them still eating Pokémon food "how can you eat that stuff" I gagged "oh come on it's not as bad as I looks it's actually pretty good" Oshawott said putting one inside his mouth "you should try some" Eevee suggested "no" I refused to taste any of that thing "sneak attack!" Treecko got me from behind shoving Pokémon food into my mouth, I chewed the Pokémon food and swallowed "this… is… wonderful!" I shouted with delight, I grabbed a hand full of Pokémon food and ate another "come on Katrina wanted us to follow her I think she went that way" I walked off in the same direction Katrina did

When we caught up to her she was looking at a room with a heart on it "kissing booth?" I read I saw that Oshawott wanted to go inside "this is my type of room" he jumped up and opened the room, he shut the door behind him. He came out filled with lip stick marks all over his face and with a smile, he seemed dizzy for some reason "warning sweet kisses may be inflicted" Katrina read on and we all started laughing, we kept walking on and found another room "humanizer" Karina said "huh, I've always wondered what it's like to be a human" Eevee said as she tapped my shoulder and signaled me to open the door for her and I did so, she walked inside and I closed the room.

The door was opened back by Eevee but she wasn't an eevee anymore she was a seven year old girl, she wore a silvery long sleeved shirt and pants with a white scarf and her long hair was also silver "whoa how do you stand on two legs" she said putting her hands on the wall and slowly letting go "wait… where is my tail" she said looking behind her, then she quickly turned around, kneeled and picked me up off the ground "Crimson! Tell me where fluffy tail is or I'll rip your little head off" she threatened, I had never seen this side of her. Her face showed anger, confusion, and worry all at the same time. As I hesitated to answer she squeezed my body tighter "aww so he gets a girl to carry him no fair" Oshawott turned slightly to the left "not the time Oshawott" I said "answer me!" she kept tightening her grip "your… crushing… me… human… equals no… tail… member let… go please" I said unable to breath "oh right, how long will I stay like this?" she said letting me drop to the ground "you're grip is *huff* much stronger as a human"

Another whistle was blown "we'd better hurry I think that's the five minute mark" Katrina said running back in the direction of the main room, the rest of us were about to leave but were stopped a no longer eevee, Eevee "wait, how the hell do you walk!" she screamed so loudly I think my ears were going to burst "how the hell do you scream so loud?" I changed forms to reach the size Eevee was now "Treecko keep an eye out in case she comes back for me" I told him "just take a step one by one instead of walking on four" I demonstrated a little for her and she followed me step by step and quickly learned how "coming!" Treecko warned and I changed as fast as I could but felt a jolt of pain all over my body "_ow, note to self changing too fast makes pain_"

"Come on, it's gonna start soon, are you ok?" she asked "yeah I'm fine, I think I just need a discharge" I responded and fired a quick and small bolt "WHOA, how did you do that!" she exclaimed "questions later we only have a minute left" she left yet again and this time I followed. We reached a different room and went inside; the room was a lot bigger than expected four battle fields with a broad line driven straight through the middle. There were three judges one keeping track of the left side of the field, a second onto the right and a nurse joy with her audino

"We're up in first verses those two" she picked up one of her paws and pointed at a butterfree and purloin who were talking to some people in the side lines "but luckily we're not up against them" she pointed at a plusle and minun who were playing with each other doing air maneuvers "why?" I asked "because they were the winners 5 years in a row, strange how they always manage to turn into that and they're the only ones that can use moves that is until now, you were able to use a move how did you do that?" she asked with zeal "uh, it's not that hard why can't you use moves?" I asked, she looked at me like if I was an idiot "were not naturally born Pokémon DUH!" she answered I wanted to shock her I really did but a voice came up, I turned around and saw a woman in a light green dress with her blond hair bundled up

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 154 annual Twisted Tower tournament today come to see if we can be a great trainer and Pokémon, let's welcome the judges for today's tournament, John! Timmy and our local nurse Joy!" the crowd started to cheer loudly "up first in our tournament we have a new comer Crimson as a pikachu! And our annual competitor Katrina as a zorua!" she shouted and the crowd cheered again "and on the other corner we have Angel as a butterfree! And Alex as a purloin" she said and Alex showed off her claws with Angel flying elegantly over her

We entered the arena and Alex but her claws over her face "are you ready to lose, you may be a newbie but we won't go easy on you" she threatened "oh please Crimson here ha- mmhhmhhm" I closed her mouth shut "save it for later" I whispered harshly "the battle will begin as soon as your ready" the announcer said and we all got into our positions "ready… Go"

**3****rd**** person**

Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, James and Meowth all walked into their bosses room disappointed "so what news do you have for me and it better be good" Giovanni said "well as much as we hate to say it…they were right, he talks, he's smart, he can use a wider variety of moves than a pikachu but there is a little something we caught" Cassidy held up two pictures "what am I supposed to be seeing here all I see is a boy and the pikachu" he said grumpily "well sir during these freeze frames we had our motion sensor on and we noticed that at the moment there was only one signature when he went in," Butch pointed at a picture of Crimson in his human form "and when he came out, we also managed to get a D.N.A sample for when he was held captive, sadly we underestimated him and he got away flooding the underwater lair" Butch said and handed over a vial with blood inside of it "excellent news with this we might be able to create an army of enhanced Pokémon"

**Main pov**

Only 3 tree minutes into the battle and Katrina is already panting, this was way easier than a normal battle I'm able to dodge any move left and right they haven't landed a hit on me yet, Katrina on the other hand had been hit by Angel's tackle "you find this *huff* easy" she said "well yeah this is nothing compared to when I'm, um fighting with my Pokémon" I said in response, I looked over to the people in the sidelines they had their eyes practically glued on to my; amazed on how easily I'm going although I'm a 'newbie' it made me feel a little uncomfortable "beginner's luck" she mumbled "_how do I hurt them without using any moves… I've got it_" I thought as I jumped behind Alex and grabbed her tail, I sent electricity from my cheeks through my body and into my hands; it stung a bit but at least it worked, Alex was decently electrocuted putting her out of the competition "woo one down one to go" I shouted and everyone kept staring, I saw the plusle and minun stare at me and whisper something; I started to get a bit suspicious "this guy's good I better stay high" said Angel and flew up out of both our reaches "_the only way I can get her is by using an electrical move or flamethrower,_" I thought about what to do suddenly the ground shook

"It seems the tower is changing the stage" said the announcer "what?" I screamed and looked at the ground high building rocks erupted from the ground making the stage look like a mountainous region "this is perfect" Katrina said running up the high rocks, when she reached the top she jumped up onto Angel and because she couldn't support Katrina's weight she got slammed down and into the ground getting her out "we win! We win!" she shouted in victory

"And the victors are Katrina and Crimson!" shouted the announcer, the crowd roared. We stepped off the stage to make room for the next competitors

**3****rd**

"No, no, no!" shouted a man in a white lab coat "all of our test subjects have died we can't work with this" he said again, a woman also with a lab coat came by and looked at a clipboard "we still haven't done the test with one of his own species" she said "are you saying we should cross a pikachu and a human?" he asked "no, stupid a pikachu we still haven't tried to test with a pikachu!" she exclaimed "oh, right"

**Main pov**

As another battle took place I had left to the outside of the tower and the rain was still raging on "these battles are just too easy" I sighed and sated at the rain, lightning struck not even ten feet away the force of the impact left a hole in the ground a little being came out "oh hi Crimson sometime no see, epic timing back there wasn't it" the being was Celebi "hi Celebi… Celebi! Shouldn't you be working for me… ish" I said "well yeah he's asleep right now, I've noticed something's happening, he's a little nicer I mean he had only killed like ten people and Pokémon this week that's a new, he somehow got goggles which I see where he got them and he's had these moments in where he's talking to himself like if there was someone else with him and he's never done that before" she said floating up higher as each thing she said went by "I haven't been changing much have I" I said and sighed "well I'm late for the competition," she flew into the tower and I followed her and grabbed her by the foot "WAIT! Wont someone see you and try to capture you" I said letting her go "phtt I come here every year since you canceled it, I just blend in with the crowd" and she kept flying, I heard several light footsteps, I stared with caution as two small figures came closer

"Well, well, well, look who it is sis it's the pikachu who had the audience wowed" the dark figure lightened up into a minun "yes bro, for a newbie he's pretty good" the other figure lightened into a plusle "oh how rude of me my name is Andrew" he said "and I'm Ruby!" she shouted, Andrew came up closer to me and his paw started to glow a bright yellow "this championship belongs to us you got it I don't care how good you are, we will win" his paw stopped glowing and he walked away along with his sister "_there's something going on with those two_" I thought and headed back to the battle room and sat in the sideline next to Eevee who was playing with Katrina, after a few moments a girl that seemed older than me sat down next to me, she wore a green dress and her hair was also green "Celebi?" I said quietly she just smiled and nodded "wait what you're not as old as I'd thought you would be" I said "_I'll take that as a complement, yes compared to the other I'm only a hatchling_" she said telepathically I looked around and no one else seemed to hear that

The next battle had started and it was Andrew and Ruby's turn "it's time for round four and the last round for today here he have last year's winners Andrew and Ruby! And over here we have two newcomers Alice as a lilligant and Jonny as a scrafty" she said and the crowd screamed chanting out "Ruby, Andrew, Ruby, Andrew" over and over again "ready, GO!"

The battle started at a fast pace most wouldn't notice that at the speed Andrew was going he was actually using quick attack and Ruby was doing the same the moment they hit their mark Andrew stopped and Ruby so did Ruby and did a little cheer together with the people joining along "we may be down but we're not out ready sis?" Jonny said "ready bro" she ran as fast as she could with Jonny right behind her when she was right in front of Andrew she moved over to the side and Jonny punched him in the face sending him a few feet back

"You did not just hurt me" he wiped a bit blood off of the corner of his mouth and jumped right in front of him and tackled him down, I thought I saw his paw glow a light blue but Ruby came up in front of him before anyone took notice. They both went after Alice one Jonny had been knocked out, a barrage of attacks; one after another Andrew and Ruby attacked Alice until she fell to the ground "the winners for this round are Andrew and Ruby" said the announcer "until tomorrow, this is Cristina signing off" everyone started to leave I was the first one out, the rain had stopped and the skies were returning to their majestic blue color "fresh air makes me feel wild" I took a deep breath and sat next to the door waiting for the rest of the group, I waited for quite a while and fell asleep

Everything was bitch black and I couldn't move at all just floating there, I couldn't even see my own body it was like I didn't exist "are you sure… all of our… died…" I couldn't see where the voice was coming from but all I could do was listed, the voices were actually strangely familiar "I can't give… live long…" there were more voices in between "he's too… you've gone… I quit" there was some other voices and footsteps until there was only one voice "no their all wrong… crazy… finish… more… hahaha" the laughter was really creepy and died out and I awakened in a cold sweat

"_Weirdest dream ever, where am I?"_ I thought and looked around; I saw a window and looked outside. The sky was a bright orangey red, almost no clouds over head, over all beautiful scenery. After enjoying the sight for a few minutes a low screeching sound flooded the room "oh good it's nice to see you have woken up and you haven't changed back yet weird" Katrina had her human form again and zoned out for a moment "hello? Katrina? Hello you in there" I tapped her lightly "oh sorry I'm just thinking on how to get Emolga to listen to me" she zoned out again "that reminds me… outside NOW!" I screamed and pointed out "jezz ok" she went outside, once outside I turned to her and said "take out Sara"

"Sara? Who's that?" she asked "right, right let me introduce you to Sara, take out your emolga" I said and she did so "Katrina, Sara, Sara Katrina ok then now that you know her name hopefully you'll be less mad, right?" I turned to Sara and she nodded, later I told Katrina to kneel down "ok so I will try to battle Sara and only with the moves you tell her to do I'll get hit otherwise she'll miss" I whispered into her ear "you verses a real Pokémon? Don't make me laugh you'll never win" she said loudly "fine whatever just do it ok"

We got into position "Sara use volt tackle" Katrina commanded but as expected Sara didn't listen and used electro ball which I easily ducked under "aerial ace" Katrina said and this time Sara seemed to listed because she did what she was told so I took the hit "hey Crimson what are we supposed to be doing?" she asked across the battle field and I sighed at her sense of not understanding stuff "this is supposed to teach her to trust your judgments as her trainer" I said "oh ok, Sara use volt tackle" Kartina said but Sara just glided to a nearby apple tree "aww Sara come on get down please" she pleaded "you're putting me up against him, the Pokémon whisperer, he doesn't even stand a chance against me or even land a hit for that matter" Sara said staring down at me, I was angered by what she said I may not naturally be a Pokémon but it still hurt "you want to bet on it" I said angrily "hahaha fine if you actually manage to hit me um I'll eat the worst apple here but if I win you'll um eat Pokémon food cause I know how much humans hate it's taste" she said "that has got to be the worst bet ever" she immediately cut me off "I suck at making bets ok" she yelled defending herself "fine ok then you don't have to yell" I grabbed at my ears and translated most of the important parts to Katrina because she told me to

Night was approaching and our battle was dragged out but at least I somehow managed to get Sara to listen to Katrina after continuous dodging, I also did show off a little by using some of my attacks which was a complete accident "Katrina it's getting late" shouted what I thought was her mom "ok"

"I have to ask how did I get here?" I asked way late "you're a little late on the question but this is my house Eevee carried you here after you fell asleep" she said stopping in front of the door "and they are?" I asked "inside the Pokémon center not too far from here" and she went inside

I walked a few yards and walked through some trees and standing before me was a huge bright red building "whoa" I marveled at its size and switched form before I went in "hi, might you be Crimson?" she asked "yes" I answered "great Katrina came by earlier and reserved this room for you," she save me a card key that in black letters it read K-6 "might I add you are great for a new comer it's like you have a natural talent for this" she commented "thanks" I said and left to look for the room

After several minutes of looking for the correct room I found K-6, instead of a knob there was a card slot so I slid the card through and a little beep sound emitted off of it as a light turned green "it's about time you got *yawn* here I was going to go out for you" Eevee put her head down, Treecko was asleep on the window sill and Oshawott was no were to be seen "where's Oshawott?" I asked "inside *yawn* closet, hehe" she smiled and fell asleep "the closet?" I walked over to a door and opened it only to find a sleeping Oshawott, I sighed, took out his pokéball and returned him inside, sleep was only a few seconds away because how tired I was

**THE END wait what no, no, no this is all wrong it's**

**END OF CHAPTER 11, my work here is done**

**Crimson: these battles were way too easy **

**Oshawott: well you can't expect much from humans**

**Crimson: what did you say?**

**Oshawott: uh, nothing**

**Crimson: very well then Bye every one, remember to review**


	12. Chapter 12 time gets weird

**youDay two has come**

**Chapter 12**

**Time is getting weird**

The same dream happened to get created but there was something different I couldn't see myself or anything else but the voices got clearer "are you sure we should continue all of our test subjects have died I don't think we should keep doing this" said that same first voice from before "I can't give up this is my lifelong dream we must proceed" this time his voice was more clear it seemed not so low but decently masculine "he's too young look at what you're doing you've gone too far, I quit" said the first voice and the same procedure happened "no they're all wrong they're blind they can't see we're nearing a solid breakthrough, I'm not crazy, I will finish and make more" and that same creepy laughter "vital signs are good, breathing is good, yes I've finally done it… wait no, no, no don't die you can't die now" he seemed worried, and I felt weaker and weaker, then a loud crash "ahh no! I've failed once more!"

I woke up to someone shaking my body "Crimson, Crimson wake up" I noticed it was Eevee who was shaking me "huh oh, good morning, let me guess you're hungry, you can't open the door," I saw Treecko mad still on the window sill "and you woke Treecko up so he would help you get out" I finished saying, she blinked "are you sure you're not psychic cause you got that all right" she said and bit my shirt and pulled me off the bed along with the covers "alright, alright let me get dressed first"

After I put on some cloths I took Eevee and Treecko out into the kitchen-which thankfully I found soon, there I saw that there were many other trainers and Pokémon eating and a younger lady who actually looked almost identical to the nurse joy in the front desk "hello, and what would you and your Pokémon like" she stared down at Eevee and Treecko, which reminded me to take out Oshawott. He came out still sleeping, with his eyes closed he sniffed the air "food!" he jumped up "calm down, we have to order first" I said and the lady gave me a small menu, we sat down at the nearest open table and I opened the menu. It had pictures for every spot and its name at the bottom

**Pokémon menu**

**Pokémon food**

**Flavors:**

**Oran, sitrus, pecha, rawst, tamato, leppa**

"So which one of these would you like?" I asked them "Sitrus!" shouted Oshawott "I want pecha" Eevee said "and you?" I turned to Treecko "I'm not hungry" he said "ok then" I left to order "pecha for Eevee, Sitrus for Oshawott and can I just get just some Oran barriers for Treecko," I said "and for myself I just want some cereal" I walked back to the table and saw Treecko wasn't there any more "where is Treecko?" I asked "I don't know he just left" Oshawott said "and you didn't stop him, *sigh* call me went breakfast gets here" I left looking for Treecko

I went and searched out searched outside "TREECKO! Where are you!" I screamed cupping my hands around my mouth, "_Urgent message! Crimson!_" Celebi's voice reverberated inside my head giving me a head ach "ow, what's wrong, Celebi where are you?" I asked feeling a bit relived of my head ach, I felt something touch me "Crimson are you ok?" Treecko said "yeah I'm fine," I standing up "Celebi where are you" I shouted "right in front of you" she said and the space in front distorted and flashed white "trouble, trouble," she waved her arms up and down and looked down at Treecko "ahh, he finaly got me! Oh it's just yours" she sighed in relief "food's at the table… whoa" Eevee came up from behind me followed by Oshawott "you, you, you, you, your Celebi" Oshawott said with his mouth open "yes, thank you" she flew around in delight "you were saying" Treecko distracted her from her little dance

"Oh yeah, remember when we traveled into the future-"

"Whoa, whoa we? Crimson you've got some explaining to" Eevee said sternly "uh, I'll tell you later" I said a bit nervous, Celebi got a tree branch off the ground and started to draw on the dirt, when she finished it Y shaped markings "ok so as when I took you before the time line was like this," and she made two other lines closer together but erased the previous ones "and now it's like this, when I went to check what it was I saw that the good side was less peaceful meanwhile the bad side is becoming more peaceful"

"time for your explanation, Crimson" Eevee said "fine, you know when I want to absolutely kill you and almost did when I cut that flower off your head," I said "your eyes get red, cheeks and stripes turn black and you do this maniacal laughter, yup we know" Eevee said "uh, hehe, so anyway I'm split like completely split it's a two in one, so far I've kindda been able to contain it but it gets harder" I said and feeling a bit of worry "oh, even I never understood why he was nice about once a month or so," she flew up higher as she pondered "so then that means you're mixing again, you're good and bad self got rid of the other half but not permanently" she flew up higher and higher until she hit her head on a tree branch

I heard the sound of footsteps closing in on us "Crimson! Mornin'… whoa," Katrina stared at Celebi in amazement while she rubbed her head "I must catch it," Katrina pulled out a pokéball and threw it straight at Celebi "oops gotta go" she traveled away and the pokéball just flew through the air without hitting anything "aww I really wanted to catch it" she sighed in disappointment and picked the pokéball off the ground "my, my Crimson you were so close to a legendary and you didn't even try to get it," she shook her head "you are such a beginner" she said "says the beginner" I replied, she got mad at my comment "the second half is going to begin in about an hour hope you had a good breakfast" she said and reminded me that the breakfast was ready

After breakfast we all left to the tower, once inside hid and changed forms and explored some rooms. We were too afraid to even go inside one fearing what it would do, inside a hall I met up with Andrew and Ruby who were still plusle and minun I "it seems were not the only one that can change forms and the stupid humans don't suspect a thing, so when were you changed?" asked Andrew, he had me really confused, changed? I wasn't made "what are you talking about?" I said getting even more suspicious "so you don't know" Andrew said curiously "brother you don't think," Ruby whispered something into his ear "what are they talking about? Changed?"Eevee asked from behind me "I don't… know" I said, they kept whispering and I caught some of the words "are you sure sis I mean come on he doesn't even know when he was changed," after some other words the both turned to me at the same time "I'll see you in the finals" Ruby said happily and they left down the hall

"What was that all about" Treecko asked, I shrugged "well out of what I saw the minun is pretty boring but the plusle is more energetic than him, so I'm going to play with her bye-bye" Eevee sped down the hall "wait, Eevee *sigh* wow" I heard energetic cheers and Eevee ran back past me with Ruby following her, Andrew came up following Ruby but couldn't catch up yet he tried "come on let's get Eevee back" I said and started to run on all fours, I had to go into a quick attack to catch up to Eevee "wow you're fast" I said when I got next to her "I'm not fast I'm an eevee… oh right thank you" Eevee said stopping to a screeching halt, while I kept running straight into a wall; I was able to slow down enough that the hit didn't hurt too badly, I grabbed my goggles and checked if it had been damaged luckily there was no scratches or cracks

"haha you failed" Eevee said as she passed next to me, soon Treecko came by and then Oshawott did to gasping for air "how *huff* do you run so fast?" he questioned "well me and-"

"it was a rhetorical question" Oshawott put his paw over his face "hi guys" I recognized that voice as Katrina's and she was turned into an emolga "you're an emolga" I said, and Sara glided over her and landed next to Eevee "I know right I think now I'll be able to understand a little more on how Sara feels, but you're a crimson pikachu… again" her expression showed a sign of suspicion which made me feel a bit nervous "meh, it's a 600 and something probable more to one but that's still something," she said I saw Oshawott facepaw behind her "so now that I've found you," she faced Sara "how exactly do you glide, It's so hard I keep falling over" she wined, Sara only sighed "you need to keep your head straight or else you'll just nose dive" Sara explained, and I repeated what she said to Katrina "oh, why didn't you say so… oh yeah right"

We walked into the battle room: the stage was the way it was before, and there were already a lot of people inside this time there were less Pokémon than there was yesterday, there was a big group of people around something so I decided to take a look. Andrew and Ruby were signing autographs "it seems you're famous around here" I said looking at the many admiring people "well it all comes naturally when you win at this thing 5 years in a row" Ruby said signing another "mind if I break that streak" I said and everyone around me gasped and started to laugh "you think you can beat them they've won five years in a row kid, you are just here once you don't have a chance" said a grown man "try me" I walked off and everyone kept staring at me

A girl came up to me: she wore an orange shirt with a big smiley face in the middle, her hair was braided and had purple glasses and had a green backpack "hi, I saw the way you went up to them, you were very brave" she said "brave? How" I asked "last year I made it to the finals and was up against them, I tried I really did but I didn't have a chance to even hit them they moved to fast and when Andrew knocked me down on the floor I just don't know what happened I think I saw his hand glow, it's impossible I thought and when I told anyone else they just laughed," she pulled a laptop out of her backpack and opened it up "my friend, Toby, recorded this while I was in the battle

I guess she was the kirlia because the houndour had fainted. Andrew ran at blinding speed and push kicked her onto the ground and for a split second before Ruby came in Andrew's paw started to glow a faint light blue "see I'm not crazy but when I show this to others they say I edited it" she said and her eyes began to water "you don't think I'm crazy do you?" she asked and tears burst forth "no! No! I believe you," she seemed glad "you-you do?"

"Yes, I do I have noticed that they are going too fast for a normal running speed,"

"Are you thinking a quick attack?"

"Yes though it's not fast enough for the streak to come by," I thought of it for a while "I'll be sure to get into more detail" I said and left

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the second half of this annual tournament, this is Cristina and let's give a big cheer for our first competitors for today," I ran to my position and an emolga wobbly glided over to the same spot "Katrina and Crimson!" she said into the microphone and the crowd burst in an ear piercing cheer; I had to cover up my ears "and for their opponents here's Andrew and Ruby!" and again the crowd roared in an even louder roar of excitement "are you ready… GO!"

The battle speeded in as Andrew and Ruby crisscrossed coming straight at us, their speed was slow for me and I easily managed to step aside out of Ruby's line of attack but Katrina wasn't so agile Andrew hit her right in the stomach sending her into the air. Katrina took advantage of the height and glided back onto the ground

At the same moment the stage began to change: the floor got softer and softer until it was sand and small rock mounds drove out, "_speed moves won't work anymore_" I thought, Andrew and Ruby slowed down to a stop and started to kick at the sand creating a small sandstorm. I turned away and closed my eyes "ahh sand in my eyes I can't see!" Katrina screamed, I moved over to the side away from the sand "aww I got sand all over my fur" I murmured and tried shaking it off

Again the stage changed and returned back to normal, Andrew and Ruby looked at each other and nodded, they did the same crisscross maneuver but this time Andrew came for me. I swiftly moved aside but he predicted my move and swerved right into me hurtling me in to the air, I landed on my feet and smiled. He smiled as well, he jumped high into the air "thunder bolt!" he said and a strong bolt drove towards me, I intercepted with my own thunder bolt; equally matched we both stopped

"uh…" the announcer was left stunned an well as the audience their cheering had stopped silent "this battle has heated up, this may the battle the battle of the century, I hope you guys brought a camera cause this is going to be a battle to remember" Cristina shouted and everyone cheered

"But, bro I thought you said not to use moves and to go easy on him" Ruby said to Andrew "that was then this is now!" he answered and his paws began to spark "yay, we can finally use moves against these humans" her hands also sparked, Ruby and Andrew high fived each other and pointed their paws at me, the glow from their paws began to glow brighter and brighter "zap cannon!" they both said in unison and fired a beam of electricity hitting me dead center the wide beam also hit Katrina though not as hard. The deadly beam eventually faded off and I was still standing up leaving the crowd bewildered, Andrew and Ruby were in shock at my seemingly miraculous ability to stay standing "oww, that move was s-strong b-but not strong enough" I clutched at my stomach and they smiled at the same time "we might of not finished you" Andrew said "but we did injure you" Ruby finished his sentence and they released their paws, I turned to Katrina who was shaking uncontrollably, I ran towards her

"Are you ok?" I asked and tried lifting Katrina off the ground "i-i-i-I c-can't move o-or stop t-the stop the sh-shakiness" the moment she said that I knew she was paralyzed "_wait zap cannon is a move that causes immediate paralysis so why am I not?_" I questioned myself and opened and closed my hands "how are you n-n-not paralyzed?" Karina stopped shaking but still couldn't move, I shrugged "I don't know"

"There is just one more left to do" Andrew said and glanced at his sister "you're right but are sure, it's a new move" and returned a slightly worried stare "I think we've practice enough don't you think" Andrew smiled, Ruby's worried look soon went away and switched into a smile, they grabbed paws and spun around and around "lighting tornado!" the hollered in union and their body sparked; Andrew in blue and Ruby in yellow. They spun faster and faster until the lightning towered about ten feet over me

From their motionless state they started moving slowly; soon they started to gain momentum until it was hard to avoid. I got hit by a chunk broken off of the stage; that piece landed on top of me putting me immobile "argh get this thing off of me!" I screamed and squirmed in an attempt to get free, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the attack, and I waited for a small moment and opened my eyes feeling a little curious. They were slowing down to a stop, when the wall of lightning went down I saw both of them walking dizzily

"_Lucky break_" I said to myself and tried pushing the rock off of my body "ahh if only I could move my tail I could I could probably slice this" I said waving my tail up and down. Andrew did eventually got control again and he jumped on top of the stone holding me down, it got harder to breath due to the added weight, small but effective "you're strong, but this is where it ends" his paw glowed and Ruby soon joined, I started to cough and in attempt to use flamethrower only smoke came out

Now they seemed very bewildered and Andrew stepped back "smoke?" Ruby said looking at the small puffs of black smoke; I took a deep breath "flamethrower!" I released what air I had inside and released a flame; the flames got her upper torso and her head roasting her

"bu-but that's impossible," the nurse joy stood up "out of all my time healing Pokémon there has never been a Pokémon that can learn flamethrower without it being learned naturally" she protested "hey Joy I'm not exactly normal now am I!" shouted to her, Ruby fell down to the ground with a small 'thud'

"Ruby!" Andrew ran to his unconscious sister "what are you?" he glared at me "like you said you're not the only ones" I said, Katrina was able to move again and helped me take the rock off "how the heck did you do that?" she asked, I had to think of an excuse "it just came to me?"

"wow you're just full of surprises no one has been able to even beat one of them, and I think their even trying now" she said, Andrew was in full rage now "you've burned Ruby, though it is hilarious, your time in this competition has come to an end" he began to spark wildly; bolts flying everywhere, the audience got scared and started to run out

Most of everyone left the only ones who stayed was nurse Joy, Cristina, a couple people from the audience, Celebi who was a human to blend in, Eevee who was trying to get into the stage but Celebi kept holding her back, Treecko and Oshawott

"Thunder!" Andrew yelled and a large bolt came hurtling at us, Katrina moved to the side but I didn't have enough time to

The blue electricity surged through my body, the pain was undeniable. After what seemed like an eternity it he stopped. I tried standing up but my legs wouldn't let me stand without pain "ahh," I winced and fell

"Crimson!"Eevee screamed from the side lined "let me got in Cele- oww my head!" her ears folded back and put her paws on her head "_I told you not to say my name_"

"Finally, you are down time to take you out" his whole body glowed and sparked, he charged at me. My body felt like a sand bag, I was completely useless to the oncoming attack. My body traveled several feet and dropped face flat onto the ground "oww," I tried standing up again succeeded  
>"you're still able to stand but that's not possible you can't be standing after all of that, you can't be real you're just a dream… yes that's it this is all a dream and my sister isn't really dead you never killed her" he began to murmur stuff, Ruby shifted positions "oww, am I out? Aww my fur is all singed," Ruby stood up and looked at her brother and him back to her "y-you're alive" Andrew sighed in relief "well duh, I'm fine a little singed but fine" she walked off onto a corner and sat down<p>

"That's a relief I'm still going to take you down and take that 6th victory" he sparked with excitement "thunder!" The blue lightning charged up at us and we both moved over to the side, I noticed that some more people had come inside

I still felt weak but I got enough to heal "are you ok?" Katrina asked and stared straight at Andrew "I'm fine, can you do any moves?" I asked and grimaced as I tasted the bile taste of blood in my mouth "I've sort of learned how to glide to maybe I can do something with that"

Andrew stomped on the ground in frustration "wild charge!" he ran without stop; zigzagging towards us. Katrina jumped and stayed in the air, I tried moving around moving around on all fours to dodge. As much as I tried my arms gave in and I fell to ground

"yes, yes," he jumped up "Thunderbolt!" he said, but Katrina glided and tackled him down, he crashed down picking up a small dust cloud; he exhaled and coughed, Andrew was down and out

"um, it seems we have our winner?" Cristina seemed confused. I sighed and laid down on the ground. The crowd stayed quiet and suddenly cheered

Several minutes passed by and we all left to the main room "to congratulate this year's teaming winners… Katrina and Crimson!" said Cristina and everyone cheered, two people came by caring a small case; one went one way and the other towards us "and to our winners for the normal competition … Hanna and her companion Braviary!" the crowd cheered again, the people opened the case and held up two medallions. The medals were put over us; I looked at it: the shining gold gleamed as the light from a chandelier overhead. A pokéball design was etched onto it.

"I never thought we would win" Katrina marveled at the medallion. Several hours passed as the celebration continued many were marveled what I accomplished, some confused, and others suspicious and angered. I got the group together "we have to keep going" I said, everyone seemed ok with it well everyone except for Eevee "aww, come on please let's stay some more, please, please, pleeeeese" her silver eyes sparkled in no relation whatsoever to any light source "no, no don't do that, ahh!" her eyes just gleamed so innocently "Fine we can stay a little longer" I said and she finally stopped "yay, oh I found a room that I wanted you to read" she started nudging me and ran off; I followed her along with Oshawott and Treecko.

We kept searching for the room that Eevee had told me about "Eevee, we're lost aren't we" I said bluntly "no, hehe of course not" she laughed nervously, she turned at a corner "HEY, I found it" her voice enlightened, I stared at the room and looked at the small plaque "Baby daycare" I read out loud "ok then" I opened the door for Eevee "go ahead if you want to go inside" I dropped down on the ground "I'm not going in," she charged and tackled me inside "hey!" before I got a chance to get a hold of myself she shut the door closed, I tried to open the door but found it locked "what?"

I turned and saw various babe Pokémon and humans all crawling towards me "hey! What's going on, Eevee let me out" I hit my hand on the door as hard as I could

**3****rd**** pov**

Eevee laughed at Crimson's wining "Eevee! I can here you laughing!" Crimson kept hitting the door "there are babies everywhere help! Me… ahh let go of me… oww! That's my tail! Ahhhh help…piiiii!" he screamed and Eevee kept laughing up until she shed a tear "oh, oh, ok Treecko mind opening the door" she said and kept laughing, he opened the door

"Ok then where is Crim-" she stopped dead and stared at a small, red baby pichu sucking on his thumb "pi?" the pichu slightly twisted his head "C-C-Crims-son?" Eevee said in shock and the pichu just smiled, Treecko and Oshawott came in and in an instant were as shocked as Eevee. Treecko carried the pichu out.

"uh, wow, you're a hatchling" Eevee stared at the pichu closely "your eyes are the same as Crimson's… then that means" Eevee expression enlightened "aww you're so cute" Eevee started to play with Crimson "pi…pichu" he pushed Eevee away but she kept persisting

**Crimson's pov**

"Hey stop it" I said and kept pushing Eevee with my little paws "aww, he can't even talk right" Eevee cooed

"_What's going on, i-I can feel myself moving but I can't control myself_" I thought, but waited for no response "_ahh I can't handle this girl!" _said a voice inside of my head, I instantly lost control of my body and came back into the dark void.

"uh, oh his eyes are red I would stay back if I were you" Oshawott warned and stepped back "oh, please don't worry at this age I don't think he'll do any damage at all" she said and stared back at me, I saw my other half put my small hand up "aww, see he's not so bad" she returned the gesture by putting her paw on my hand, he immediately sent a strong jolt straight to her "ahh," she jerked back and blew on her paw "HEY! That hurt" Eevee shouted, I just laughed and regained control.

"_gezz, I can't control myself either"_ he said inside of my head "_what do you mean_" I questioned "_must I answer everything, since that thing our instincts overwrote everything so we may feel our body move but instincts are in control"_ he _explained _

**End of chapter 12**

**Eevee: so how long are you going to stay like this?**

**Crimson: pichu pi? (I don't know)**

**Oshawott: maybe I could take care of him for now **

**Crimson: pi! Pi! Pi! Pichu chu! (no, no, no not you)**

**Eevee: no Oshawott if this effect lasts too long you might turn him into a pervert like you**

**Crimson: chu (whew)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pichu pi chu pi **

**Chapter 13**

It's been now two days since my body has been has been turned into a baby, my instincts are still in full control. The first day was complete torture with every one making baby noises and playing with me, while I was really mad and shouted at them my body just giggled and played. The second day I got this urge to go exploring, I got lost for quite a while. At dusk was when the group finally found me "_finally_" I had said but no one heard

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the sky: it was getting filled with dark clouds "_it rains a lot here doesn't it… wait_" I moved my arm "hey I'm back to normal" I said, I was so glad I was able to talk out loud or even move for that matter. I heard thunder rumple in the distance, Eevee stirred and walked up to me, eyes half closed. I walked away from her, hiding in the shadows and looked to see what her reaction would be

"Crimson?" her eyes opened in shock "Crimson! Where are you?" Eevee shouted, I heard a light thud on the ground nearby, Treecko ran to Eevee "WHAT?" he shouted, Oshawott was unaware of what was going on and stayed asleep. Eevee stared angrily at Oshawott "YOU'RE ASLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Eevee screamed but he just waved his paw around "five more minutes mom" Oshawott and repositioned his arm under his head "you want to play like that don't you" Eevee said and formed a shadow ball over her head "oh yes that's exactly how I want to play" he said quietly, Eevee's shadow ball dissolved and she put a disgusted face "I always knew you were a pervert Oshawott" she shook her head in disappointment "shadow ball!" another shadow ball formed and she fired it in close range and woke him up.

"oww, what! What?" he shouted looking for the cause of the attack "Crimson is missing" she hollered and looked around nervous, I couldn't help but to laugh a bit "that laugh, stupid Crimson you're back to normal, I had so many plans" she stomped down on the ground in anger

"Why is it that those plans were so playful and annoying, so anyway we need to find some kind shelter there's going to be a big lightning storm tonight" I stared up into the sky "I don't want to get struck by lightning again" I said and realized what I said "_again? Why did I say again?" I thought_

"great let's get going then… oh" Eevee froze as a drop of rain landed on small black nose, not even a minute later rain poured down on us "ahh run" I ran on all fours hoping to find some kind house

Minutes pasted and my fur was soaked and the rain kept pelting on us. In the distance a large house came in sight "yes finally" Oshawott said from behind all of us, as we neared the house I switched forms and knocked on the door

"Hello? Is there anyone home?" I said and waited for a response "go away, my master won't want you here" a voice said from inside, I stepped back slightly "oh quiet down Micah, you'll scare them away" said another voice and the door opened reveling a man in a lab coat, his hair was dark brown and wore glasses "welcome, come in get out of this rain" he said and let us go in, the room was filled with various machines and an umbreon "so you must be Micah" I said, he answered with a nod

"You shouldn't be here" he said "ok, then I'll take that as a warning" I backed away from Micah, he seemed stunned for a moment, the scientist came next to me "I see you've met my friend Micah let me introduce myself, I'm doctor Hideaki, but just call me Kei"

All attention went to Eevee when she shook around sending water everywhere "stop it!" Micah ordered, Eevee stopped and stared at him astonished "no, it can't be, you can't him" she muttered, I looked at Micah and he seemed as astonished "little sis?" he said nearing her "Umbie?" she got teary eyed and slightly smiled, Micah and Eevee burst into tears

Kei neared me and asked "what's with your eevee?" I was just as confused as he was "I don't really know, all I heard was little sis," I said, he looked surprised "I get that reaction a lot" I said, looking back at the family reunion "hey can I talk to you," Eevee turned and looked at me "privately" she said and returned her gaze to Micah "uh, sure" he said and lead her to another room

I stared at all the machines "wow, this is a lot of machines, did you make all of these?" I asked Kei, Oshawott pulled on my pants "hey Crimson, ask him if we can use them" he told me "Oshawott that's rude" I took out his pokéball and returned him inside, Kei kept staring at me "so what did he say?" Kei asked me "ok, he said if we can use them" I told him "so you can talk to Pokémon" he walked to a desk and got a clipboard "mind if I ask you a question?" the question caught me off guard "sure?" I said

"so when did you learn to communicate with Pokémon?" he asked me and began to write on a page "um, I don't know, ever since I could remember I guess" I said and he kept writing on the page "stupid_, you have amnesia you don't even remember your birthday_" said a voice inside me

"Ok then, let's take Osawott's request and show him around" Kei said and immediately Oshawott came out of the pokéball "yes" he cheered "you can do that?"

"so, the one I'm finally done with is this teleportation machine" Kei said and pointed at a large machine "I'm especially proud of this one, go ahead give it a test" he walked to a small control room away from the machine, he pushed up a leaver and a door to the machine opened

**3****rd**** pov**

Over in the area that Eevee was in, Eevee was pacing around angrily, ears folded back "you left us, the whole family, mom and dad were worried about you, Flare, Lightning and Aqua left to look for you and so did I," she stopped pacing and stared down, tears streaming down her face "I never saws them again" Micah had nothing to say "so, what's your excuse for leaving?" Eevee asked harshly "I-I'm sorry, I should have told everyone that I left, a human was in trouble and I left to save him but along the way I met up with this human and he captured me, these humans can't be trusted" Micah said "so why do you call him master?" Eevee asked, she stopped crying "he is technically my master, but why do you join this pitiful human we are better than them"

"Crimson, is my friend and I think I should tell you, that he's not exactly human, he's actually part Pokémon" she told Micah, the surprised expression on his face made Eevee chuckle "WHAT! h-how but that's not possible," he froze to a whirring sound "that's the sound of the, teleportation machine, this is bad" he rushed back to the place the machines were

**Main pov**

I looked at Oshawott, he nodded and Treecko came and stood next to him "ok then" and walked inside "stupid Crimson, don't go inside the machine" I heard Eevee's voice, but before I could respond the door slammed shut "you must get out of there kid, the machine is programmed to not let any Pokémon through" Micah's voice sounded through the metal "_oh crap_" said my dark side "_what, what's going to happen to us… did I just say us" _I thought, as I observed the inside of the machine "_yes you did, jezz must I be the smart side too, this machine will rip us in two" _he explained "_which means?_" I asked "_we die_"

I hit the door with my hand, but the machine only whirred louder "oww" a low throbbing pain began it all and as the machine kept in motion the pain increased until it was completely unbearable, I couldn't even scream anymore "tell your so called 'master' to turn it off he's hurting my friend!" I heard a distortion version of Eevee's voice, I felt my body pull and feel like if I was a simple piece of paper being slowly ripped in half "help… me…please" I said gasping for air, "I'm on it" said Micah "Micah what are you doing… ahh no don't!" Kei said and the machines quieted down "_are we still in one piece?" _I asked as the door opened, I leaned against the back wall of the machine and slowly slid down. Eevee, Treecko and Oshawott ran and stopped in front of me

"Are you ok?" she asked and put a paw over my leg "I think… so… I'm still in one piece" I gingerly stood up and used the walls as support "what do you mean by your still in one piece?" Treecko asked me "that machine was going to rip him apart because he's part Pokémon member" Eevee answered for me "and you know that how?" Oshawott asked her "Umbie told me" she said proudly "and he knows what I am how?" I questioned her "I told… him… oh" her ears folded back and her tail went between her legs "sorry"  
>I stared at her angrily "it's ok Eevee, I would be dead if you didn't" I said softly, she wagged her tail "yay, I mean of course" she put her head up proudly "don't get cocky" I alerted her<p>

"You were in pain?" Kei said confused "but my programming is flawless, I even tried this myself, unless" he kept talking to himself "you're not human," he said and I got a little nervous "you're an alien!" he screamed and soon started laughing "well it's still raining, and there might be lightning strikes around here, should I check my lightning rod… nah"

"_I need to kill something now"_ said primal "_oh and I am you not primal jezz" _he said "_is killing things your only fun and relief" _I asked him "_yes"_

"Micah would you mind taking them to the green house, while I work here" Kei told Micah, he glared at him and turned around "follow me" said Micah and walked away, on the way Micah asked "what are you?" the question surprised me "what?" I said and he kept staring "Eevee told me what you are and to prove that the machine hurt you because you're a Pokémon, so what Pokémon are you?" he asked, I sighed and looked at Eevee "Eevee you have your moments," and looked back at Micah "I'm a pikachu" I told him "what can you do," he asked, and stopped in front of a door, a small red light that was on the door turned green "uh, like this, I can't do much besides this"

As I passed through the door I tried to create a small electrical web. I succeeded and marveled at the electricity quickly flowing through my fingers, I soon stopped and looked at all of the plants and Pokémon around in this large green house "whoa these are a lot of Pokémon," a small group of lillipup neared us all wagging their tails happily

"hi, hi, hi, what's your name?" asked the smallest one "I'm Crimson" I answered and patted the Lillipup on the heads, the group stepped forward looking straight at Micah "oh, look it's the pet" said the biggest one, he sighed "look, I may have a name made by the human and a collar but I want to get rid of him as much as you do" Micah said, they all laughed, Eevee stepped in and began to growl "oh and this your little body guard" said the same lillipup "SHUT UP! Stop talking about my brother like that" a dark sphere formed above her mouth "shadow ball!" she shot the ball to the lillipups, they jumped out of the way "oh, so you want to play little girl" said one of the lillipups, the smallest hid behind me shaking

"What's wrong?" I asked the terrified lillipup "their going to fight, I hate it when they fight" by the voice I could tell that it was a girl "aww, it's ok I'll try to stop the fight ok" I said trying to calm her, she wagged her tail and nodded happily

"Bite!" the biggest pounced swiftly and bit down on Eevee's tail "stupid little lillipup" she shot another shadow ball straight at his face, it exploded on his face and he yelped as he flew back, I ran up to him and caught him "gotcha" I said

He struggled to get free "let, go human" he said and kept struggled "you need to calm down" I told him and stared at Eevee "you need to calm down too" I told her "no one talks to my brother like that!" she said, Micah neared her and in a calm tone he said "it's ok Eevee I get that a lot from them"

"B-but" she stuttered "just ignore them" he said, I slowly put the lillipup down once he stopped struggling "what are you?" he asked "you don't smell like a human would" all the rest of the lillipups sniffed the air around me "he's right you're not human are you?" said a female lillipup, I thought I could avoid the question as much as I could by walking away but they followed "a little help here" I said, Treecko, Eevee and Oshawott shook their heads

"you brought yourself into this" Oshawott said as he soon got surrounded by a ton of girls "oh no here we go again" Treecko said as he climbed a small tree to avoid the growing crowd, Micah being pushed around said "again? This happens a lot," he pushed through the crowd, when he got through "this happens a lot?" he asked, Eevee nodded "yup, he's got this thing with girls, any girl who lays their eyes on him goes a googoo for about five minutes then most of them will try to get him back" she explained to Micah "then why don't you go into the crowd?" he asked "after your first time it doesn't have an effect"

He smiled "so you did fall in love with him, eh" Eevee looked really nervous to tell her brother the truth "eh, no that's never happened to me" she lied "so what you're telling me is that you're a guy?" he said, smile growing wider "yup… I mean no, no, no!" she sighed, she knew that there was no way around her brother "fine then you got me it did happen to me, but don't expect me to tell you what happened ok" she looked at Oshawott at the center of the crowed

I took this chance to get a small laugh "she blew everyone away to get to him" I blurted, as Micah laughed Eevee stared angrily "ahh," she screamed "you told him…" I imagined a dark aura around her "you shouldn't have told him" I started running away from her as a dark ball started hovering over her "shadow ball!" she fired and I hid behind a tree, the ball hit the floor right next to me picking up a lot of dust, I stared back at Eevee "ha you missed!" I bragged, I jumped up in surprise as I felt a small jolt go through my leg "oww" I kneeled down to see what it was the jolt was, I found a small little den with two raichus, one pikachu and two pichus "oh hi there" I said kindly "hey Micah where'd these come from!" I shouted and he walked over to me, once he reached me he said "there many Pokémon here some wild and others my master caught while he was traveling in other regions"

"Ok then" I said, Eevee turned around the corner followed by Oshawott and Treecko, I saw Eevee's eyes literally glisten and she entered the den "aww their so cute" she said and tried to get to the pichus but they hid behind their parents

"what are you trying to do to our children" the cheeks on the raichu sparked wildly, while the other lead the children away from Eevee "Eevee got out of there!" I ordered and she sadly walked out, the pikachu walked up to me outside of the tree "you better not do that again" said the pikachu and kept coming closer and closer to Eevee, so I put my hands in between them and pushed both of them apart, the pikachu seemed mad so he shocked me. I didn't feel much pain "you're not very strong are you" I said, that made him angrier

"What are you saying human you can't even send a simple shock through me" he said, my ego pushed "oh, really now, can you use flamethrower" I said, he laughed "you can't either"

Oshawott ran passed us, screaming "Crimson! Help!" he screamed, I took out his pokéball and put him inside "what was that all about" said the pikachu "it happens constantly" said Treecko "ok then where was I… oh yeah… you're not even a Pokémon for crying out loud" he said "how can you explain me understanding you" I told him "um…" he began thinking "you think about it" I pat him on the head and sent a small jolt to him, he looked up literally shocked "bye, have a good day" I walked off

"So Micah what else is here?" Treecko asked, he stopped to think "let's see there are many Pokémon around here ranging from Kanto to Sinnoh and Joto to Hoenn" he said

"Micah!" I heard Kei call "where are you" Micah sighed "if you don't like him why don't you run away" Eevee said to him, he sighed again "if I don't tell him where I am then he'll just track me down with my collar, of course I wish to escape but sadly I can't unless someone can take this thing apart" he said "I can certainly take it apart" Eevee said, Micah shook his head "no no no, I don't think you need to do that, you see Kei put something inside this that whoever tries take it off will get a terrible shock" he raised his head to call out to Kei "it can't be that bad" Eevee neared Micah and bit down on the blue collar, the effects were immediate, Eevee felt the jolt and let go of the collar with her fur on end making her look fluffy

"Whoa that is strong" she turned to me "I bet not even you can take it Crimson" Eevee said, the leaves crunched behind us "there you are... I see your Eevee has taken a shock" Kei laughed and walked away followed by Micah "ok then let's get going then it's getting dark and the storm is getting closer"

Near the door Kei kneeled down and took off the collar around Micah's neck, he stood up and looked at me "ok then come with me" he said and I followed him through the door, once inside he slammed the door behind him "have a nice nap" Kei said, turned to him "nap?" he pulled out a small tank and sprayed a substance, I fell sleepy and fell to my knees "what are you doing?" I said a fell asleep

**End of chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Just as a reminder I can put in anyone who just tells me to all you need to do is p.m me or put in a review saying name, trainer or Pokémon or like Crimson, Andrew and Ruby a human/Pokémon… oh and if a Pokémon tell me which one**

**Chapter 14**

**A Split Pair**

I woke up with a jolt knowing what had happened and I saw that I was in that machine again "no, Kei!" I slammed my hand on the door "as you can see, or hear I have added a speaker so I may ask you some questions and a camera so I could monitor how it's going" he said, I thought about why he would put me in here "_he must already know what could happen to me if he didn't he wouldn't put me in here," _ "you already know this will kill me don't you!" I screamed and waited for an answer "yes I know this will kill you, I learned that since last time" he said "then why?" I asked him "it's all in the name of science my good friend, all in science" Kei responded with an enthusiastic laugh

"Why you little" I said before the machine started whirring and the throbbing began "so you're going to go and practically murder me, and you say it's for science!" I kept pounding my fist on the hard metal door, I eventually gave up and sat on the metal floor "yes, I see this power level doesn't have much effect… yet, so let's crank it up a notch… or five" he said and the whirring became louder "there that should speed things up"

"Oh no," the throbbing got more intense "_first time I... help"_ again I lost complete control to my dark side, l looked straight at the camera "well, so your eye color changed and it seems your holding up" said Kei said, I myself was really worried but my dark side showed no sign of it, he made a small dagger-like bolt and hit the door but did nothing, Kei yawned "this is still too slow, let's just finish this"

**3****rd**** pov**

Inside the greenhouse it was somewhat calmer "why did Kei lock us in here?" Treecko asked "um… if I know Kei enough then he's trying to find out why Crimson was in pain a while ago and the only way he knows how to do so is with the machine" Micah said "here we go again," Eevee said "so let's go get him"

Micah looked down "it won't be that easy, without my collar which I used as a key, we can't get out" he said, Eevee yawned "you bore me now, what happed to the umbreon I used to know and love, let's just break it down" she said and Micah smiled "there's my big brother" she said "your were always the boldest one of us all"

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Treecko said "ok then, Eevee how's your shadow ball coming along" said Micah "oh much better than yours I bet" she smirked "let's start already" Treecko said impatiently and began to attack with bullet seed " shadow ball" Micah and Eevee said in unison

**Main pov**

I heard something break in the distance and around the same time various electrical sparks; the lights inside brightened and the pain was completely over whelming, I couldn't see anything besides a blinding white. All the lights shattered in a loud crash and the small room was completely dark "ugh… what's going on, it stopped" I noticed I wasn't in pain anymore "_is this a good thing or a bad thing"_ I questioned, I tried to open the door but noticed it was stuck so I forced the door open

"So you made it out alive… and in the other side" Kei said, I looked at all of the mess before walking up to him "you tried to kill me!" I raised my fist ready to punch him in the face when the lights turned on "well the power is back on" he looked up at the lights "Eevee!"

I noticed something different "_something isn't right" _I thought and walked up to the group, I remembered I still had Oshawott inside his pokéball so I released him "Eevee, ve Eevee eev" she said "that's what I thought" I paced around the room "_this can't be happening, it has to be a dream a bad dream, yes this is what it is" _I started to laugh, even I noticed I was going crazy "_I'll close my eyes and wake up"_ I closed my eyes and cautiously opened them "tree ko" Treecko said confused

I took a guess at what he said "no I'm not ok!" I screamed and walked to the machine "Your stupid machine!" I tried opening the stuck door, and when I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes

"Oshawott, wott osh wott oshawott osh osha" Oshawott came next to me "will all of you just… go away" I said quietly and he backed off slowly "this can't be real… it just can't" I kept staring, I felt a hand on my shoulder "ahh so this is what your were… a red pikachu" it looked like he just realized something and smiled "how… interesting"

I looked at him even angrier than I was before "you think this is interesting!" I wanted to electrocute him but I couldn't do that, Crimson yawned for he was sleeping inside of the machine "Eevee? Ve eev?" Eevee said, again she reminded me that I have lost all of my abilities "must I keep saying, GO AWAY!" I screamed

Crimson stirred and opened his eyes, he looked at me and his cheeks began sparking "uhh… hi?" I said and he used thunder bolt on me, it took a while but he finally stopped "oww that hurts a lot more than usual"

He kept looking at me "hey! Give me back my goggles" he said and jumped up to take off the goggles off my head, he took them off and put them on his head "that's better" he said and smiled "so I lose my ability to understand Pokémon, but you still know how to speak English" I complained "ok here's a little lesson, I don't really know but all I know is that people aren't able to speak in Pokémon and," he paused to adjust the goggles "Pokémon are able to speak English" he said and walked passed me outside of the machine

"Treecko tree?" Treecko asked something to Crimson, he shrugged "I don't know how we got split" I looked at Kei inside the small control room talking on a video phone _"what is he doing"_ I thought and got closer to him "I've found him, I've found y…" he looked at me and hung up

"ok then so the lightning strike overpowered the machine and somehow split you without killing you and he was in so much pain he fainted and then calmed down to a sleep" Kei explained, Crimson came in followed by the group

"yeah, yeah that's scientific and all but how do we get back together" we both said, Kei got out a clipboard and began to write down something "so you two still have a link between both of you" he said and put the clipboard down "plus, why should I help you, you're just a good for nothing kid and a stupid red pikachu" he began to walk away, I felt anger building up in me "you want to rephrase that?" I asked, he turned around and he began to slightly tremble at the sight if Crimson putting his hand on a machine while his cheeks sparked "I could blow this place sky high with a simple spark" he said

Kei smiled as he felt more confident "you're bluffing, you know if you blow it up you'll never make it out alive" this time Crimson smiled and at the sight of that Kei's began fading away "you want to try me" he said, at this time even I didn't even know if he was going to do it or not

"Eevee, ve eev eevee vee eevee eev" Eevee screamed and Micah hit her on the head "umbreon breon umbre" I took notice that he was scolding Eevee, she looked down with her ears folded back "vee"

Crimson looked confident but so did Kei until Crimson used a thunder shock and smoke came out of the machine "fine I'll help you but," the video phone began ringing "I'll take it" I said incase Kei might do something, I answered and the screen turned on

A man with brown hair and hazel blue eyes wearing a lab coat popped up in the screen. I felt some confused feelings toward whoever he was; when he saw me his eyes widened in surprise and hung up. I just stood there wondering who he was and why I felt that way.

"Well that was odd, what do you mean you don't know how to fix us" I said putting the phone back "I mean I really don't know how to change you back" Kei said "oh really" Crimson sparked again and the machine let out another puff of black smoke "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX YOU! Now could you please stop hurting my work?" Kei pleaded, Crimson took his hand off of the machine

"thank you, though I may not know how to put you two back together I do know this, the link between you two is small and the more time that passes by the link grows smaller and right now you're not supposed to be alive you just got lucky that a lightning bolt hit and overpowered the machine" Kei explained "so what you're saying is that we only have a few moments of life before we die" I said calmly "no, well yes but only one side is going to go away and if my predictions are correct it's going to be the human side and you only have… one hour" he said, I felt like if my heart had already stopped to hear that I only have one more hour with them

"But why me?" I complained "you actually went through the teleportation process and sustained the most damage though not physically" he explained, rage filled my body again "YOU! This is all your fault, because of you in one hour I won't be here anymore!" I shouted, I felt like killing him or at least hurting him badly "_what would I get if I do kill him it's not going to change anything"_ I thought

I left the room and the house out in the rain, I tried to think as positive as I possibly could "I know myself and I know we're not that down" Crimson came up behind me "well it's easy for you to say that, you're not the one who is going to go away" I said in disappointment "look I'm just as sad as you are, if you die then technically I do too, we're half human and half Pokémon so all by ourselves we're nothing" he said

He had a point and I couldn't deny it "fine, you've got a point so what can we do" I said and he started thinking "I came up with a plan… well Micah did actually, if at the moment we're thinking as two different people the link is getting smaller" he began saying "so if we start doing things as one then we could get back together" I said "exactly"

"we have less than one hour to do that, but how are we going to do things as one when we're two" I said and he sighed "there, we are one not two"

I heard rushing footsteps and the sound of splashing water from what seemed to be more than one "hello?" I screamed and waited for a response "I told you there would be someone around here" said a young male voice

Two kids came up to us one a boy and the other a girl; the boy about a 10 year old, wearing an orange jacket with the hood above his head, black jeans and green shoes and the girl looked about my age wearing pink jacket also with the hood over her head and blond hair peering out, she wore blue jeans and black fiery shoes

"I challenge you to a battle" said the boy "Adam it's raining, I'm cold and wet and you're challenging him to a battle" said the girl "yes Liz, battle's a battle and there is nothing more important than that, I'm destined to become the world's best Pokémon trainer" Adam said and Liz sighed "you're so stubborn," Liz turned to me "would you mind telling up where there might be a house"

Both Crimson and I pointed over to Kei's house "great thank you, Adam let's get going" Liz began pulling him away "no Liz my Pokémon and I need this battle we're going to go up to Drayden tomorrow, so is it a battle or not!" he screamed "ahh you're so stubborn!" Liz cried in anger "I don't even know why I decided to come with you" she headed off to Kei's house

"I like your determination," I looked down at Crimson and he nodded "we accept" we both said in unison "though, we're not exactly at out top game at the moment" we said again, Adam looked at Crimson surprised

"so it can talk, did you teach it that?" he asked, we both looked at each other "yes" we tried our best to keep saying things at the same time, Adam pulled out his pokédex and scanned Crimson

"Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings." Said a mechanical voice from the pokédex

"This is weird, your pikachu is red and I know for a fact it's supposed to be yellow, or a darker shade if it was shiny" he said, we were both nervous this time there was no way to hide it so we were thinking of something to tell him "um, he fell into…" I stuttered "into a patch of um… tamato berries" he continued for me "it dyed me red"

"So let's hurry up and begin the battle" he said impatiently "ok ok, we send out our Pokémon when we hear thunder" I said, and he nodded "ok!" he got out a pokéball and we waited

First came the flash of lightning then the thunderous boom "go Swampert!" he threw out the pokéball and in a flash of white light a Swampert came out "It looks strong but this is an easy battle, you know what to do" I said and Crimson walked up in front of me

"You're going to go up to my Swampert a ground and water type with your pikachu a electric type" he and his Swampert began laughing, but it was short lived "use leaf blade" I said and they stopped laughing "gladly"

His tail began to glow a bright green before it completely powered down and he screamed in pain, Adam took the little chance "Swampert, earthquake!" Adam ordered, Swampert slammed his foot onto the ground and it violently shook making us both loose balance and he sustained a ton of damage. After some time on the muddy floor he stood up and tried again, as usual his tail glowed green but again he screamed in pain

"Is there something wrong with your pikachu? It doesn't look so good" Adam said with a hint of worry in his voice, Crimson stood up again "no, no I'm fine" he said, though I didn't believe him "Swampert! Use hydro pump!" he ordered and Swampert opened his mouth and shot out a jet of water, Crimson tried to avoided it but he stopped unsure of what to do, the water blasted him and pushed him through the mud and he got slammed on a tree

He slid off the tree and his face landed in a puddle of water. Like water the color of his fur slid off him and showed a regular yellow pikachu, he slowly stood up with his hand on his head; face covered with mud "what's happening to me," he stared at his hand then his body and last his tail "ahh, why am I yellow?" he started stepping around dizzily like when I got delusional "so dizzy" he said, he completely froze and stared up at the sky then back down and he started searching for something, he stopped looking around when he spotted an apple tree.

We all kept staring at him while he ran up the tree with ease "what kind of battle is this, it was going so smoothly with me winning and your pikachu changes color and runs away to eat an apple" Adam and his Swampert stomped down onto the ground "whatever Swampert use earthquake!" Adam shouted and Swampert created one, again I fell over and the not so crimson, Crimson fall off the tree, apple in mouth

He fell face first onto the ground and he swallowed the apple whole "ack, pi ack" he grabbed his throat "oh no… um, Swampert use hammer arm on his back… lightly" Adam said, Swampert's arm began to glow a bright white and he walked up to Crimson, once there he 'lightly' hit Crimson on the back. He got sent flying but at least he spit the apple out, Crimson stood up happy to have the apple out and walked up to Swampert and shook his hand

"ok this is great, hurl him" Adam commanded, Swampert let out a sigh and picked him up. Swampert threw him at me, he had almost reached me when a light burst forth from the sky, it was the longest bolt I've ever felt and it also got Crimson along with me

I have no idea what happened but the next thing I knew I was going through the air very badly hurt, I tried flipping over to land the fall "_I feel small…comfortably small" _I managed to land on the floor "again with the color change… wait… where'd your trainer go?" Adam asked, a loud splashing sound came from the side. Liz showed up with a blue umbrella followed by Oshawott and Treecko

"I came to watch… oh and I squeezed your Eevee… she's just so cute and fluffy I think I suffocated her… don't worry she's not dead… I think" she said, Adam looked at her confused "who are you talking to?" he asked Liz "him," she pointed at me "duh, who else would I be talking to"

"but that's just a Pokémon" Adam said, she sighed I thought I saw a small flame "you humans are so blind, can't you smell it, he's not a Pokémon" she said, Adam got mad at her little comment which caught me off guard "HEY, I take that as an insult and you were human once too! And you shouldn't be disrespecting your trainer" he screamed, he pulled out a normal pokéball, Liz waved one of her hands in front of her "no, no, I'm fine, pokéballs are too cramped for me" the heavy rain fell onto her hand and she returned it back under the umbrella "ow" she said quietly "well," Liz was probably trying to encourage me to do something "well what" I said "aww come on I could smell it on you, change" she said "ohh" I shifted forms, it felt good to be able to do that again "there, happy"

I saw a pokéball coming straight at my face and caught it in mid air "ADAM!" Liz screamed "yes" he said innocently "I know you like to catch new Pokémon but seriously him!" she hollered "what's so wrong with catching him" Adam said, I saw her stay quiet for a while and slightly hide under the umbrella "nothing" she stuttered to say another word, Oshawott ran up to her and quickly came to me "it's a bit hard to see but," he signaled me to kneel down so I did "she's blushing, I think she likes you" he whispered "oh shut up" I said and took out his pokéball "wait, wait, you're lucky I haven't even gotten one girl to like me"

I returned him to his pokéball "well it would help if you wouldn't attract every girl to you" I said and tuned back in to the fight "you like him don't you" Adam began teasing her "no!" she said "Liz and his boyfriend sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-I" Liz threw down the umbrella "ahh… wait doesn't that hurt you?" he asked her "yes but I don't care anymore" she blew out a flame that made the water boil in mid-air

Adam quickly grabbed a pokéball "return!" he shouted in fear and a red light came out and took Liz in, Adam sighed in relief "glad's that over" I was going to warn him about something first before I left "you do know she could get out at any moment she wants right?" at that moment Liz broke out "oh carp" he said before he ran off behind me "you wouldn't hit your boy friend now would you" he continued taunting her, she ignored him and went back to get the umbrella

"so do you miss anything you could do if you were completely human?" I asked her, though after a bit of thinking I probably shouldn't have asked that "long showers mostly, course now that hurts," she said "in case you're wondering, she takes very long with a lot licking and slowly pouring water on herself" Adam blurted out, Liz got steamed, you could actually see a fire in her eyes while with every breath fire coming out. Liz eventually calmed down "as you may already know, he's Adam," she began

"Adam E. Rivers, from Littleroot Town, the trainer destined to become the world's best Pokémon trainer" he said, Liz sighed another flame "well there's his intro, I'm Isabella but just call me Liz, caught by this idiot" she said "I'm Crimson" I simply said

"I bet you're wondering how I got caught" she said, before she said another word Adam interrupted "but before that how did you did that?" he asked "do what?" I said confused "you know during the battle you were both human and Pokémon at the same time" he said "OHH that," I faced Liz "if I were you I wouldn't go back to Kei's house... he spit me in two, I was lucky to get back together with that bolt of lightning, but I don't you'll be so lucky" she nodded in a response, "she got bitten," Adam started saying

"I'll take it from here, out while I was in the woods near Littleroot town a really weird vulpix, I mean really weird it's mouth was foaming this red thing and I wondered where'd the vulpix come from if they aren't supposed to live around there, I tried to avoid it but it kept following me and when I looked at it growled at me, so I got a tree branch and threatened it" she paused probably regretting it "it jumped at me and I was barely able to move away, after that I tried to run away from it but it caught up to me and jumped up at me again and bit my arm, after that I have no idea where it went it just disappeared" she paused again "I started looking my way back to my house, but I felt so dizzy I couldn't keep going, the sounds of the Pokémon got louder and louder I couldn't take it anymore" the rain started to stop and soon the only water sounds were from the dripping trees

Liz put her umbrella down "it got harder to walk then eventually I fainted, when I woke up I thought it was a dream that is until I tried standing up, it was impossible, I saw my orangey red paws and six tails behind me, remembered I was near a lake so I tried walking up to it, there I saw a vulpix staring back at me I hit the water with my paw and it sorta hurt, then a shadow creped over me and the next thing I knew I was inside this dark space with the ground moving beneath my feet"

"it took a while for me to realize she was actually a human before the incident, she never spoke or ate… well secretly she did… she just stared down into the grass, one morning, well I woke up with a girl sleeping at my feet, I got startled and woke her up, she just stared at me and started walked on all fours to a nearby tree" Adam said

"that's when I noticed I had hands instead of paws, then I started thinking about what had turned me into a vulpix in the first place and back into a vulpix again" Liz said with a tone of disapointment

"hey Crimson where are you?" I heard Eevee's voice echo through the woods "Eevee!" I shouted and a little while after Eevee found us "there… you… are" Eevee looked at Liz and ran behind me "hide me, she nearly squeezed m e to death… it's a curse" she said "what's a curse?" I asked "being cute, everywhere I go there's always some human who either tries to catch me because of my cuteness or hug me" she explained, Liz nodded "I know how you feel every city I went to with Adam there was always someone who squeezed me" Liz said

"well, can we keep moving my brother told me that there's a pokémon center near this place we can stay there for the rest of the night" Eevee said and yawned "Crimson, I'm tired can we just get going" she took only a few steps before almost falling into mud "you're too tired to keep walking, get on" I said Eevee looked up at me sleepily "what?" I put my hand out and her head fell onto my hand so I just carried her "what about your brother, can't he escape yet?" I asked, she yawned again "he said he's going to work on getting himself released or at least… steal his pokéball" she closed her eyes

"aww that's so cute" Liz said "this… is not…cute he's…just helping…zzzzz" she fell asleep in my arms "ok now that is cute" Liz said "Treecko where are you?" I whispered loudly "here… can I also take a nap?" he said from atop a tree "uh I guess so, but I'm all wet from the rain" I said, he jumped onto me and climbed into the hood of my jacket "great, I'm now a Pokémon taxi"

**End of chapter 14**

**Crimson: well it feels great to be back together **

**Eevee: could you quiet down I'm still trying sleep**

**Treecko: wait where is Oshawott?"**

**Crimson: in the pokéball**


	15. Chapter 15 sick daze

**Woo chapter 15, there are just a ton of pov changes in this chapter**

**Chapter 15 **

**Sick daze (aka sick day)**

After quite a bit of walking we had finally reached the Pokémon center, along the way Liz had gotten tired so she changed into a vulpix and did the same thing Treecko did but with Adam. I got room and Adam and Liz got one next to the one I got. Once inside I set down Eevee and Treecko on a bed and I went to sleep on the bed next to theirs

I had a weird dream that night everything just came in flashes, I had entered a small town, the next thing I knew the whole town was completely on fire with people screaming in fear, there was one scene in which I was in my Pokémon form and trainer's made a ring around me releasing out Pokémon "water gun" screamed one "tackle" said another, every trainer yelled out an order for their Pokémon to do

"Double team" I said and with quick movements made it look like I was 20 or more, everyone missed me and attacked the copies they hadn't seen me in the air "thunder!"

I released lightning and hit everyone below, many fainted but only few managed to stay up. The scene ended and turned black, another scene began with my having a electric knife, cutting throats and stabbing many people

"no, what are you doing, who are you?" asked a man, the rest of the family hid in the corner, I saw a small flash emitted by a little kid with a camera, I extended my arm and shot out a bolt out of my hand. It completely pierced his heart and left him dead

"No!" he cried before standing up and punching me in the face

"Crimson hey, Crimson wake up" I heard Eevee's voice ring in my head, my eyes fluttered open "ugh, what do you want?" I asked "there are people stuck inside a box and they're starting to bore me I want to watch something else," she said "oh and you're cheek has a small red spot, you might want to take that off"

I sat up and put my hand on my face, I felt a small sense of pain where that man had hit me; I spotted some red on the back on my hand "what is this?" I questioned myself and turned my hand over and saw that it was completely red and so was my other hand "is this… blood?"

"_bingo, someone get a prize for the wonderful murderer…oh wait that's me"_ said my dark side "_how many people did you kill!"_ I screamed inside my head "_eh I don't know, I cut a few throats, stabbed some others not to mention the ones who got burned from the fire, so I'd say maybe a couple hundred not counting the Pokémon so 500 maybe more," he_ sounded very proud of himself "_oh and how is it you were able to stay asleep, with all of the delightful screaming"_

"Hey! Crimson remember, people inside the box, HELLO!" Eevee screamed, snapping me out of my little conversation

"oh yeah," I got off of the bed "but first let me wash up a bit" I told her and left to the bathroom to take off the blood, then went back to what Eevee was talking about

"hello today people we're coming to you live with some Pokémon news, for today's top story last night there was two mysterious beings who came into a town near Opelicid city, and went on a killing spree, the dead count so far is 436 people and 105 Pokémon there are and many injured and only a few have taken no harm, so let's go to Michel who is at the crime scene this very moment"

"it's a complete disaster area here almost all of the houses were burnt down and we had a little talk to the survivors and most gave the same description about two different beings, some said it was a pikachu with a glowing tail and the ability to breath fire, while others said it was a kid who couldn't be any older then 15, he wielded a electrical blade in his hand but what they had all said was that they both had glowing red eyes. Here with us we have a family who just lost their son in the crime but he managed to take a photo with his cell phone"

I changed the channel to some cartoon apparently about some Pokémon on a vacation "that was you wasn't it and that was blood on your face," she sighed "sometimes I don't even know you," she looked at the TV almost like if she was hypnotized, I waved my hand in front of her and she began growling, then lunged at me nearly biting my finger

"ok, ok… note to self don't try to get Eevee away from the TV" I said and backed off slowly, Oshawott escaped from his pokéball and stretched out

"That was the worst sleep I've ever gotten, even sleeping on dirt is better, I HATE BEING INSIDE I POKÉBALL!" he screamed

"I thought you said it was like a dream"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

**Two hours later**

**10: 30 am**

We got breakfast and after a long time of trying to get Eevee off of the TV, I tuned off the TV while Oshawott and Treecko grabbed her feet. We started to walk away with Eevee but she got loose and in an attempt to grab her I got her by the tail "let go of my tail, " she said while I got her out of the room "no!" she started flailing, when we finally got outside the Pokémon center I put her down on the ground "I must go back, I don't know if Carlos is going to evolve his panpour and win in the Driftvale city badge, I will never get to see what happens next

While walking we were soon caught up by Liz and Adam, a while later I began noticing Eevee was staying behind us all but I figured she was still sad about the show until she almost fell five times "ok, Eevee you're starting to worry me, you almost fell five times are you ok?" I asked, she shook her head slowly

"No…I don't feel very ood" she sounded stuffy "aaachhuu!" she sneezed, my feet started feeling cold and felt it spread up to my knees, I looked down at my legs and saw ice was completely covering them. Eevee groaned and folded her ears back "I'm sorry"

I tried pulling my legs out of the ice "I thought you said you couldn't use ice beam anymore" I screamed

"I can't use ice beam any… achuu!" she sneezed again this time fire bursting out and melted the ice, "it looks like I can use my moves again yay" she said and lost her balance falling face flat against the ground "I can't stand up, my legs feel like…like… jelly!" she froze then suddenly moved her legs wildly

"You can use ember that is so cool… for an Eevee that is, for me that's nothing" Liz said and kneeled down nearly Eevee's size "so Eevee what other moves do you know or used to know"

"I'm not controlling the moves I use when I sneeze so I'd better warn you I used to know water gun" she said, Liz took Eevee's warning and stepped back

"what just happened did you back off, I've never seen you back off" Adam began laughing "hahaha, you're scared," he stared at Eevee and burst into a louder laughter "you're scared, haha, of a sick Eevee!" Eevee sneezed again and Adam's laughter faded, he started stepping dizzily "I feel so light headed" he said and walked to a boulder, there he slammed his head against it

"That was," I kept staring at him hitting himself on the rock "confusion" I said, Adam hugged the boulder and started murmuring some words

After a little while he started to talk louder "oh Sabrina how much I've missed you, I'm so sorry I left you back at the house," he paused and stared at the boulder then put his index finger on it "shhh don't say a word, we only have time for love my darling" he kissed the rock while we all stared awkwardly

"And a pretty strong confusion too" Liz complemented "I can learn confuse ray, and I hope I do soon," Liz erupted with laughter "cause I want to see more of that!" she pointed at Adam

While waiting for the confusion to wear off Liz took out her camera and started recording and I cautiously picked Eevee up off of the dirt road and put her down on a soft bed of grass and leaves "I used to sleep on beds like these while with my family" said Eevee

I noticed Adam walking away from the boulder putting one hand on his head "ugh, what happened I just felt light headed and then everything went blurry" he said

Liz put the camera away and kept snickering "oh nothing you were just making love with a rock, oh and does the name Sabrina ring a bell" she said, Adam blushed a little

"Where'd you get that name from?" he asked, she pulled out the camera and played back the video of him "oh…d-did I really do that… ugh that is discussing" he spit on the ground "I kissed a stinking rock!" he walked over to Eevee and picked her up then began to shake her wildly "you made me kiss a freaking rock"

"waahh! Stop, stop, stop it please… oh no… I feel a sneeze coming on" she said but Adam didn't stop shaking her "achuu!" Adam slowed down to a stop "I told you I was going to sneeze… wait I forgot you were human, you're the only human around here" Eevee said

Adam began to shiver and let Eevee fall to the ground to hug his own body "so cold, s-s-s-o c-cold" his hands froze along with his feet and when it was done he was completely covered inside a block of ice

Liz walked up looking ready to laugh at any moment "I'll take this" said Liz, she started to blow out fire but stopped various times to laugh, she began to cough smoke out "oww I hate it when what happens"

"What happened?" I asked

"Sometimes," she stopped and coughed "sometimes when I'm laughing and I try to use a fire move I breathe in and it burns my throat" Liz explained, I felt a pulling on my hand

"Hey Crimson, Eevee fell asleep" said Oshawott and pointed to the sleeping eevee

"The fever must be wearing her out, I'll continue melting down this ice before he starts to get hypothermia" she said and started a steady jet of flame, seeing that Eevee was asleep I changed forms and did the same. She stopped and starred at me confused "WHAT! What is wrong with the world?" Liz screamed nearly waking Eevee, Liz stared down at me looking menacing with a fire in her eyes "that was a flamethrower wasn't it" she said

I nodded "yes, why?"

"YOU CAN USE FLAMETHROWER!" she took one step towards me and slammed her seemingly gigantic foot on the ground in front of me forcing me to fall back on my tail "I find it a bit hard to believe that your Eevee can use ember, but now you can use flamethrower, which even I can't yet and I'm the fire type here!" she screamed

"sorry"

"DON'T say sorry, you are SO not sorry" she said, I stood up but was soon knocked down again as she took another step "you, you can just gather some flammable stuff" she ordered, though I didn't want to do what she had told me to I did it anyway

I went into the woods along with Treecko making sure to stay close, Oshawott stayed behind in case something happened to Eevee while we were away, we picked up many dry twigs and picked Oran berries on our way back. Once with the group we put the twigs around Adam and Liz lit them on fire by our second trip he was free from head down to his waist, Liz had stopped feeling tired

I felt a tapping on my shoulder and turned around to see who it was "the fever has only gotten stronger, she's starting to heat up we might need to keep some of that ice for her" Oshawott said

"I-I c-could t-t-take c-care of th-that" Adam said reaching for a pokéball from his belt "g-go Swampert-t-t use b-brick break" he said and out came the swampert, he saw his trainer's condition and immediately went to the rescue with a glowing hand

The ice shattered into pieces "now we need something to hold the ice in" said Oshawott, Treecko rushed into the woods again and came back with two large leaves. He began folding and tying them together until it made a pouch, then he poked a hole in it large enough to fit the ice

"When'd you learn to do that?" I asked as I put several ice blocks inside

"My mom had showed me when my dad got sick" he answered and gave the pouch made from leaves to me, I put the bag on Eevee's head

She was having a hard time breathing, it startled me when she opened her eyes "Crimson what is happening to me, I can't breathe right and my head feels all fuzzy" she said softly

"I don't know, did you touch something weird?" I asked, she shook her head slowly trying to keep the ice atop her head "that's odd"

**3****rd**** pov**

The plans continued with team rocket and they still had their plans set onto getting more information on Crimson, Jessie, James and Meowth had gone back to their original assignment which was to capture Ash's pikachu and when they were close try to capture Crimson

A woman with a white lab coat approached a man with the same coat "today's test showed no sign of it being unstable, I think it's ready" she said

"we must first be completely sure that nothing will happen" responded the man

In another room stood an unusual looking pikachu with red stripes on her back instead of brown and the base of her tail was also red, she also wore a black collar with a red R on it and both of its cheeks were split in two looking like two triangles with a rounded bottom

She stared at a man otherwise known as Giovanni, he smiled as he stroked the fur of beloved persian "you have easily surpassed my expectations of you" he said and the pikachu looked down

"i-I know I've asked you before… and…um… where's my daddy, you said he'd be here today, I want to see my daddy" she said and looked up at Giovanni

"patience my little girl you will see him soon but first you must finish your training, he is much stronger than you if he goes into a rage you don't want him to injure you now would you" he said and she shook her head

"No I wouldn't, but there's a plane leaving tomorrow to Unova and I thought maybe I can go along and" she was interrupted by Giovanni

"And miss out on the rest of your training, you aren't going until you're done"

"but that's until next year and after that I have to go into an advanced training and that takes three years, I don't want to wait that long, please let me go to Unova" she pleaded, Giovanni slammed his hand on the desk scaring the persian off his lap

"NO! you won't leave and that's an order" he screamed, the pikachu walked out, eyes glowing red

"_my daddy is waiting, I'm not waiting four years for that"_ she thought

**Main pov**

Eevee went back to sleep after eating a few Oran berries, as more time passed she seemed to get worse and we were beginning to worry. Liz got over the whole me able to use flamethrower while she still hasn't learned that yet.

Before going to sleep Eevee had frozen Treecko, used energy ball on Oshawott, water gun on Liz who is still trying to dry off with the piles of twigs she had lit on fire, confused Adam, and blasted me with a shadow ball to the face and I'm still recovering from it

"The Pokémon center we were close to is miles away from here and we don't know where the next Pokémon center is at, so we're going to have to hope she gets better by herself" Liz said looking attentively at the fire

"You're very interested in that flame" I said

"Fire is just… how do I put it… ever since I became a fire type I just have more of an interest into fire" she explained and she kept staring at it and every once in a while using her own fire on it

I checked on Eevee and she wasn't looking any better; her breathing had gotten worse and she's starting to tremble, her head felt really hot and always has her ears folded back

"This is bad, you know what I'm going to go back and look for anyone who could help us out" I told Liz, she looked at me a bit worried

"at the rate Eevee's going you'll never make it all the way to the Pokémon center and back with some kind of nurse even if there is someone closer" she said but at the moment I didn't care what she said

"she is right you know even if you have a lot of speed you'll never make it there and back in time" I didn't notice Adam had snapped out of the confusion

"I know she's right but it's better to do something then nothing" I said before I took off running

**3****rd**** pov**

The pikachu walked into a room filled with a lot of other Pokémon some more than twice her size "_I'll need a plan, but what do I do to get on the plane without getting noticed" _she began to think, one of the Pokémon unleashed a flamethrower and she just took a step forward to avoid it still thinking

"_Maybe I can get into one of the cargo boxes… no that'll be very risky they always check what's inside"_ another Pokémon used ice shard and she jumped up from block to block, all the Pokémon fired a long range move at once you can see a wide variety of moves; poison sting, mud shot, hydro pump, flamethrower, energy ball, thunder bolt, ect.

The pikachu looked up from her thinking position, she shot out a bolt of lightning in every direction all the moves were forced back hitting every Pokémon in the arena. All of them fainted without showing a sign of being able to stand back up

"_that was too easy, could I just get in by…no, that wouldn't work" _she sat down on the floor as the Pokémon were returned to their pokéball, an opening appeared on the ground revealing a small blue button, red lights came out of the walls. She plucked a piece of fur from her arm and released it in the air, it slowly floated down and when it touched the laser was instantly vaporized.

"_lasers how predictable_"

**Main pov**

I felt like stopping to rest but I wouldn't I just had to reach the Pokémon center, I had been running for over five minutes and I wasn't ready to give up yet "_how much longer do I have to keep going" _ I thought and tried to pick up some more speed

Five more minutes had passed and there was no sign of the Pokémon center yet, I had seen many people already so I knew I was getting close "_come on where is it" _I thought as I passed a sign, I didn't bother reading it though I saw "_it's got to be here somewhere_" and that's when I saw it in the distance, I finally stopped once I entered inside

Everyone looked at me_ "oh I forgot to switch_" I mentally slapped myself, everyone kept staring at me almost looking terrified

"THERE IT IS! It's him the one who killed all of those in the town!" screamed a lady

"_the stupid news cast"_ I mentally slapped myself again for forgetting that "listen…" I was too tired to keep talking while catching my breath the automatic door slid open behind me; I turned over to see who it was.

"What's going on here I heard a scream" said a woman with blue green hair and a blue uniform, she starred down at me "YOU! You're that red pikachu that killed everyone…but it couldn't have been you" she kneeled down "you're too cute to do that, but the law is the law" she said and took out a pokéball "Munna hypnosis" she released a pink Pokémon with a floral pattern on the back half of its body

The munna shot out a wave of rings, I managed to avoid it I didn't need a nap yet "listen to me… I'm not here… to" I said before another wave of rings came, I jumped over to my right and saw my chance to escape so I took it and ran out the door "hey bring the nurse!" I cried hoping that she would come; I looked at the officer getting onto a motorcycle

"you're not getting away!" screamed Jenny

"_oh no, I can't out run a motorcycle"_ I thought and ran as fast as I could, I had to start off with a quick attack so I would have some time to rest a little later if I made it

And the chase began, the motorcycle started up and even though I had a good head start the officer soon came up behind me "_no, no, I haven't even gotten out of town"_ I thought and shot a bolt back to make then go off course, though it made me even more tired it was worth it, I heard some swerving and when I looked back I had gained some distance

"stop right there!" screamed the officer

"_did she really think that would work" _I wanted to laugh but there was no time for that, when I finally got out of town with jenny still behind me I heard a muffled shot, I felt something just barely go over my head. I had a split second to look at the small dart that landed straight onto the dirt just in front of me "_she's trying to hit me with darts now!_" out of fear I ran faster

"Don't hurt him" I heard someone say

"don't worry Joy these will just put him to sleep plus I really longed for a chase in which I would use these"

After some failed attempts of pin the dart on the pikachu she finally got me right above my tail, I was so close to where Eevee was but the world around me blurred "_I have to keep going"_ I thought, I noticeably got slower. Not even a minute later Jenny caught up to me "_I won't fall asleep… I've already been put to sleep by Kei…stupid Kei" _the world was getting even blurrier but I finally saw the big boulder Adam was about to make out

"_Kei I forgot about him… yeah I killed him too oh and Micah he got away, but Kei was my priority"_ said my dark side, I was actually quite happy with that but that still didn't mean it wasn't wrong to do so, I was only walking by the time I reached the group "so…tired… YOU HAD TO USE THE DART DIDN'T YOU!"I screamed, my arms and legs no longer supported my weight, I reached for the dart and pulled it off

"so Joy tell me again why you came?" asked Jenny, my eye sight was too blurry to get any detail other than a blue and a pink with white blob

"oh, no reason really I really wanted to go outside, you know I've been indoors working for so long I wanted to at least go out for a couple of minutes and now I have an excuse" she said, Jenny sighed and began to laugh

"oh so he did make it, but now what she didn't bring any equipment so how is she supposed to cure her?" Liz asked, I felt to weary to even answer her correctly so I rambled on nonsense. Nurse Joy or what I thought the pink and while blob was, walked up to Eevee and gasped

"You're pikachu brought me here just in time, what has her condition been lately?" Joy asked, just by a thin string was I not asleep yet

"Eevee's been sneezing a lot using moves she has apparently forgotten how to use, and as you can see her breathing is irregular" Adam answered

"Wow irregular, big word coming from you, Adam" Liz complemented, the pink blob did something to where Eevee was and then my sight went black for a couple of seconds and came back on

"well your eevee is barely alive, this is an easy treatment I don't really need much equipment, though this is a rare among eevees it can easily be cured but if not can be fatal" she said

"This pikachu of yours has caused lots of deaths and property damage" said the officer, I didn't have anything to say but

"I wa…sn't…me" I murmured, though no one heard me I had to say something

"sorry officer but this pikachu isn't mine, we just saw it walking around the woods and tried to catch it, I heard people talk about it but his yes don't seem to be glowing red as everyone said" Liz said in my defense

Out of all this time I've noticed something "_the only way anyone has ever forcefully done something to me so far is be putting me to sleep… so going to sleep is my weakness"_ I thought

"That is true… he's trying to stay awake, all the running must of tired him though he doesn't want to fall asleep" the blue blob got closer to me

"not… the running… the stupid… dart" I said, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore

"so how long is he going to stay that way?" asked Adam

"I don't know I've never used the dart, he's pretty small so I'd say five hours, yeah I kind of put in a small over dose so, it's five hours at the least so, yeah" I really didn't like her response, staying asleep for at least five hours

"I will… never fall asleep…NEVER!" I screamed and instantly fell asleep

**3****rd**** pov Team rocket base **

The pikachu pushed the button down and all the lasers turned off "excellent, that concludes today's morning exercises," a man said out of an intercom "but R-25 would you stay… everyone else can leave" he said, every Pokémon left except for the pikachu

"my name is Rica, don't call me by my code name" she said "so what do you want with me" Rica looked up at the window where the people were

"We all noticed you were not concentrated, you did a lot worse then you normally do, you will come back here tomorrow at ten o clock sharp for your punishment" he said and Rica nodded

"_I won't even be here by that time the plane leaves at eight_" she smiled and walked out

**Main pov **

I knew I was asleep but I couldn't wake up, the dreams of before continued. Like before I couldn't move or see, just hear and feel.

After hearing a few of the lines I've heard before it finally got to something new, I was able to open my eyes, I saw the same man I had seen in the video phone through a weird blue green filter. Just as soon as I was getting in more detail I felt weak nearly dead weak.

"no, no, no you can't die!" he screamed, I heard a lot of things dropping on the floor with a loud clank "Kei! Leave I must do this alone" he ordered

Various sounds of hissing machines, I felt like there were many needles piercing my skin. I felt more energy coursing through me and I didn't feel weak anymore "h-he's alive," the man began to laugh triumphantly "yes, finally one that stayed alive…hmm," a loud beeping sound filled the room "no, no the machine is over loading!"

I felt even more power it was too much to support I had to do something with it, I felt that same feeling as when I'm pushed into the darkness but it just wasn't the same. I opened my eyes once more feeling confident, the glass shattered and all of the liquidy substance poured out. Once all of the stuff was out I noticed I couldn't stand up on my hind legs so I got on all fours. I looked at my hand; short no fingers but a thumb was there and it was yellow

"_great so I'm a pichu and I'm yellow the good thing is that it's only a dream"_ I thought comforting myself, though that comforting feeling didn't last, all I felt was danger and the urge to get the heck out of the place. I looked down from the container I was in, it wasn't a far drop for my size but I still wanted to get out so I jumped down and once I landed I hurt my right paw

I started running even with a hurt paw "STOP THE PICHU!" the man commanded, people tried to block my path and dive after me, but I kept avoiding them all. I kept running until I got out the door, the bright of the day over whelmed me.

I woke up.

**End of chapter 15**

**Crimson: so Eevee how are you feeling **

**Eevee: ugh, being sick takes away all my energy I was bored most of the time you were asleep**

**Oshawott: so can you still use your forgotten moves**

**Eevee: no, I still have no idea how I used them *snicker***

**Crimson: what?**

**Eevee: you took a dart to the butt…phhtt hahahahaha**

**Crimson: -_-… IT'S NOT FUNNY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I wonder what that dream was, well guess what today you're NOT going to find out yay… wait just as a heads up I'm starting this story with a little bit of Rica and whoever read this will understand what the beginning is, oh and max if you're reading this, you need to know i will put you in, as soon as i get done with Rica...xD there's too many pikachu's in unova...oh and i almost forgot i just need to know one more detail, are you a pokemorph..(yeahhh that's what i'm gonna call them, i don't have a very good name) or a wild? i don't want to get your character wrong...and i'mma make him the same age as Crimson, or do u want a sertain age?... well back to the story :P**

**Chapter 16**

**I haven't thought of a title yet… LOL**

Just as Rica had suspected the plane was going to leave at eight, she starred cautiously at the people who were checking the cargo for the trip to Unova waiting to make a drastic move if she is spotted. Rica looked around for anyone who might be watching her, when she saw it was clear she took the chance and got onto the plane's cargo holder.

"The plans are working perfectly" she said quietly, Rica waited until the cargo holder was closed "YES!" she screamed the sound echoing inside the room, she opened some of the boxes and began searching for something. After about 2 or 3 boxes she came out with a light bulb in her hand. Using her electricity she made the light bulb light up "now I have light but why did I have to miss breakfast, I'm so hungry"

Rica sat down rubbing her empty tummy "R-25, I know where you are, you have disobeyed a direct order and that calls for consequences" said an angry Giovanni voice from the R on her collar, she looked down, annoyed, and rolled her eyes.

"oh shut up" she touched the red collar and shorted out the commutation between them. "well daddy I'm on my way… now if I can just find some food"

**Crimson pov**

Morning had arrived and I couldn't get the dream out of my head, I saw that I was in a hospital bed in the Pokémon center and said to myself "ok we back tracked but where's Oshawott and Treecko?" an audino walked inside the room as soon as I finished the sentance

"Your friends are outside in the back" she responded, I still felt very tired despite the fact that I had just slept

"ugh, how long was I out?" I asked the audino, she looked at me, smiled then began to laugh

"Well, Officer Jenny did really overdo the dose, so you were out… um" she opened the curtain letting in the sunlight; it burned my eyes for a moment. I looked out side; the trees and flowers and the morning sun

"wait the morning sun… I've been out for a whole day!" I screamed and jumped out of the bed "ok then, where is Eevee?" I asked as I headed out of the room

"Eevee's still in healing, her fever has broken, and I believe she's awake right now so you may visit her in the next room to the left" she answered, I walked out and went into the next room "Eevee? You awake?" I said quietly

"hey sleepy head, you're finally awake" she said from her bed "you were out for a whole day while I was here bored and unable to go outside" she sighed

"You know I'm happy that you're better, and you don't have your usual energy" I said, she smiled at my stupidity "Well duh, the stupid sickness took all of my energy away I really hate it! But anyway thanks for going through the whole thing" she complemented

"Going through what?"

"You took a dart to the butt" she said and broke out with laughter

I put my hand to my forehead "oh, yeah, right how could I forget that" I could feel my cheeks getting hotter, after a few minutes of talking with Eevee I decided to go outside. There I saw Treecko relaxed on a tree and Oshawott swimming in the small pond "hey guys"

Treecko looked over from his position in the tree and Oshawott stopped swimming for a while "you woke up from your day's nap" Treecko said and jumped off, Oshawott shot out a water gun at my face

"What was that for!" I shouted in anger, Oshawott laughed and dipped underwater then resurfaced

"just checking if you're really awake" he said as he got out of the watter, I sent over a small shock "ow, ow, that hurts I'm still wet did you really have to do that!" he cried and burst out with a hot scald, I moved out of the way

"ha, you missed!" I began taunting him, he shot again and I ducked down but he still got my tail "ow, my tail! It burns!" I glared at Oshawott and lunged at him, he stepped back and fell into the water. I took my chance to completely electrocute him

"Crimson stop, there are more Pokémon in that pond; you'll get the rest of them too!" Treecko said, I acknowledged and stopped the attack "and you Oshawott, if you're going to fight him after he took a dart…" he snickered and continued "…you should at least now coward into the water where he can't hit you without damaging others" Treecko asserted

"nah, I don't feel like fighting right now" he said and dove underwater, Treecko sighed and looked at me

"I know you just got up but to you feel like a fight? I mean we haven't fought since the our first encounter… so what do you think?" he asked, I nodded "I'm not going to go easy on you just because you just woke up" he said

I got ready in a battle position "I don't expect you to, so shall we begin" I said, Treecko started off with a bullet seed, I jumped to the right to avoid but he got me there "ahh, I forgot you really like to read my mind, so how exactly did you get the ability?" I asked

"I don't know… I was born with it, I guess there was some kind of psychic type in the family" he said and jumped up "pound" he attempted to hit me with his tail, I put my hand in front and blocked the move "bullet seed!" he said when he was right next to my face

I had couldn't defend myself so I got blasted with seeds, once he thought I took enough damage he moved back "great move, but not good enough!" I said and I was going to use a flamethrower when I noticed there was so many people were watching "um…when did all these people get here" I was making sure I was speaking in pokéspeech, anyone could realize that I was nervous

I could tell that Treecko was getting a bit nervous too "uh, why don't we move the fight for later" Treecko suggested, I nodded and headed back inside while Oshawott was still swimming in the pond doing various back flips and shooting out water like a fountain.

I didn't even go through the door when Audino stopped me "and where do you think you're going, you may have just awakened and I did treat you nicely but you did cause a lot of property damage to the nearby town" she stared down at me "not to mention the lives you ended" I felt intimidated by this audino, yes an audino.

"Um, what if I said I didn't do anything" I murmured

"Don't think I you can escape, I know it was you! I can sense how others feel and you feel very anxious" she said

"But"

"No buts about it mister, once you tell us where your partner is you and him will be going to prison," she put her hands behind her back "and just to make sure you listen to me I'm going to put this on you" Audino took out a collar and before I could react put it around my neck

"w-what, no take it off! You can't force me to wear this, and why should I show you anything" I tried pulling on the collar, finding the latch and even try to chew through it but nothing worked "Treecko! Could you give me a little help!" I asked, he began to walk up to me but Audino pull out another collar with an evil smirk "do you want one too?"

"No I'm fine without one thank you" he slowly walked back, I still tried to take it off

"Come on take it off, please, I'm not the type of Pokémon that wears collars" I begged her, she kept staring at me like if I was an idiot. I began to try to tear it with a leaf blade

"I don't think that would work now are you going to listen to me or not?" she asked, I shook my head and she took out a remote "I don't think you're going to want me to use this" she pushed a button and I got a sharp sting to my neck

"Ahh, Oshawott! Treecko take it off!" I cried, Audino wagged her finger "please I'm telling you that I didn't do anything"

"Look, I'll take it off once you tell us where you're partner is"

"Fine I'll tell you where he is," I lied "can you just take this thing off first?" I asked hoping she would buy it

"No"

"Ok then, can I go to Eevee's room first?" I asked, she thought about it and said yes. When I made it Eevee stared at me confused

"Uh what's with the collar?" I knew I was going to get that from her, I looked at the door to make sure no one was coming yet and

"No time to explain, are you good enough to run?" I questioned, she smiled in approval "great cause I'm going to need to run for it" she immediately stood up and got out of the bed

"finally, we get out of this joint" she was eager to get out but in her excitement rammed into the door "ow, who closed the door" she rubbed her head with her paw "Crimson mind opening the door"

"Be ready to head out" I said and opened the door, just as it opened she got out then I followed her "Treecko! Oshawott! RUN!" I screamed, we all left out of the door with Audino desperately trying to catch up

"get back here! Oh, you can't escape" she said, I got another sting at my neck

"you're the most evil audino I've met" I said, she never caught up but the sting was still there "that's a long range… ahh I'm getting used to this collar already, get it off, get it off, get it OFF" I began to struggle trying to rip the stupid thing "I can feel it tightening around me… I can't breathe… help me" I begged my team, they all stared at me seeming not very amused

"Crimson, I can see you're not really into collars" Oshawott said and took the scalchop off his belly "don't move" a small light blue blade came out of the shell "razor shell" he said and sliced the collar

The collar fell down to the ground, I picked it up and threw it in the air "no one will ever put a collar on me ever again!" I released the strongest flame I could; only ashes were left when I was done "glad that's done, let's go" I walked off in the direction of Opelucid city

"you just walk off like nothing ever happened" Eevee said "well I'm just as lively as ever and glad to be that way… so could you let me be in the lead, please" she had her cute face pointed straight at me

"oh no, Oshawott and Treecko told me what happened when I left… Eevee don't use that face" I shielded my eyes form the cuteness

"pweez"

"no Crimson don't do it" both Oshawott and Treecko

"Eevee, n-n-n" I looked into her silvery glowing eyes, there was no chance I could resist against her cute technique so I eventually gave up "fine! But stop" Oshawott and Treecko stared at me mouths wide open

"you idiot you actually let her through to you!" Treecko said, Eevee smiled

"now everyone we can all go" she said softer than I expected, as we walked along the path she began to hum and I began to think they were exaggerating about Eevee until she got hungry "CRIMSON! Why did we have to leave before breakfast!"

"wh-what?" I took a step back

"Treecko, get me some berries! Oshawott you can help him and Crimson you'll go get apples" she ordered, we left to get the food for the queen and just for safety we all stayed in a group

"Oshawott can you use razor shell, to mark the trees so we don't get lost" I said, Treecko disagreed to what I said

"I won't allow you to harm these trees," he said "even trees have a life and every scratch you make on it would be like a scar" it seemed like if he was going to protect the tree with his life

"ok, Treecko what should we do then? We don't want to get lost" Oshawott said

Treecko sat down to think about it and then he looked up when he got an idea "you could make a marking on the ground" he grabbed a twig off the ground and stabbed it into the ground with a leaf pointed towards were Eevee was.

Minutes passed and only Treecko and Oshawott had found some berries while I had not found a single apple tree "ugh, how much longer… why do the apples hate me" I complained, Treecko gave an annoyed look at me

"Seriously, Crimson you had to say yes to Eevee" Treecko said as he put another twig down

"You try to say no to a face like that, it's impossible only a person with no heart would say no and I bet it would be hard even for them" I said looking around for any sign of an apple, it took a long time for an apple tree to appear. I used thunder shock to cut down more than a dozen apples from the tree then switched to my human form to hold more, I was getting dangerously used to my small body for I almost lost my balance "well let's go back to queen Eevee" I said and everyone laughed

"ha, just don't tell that to Eevee, she might get an idea and make up call her queen Eevee for the rest of the time" Treecko said and walked in the direction the leaves were pointing

By the time we reached the small camp Eevee was gone "where'd she go?" Oshawott began to look around

The bushes and trees rustled "Crimson…Treecko... Oshawott…" Eevee's voice sounded us from everywhere sending chills up my spine "you left me… here to die of starvation" she said, Eevee's surrounded us all looking a little faded

"GHOST!" Oshawott hid behind me and started shaking like crazy

"Oshawott, Eevee's not a ghost she's just using a simple double team" I said and all the Eevees turned into one sad and hungry looking Eevee

"aww, you got me… it's about time you came back with the food!" she screamed, during breakfast Eevee was getting all the food while Treecko and Oshawott didn't get much.

I didn't feel hungry at all so I just took a few berries and an apple before Eevee could eat the whole thing. I don't know how long we walked afterwards but we were all tired but Eevee was still going strong "Eevee, can we stop and take a break my feet hurt" Oshawott complained

Eevee shook her head "oh Oshawott if you're feet are hurting why don't you just stay behind and whine all day long we won't be coming back" she said

"that was harsh, Eevee you're really bossy like this" said Treecko, Eevee stomped one paw down on the ground in anger then turned her head and have him the 'silent treatment' "meh… I don't care" he faced the opposite direction Eevee was

"Uh… I don't think we should be fighting" I said trying to calm them down "why don't we stop and rest" I suggested

"Fine, we'll stop but only for a few minutes" she said and took a nap under the shade of a tree

"so she was really tired but didn't want to show it… like I said before, girls I'll never understand them," he shrugged, Oshawott put his paw on Treecko's shoulder

"Oh Treecko, you're too young to know how girls are" Oshawott said, Treecko looked at him like if he was stupid

"Oshawott, you're younger than me how do you know more than me and I'm a year older than Crimson so what's your excuse" he said, Oshawott stepped back, astonished

"So what, age doesn't matter it just matters on how much attention you put into girls"

"Or in other words how perverted you are"

"Exactly"

I decided to back away from them and look up ahead; I saw a sign with the big words Opelucid City "great we're here," I went back and got Treecko to stop fighting with Oshawott, then woke Eevee up… big mistake

"you FOOL!" she jumped out at me, her sudden, although light, weight forced me to step back "you just woke me up from the most beautiful candy filled dream, with dancing and singing gummy bears strangely only wearing underwear, chocolate ice cream mountains, lollipop trees and cotton candy clouds, I was going to eat until I threw up!" she screamed

After various minutes of Eevee screaming I finally got her into Opelucid City "so we have made it… I complete my word and end my turn" Eevee said and smiled like she usually does.

We all sighed in relief "Eevee, you're so bossy when you're a leader" Treecko said

"I do?" she tilted her head in confusion

"So… you don't know what happened since the begging of the day?" Treecko asked, she shook her head "ok then…"

"Great… just great… why don't we go to explore the city" I said, the whole city looked futuristic with glowing sidewalks and every house had a sliding door, except in the center. Only in the center there were cobblestone roads and the houses seemed old

"This city is awesome" I looked up at the sky getting the feeling like I was at home, we kept exploring and eventually found the gym

"Oh please don't tell me we're going to battle" Oshawott complained

"Of course not, I'm not exactly a trainer so I have no need for badges" I said as I walked in

"So why are we going in?" asked Eevee

"I just feel like watching the battle" I said and entered into the benched area, to my surprise it was Adam battling with Drayden and Liz was leaning against the border "well look who it is" I sat in the front row

"hello… you finally woke up" she smiled

"I don't want to talk about it" I looked at the battle; Adam was looking pretty stressed while the gym leader had a druddigon in front of him and was really calm and confident

The one who I assumed was Drayden wore white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, on his shirt was two purple stripes with spikes at the top and the bottom on the shirt. He also wore purple gloves and shoes and light grey pants

"It seems like this would be your last Pokémon what will you send out next" Drayden folded his arms, Adam gritted and took out a pokéball

"so how's the battle been going?" I asked

"not too well, Adam's down to his last Pokémon" she said and stared down "he said I was too weak to battle, so he lied about only having five Pokémon"

"come on… Beartic!" he threw out a pokéball, the pokéball released the usual white glow and once it subsided Beartic filled the room with a roar

"so an ice type for last, but can even an ice Pokémon beat down three more Pokémon besides this one, Druddigon flamethrower!" he commanded, Druddigon opened his maw and shot out a jet flame

"Beartic! Move out of the way!" Adam screamed, Beartic got down on all fours to dodge the flame "use sheer cold!" he ordered

Beartic sent out a huge blast of cold air, the whole room turned into a super freezer making me wish that I had my fur coat under this cloths "s-so cold" Treecko said, soon the cold calmed down and Druddigon was completely frozen in ice

"Druddigon is unable to battle" cried the referee, Drayden returned Druddigon and threw out a pokéball

"Hydreigon use fire blast!" Drayden said, Hydreigon opened the two heads on its arms and sent out a powerful fire in a 大 formation

"Beartic, ice shard!" Adam commanded, Beartic shot out various ice shards, but they didn't make a difference and melted letting the attack though "NO!" Adam saw his Pokémon burn and fall to the ground, he returned it to a pokéball and fell to his knees

"Beartic is unable to battle and the victor is the Opelucid City gym leader Drayden" he announced

Adam sighed as he stood up and left the room and Liz followed him "Adam wait! Uh… Bye Crimson we'll see you later… maybe" she ran out

"I see I have another challenger" said Drayden; I looked at him nervously waving my hands in front of my face

"No, no, no, I'm not here for a battle with you, I was just watching the battle" I said heading out, he gave a somewhat angry grunt

"You have Pokémon don't you?" he asked, I nodded even though Treecko and Eevee weren't exactly my Pokémon "well then, why don't we have a battle after I have healed my Pokémon?" he suggested

"Um, I don't know, I mean I" I began, Drayden crossed his arms

"come on Crimson don't be scared to battle, you've never backed off from a fight" Treecko said giving me a weird look and he began to tap his foot, I looked at Eevee and Oshawott and they were also giving me a look that made me feel a bit uncomfortable "you can easily show off with your moves a probably give a good fight"

"one, do you really expect me to just change forms just like that in front of him and two I'm not a trainer remember I don't really use Pokémon for battle, I like Pokémon as battle partners not battle slaves" I said quiet enough that Drayden didn't hear

"But what about the time in the Icirrus gym you were giving commands like a trainer" Eevee said, I could tell that Drayden was getting inpatient with my answer

"Look that was one of those moment that I was curious and didn't know what the heck I was thinking and I wasn't even thinking how ridiculous I looked as a Pokémon giving orders to other Pokémon in a gym battle and I don't want to do that again" I said crossing my arms

"so what is your answer, do you accept or not?" he asked, Eevee hopped onto the rail separating the battle field and us.

"Yes!" she told Drayden, I pulled her off of the railing but the damage was done "there, I saved you the trouble of talking…I just hope he understood the message, I mean it's pretty easy to get a simple ve or I think that's what humans would hear so..." she kept talking so excitedly I thought Drayden would get the wrong idea so I put my hand around her muzzle, shutting it tightly "mmhmhmnn"

"well you're Eevee feels up to it, I'll be here in about two hours, see you later" he said leaving the building and the referee left to a room, once everyone inside left we all turned to Eevee and she returned our angry glares with her usual innocent expression

"What, I wanted to battle" she said

"But I don't like to battle in public, with I few occasional exceptions and this is one of them" Treecko said

"and I'm a lover not a fighter" Oshawott told her

"and… wait what you've always fought when we needed to fight" I said "anyway I don't want to play trainer just because you dragged me into a battle with a gym leader" I said roughly dropping her to the ground

"ow, why'd you do that?" she cried "so what if I dragged you into a battle with a gym leader you're not going to do much except talk while we're going to do all the work and take all the injuries so why do you worry so much?" she asked

"It's not that I'm worried, the thing is that I don't want to be the trainer because out of my past experience all I do is yell," I began to say

"Crimson, don't make any excuses what you really want is to battle, I know you all too well" she shook her head with disappointment "you have to let everyone else get the glory once in a while"

"fine, as much as I don't like to be a trainer, for now" I said

"You can talk to pokémon!" someone screamed from behind us, we all jumped up to the person's sudden excited yell "wow!" we all shifted our gazes to the person in the back row, a small boy seemingly barley old enough to own a Pokémon rushed to us, jumping from the last row all the way to the front again leaving us stunned.

"h-how did you do that?" I asked keeping my eyes focused on him

"What that? It was nothing I could do that since I was three, but you can talk to Pokémon, would you show me?" he asked, that was a question that I had never been asked before and I didn't really think of an answer for that

"I can't talk to Pokémon," I lied and thought of something else to say

"but you just did I was here the hole time, you were arguing that you didn't want to be a trainer, though why wouldn't you want to be a trainer there's nothing better!" he said lifting his arms with glee

"I can think of a few things" I mumbled "no, I wasn't actually understanding them I've just recognized their patterns" I lied again, Eevee, Oshawott and Treecko stared at me

"Really, recognized the patterns of our talking, like anyone would believe that" Treecko chuckled

"hmm, I see you're point once u recognize what the patterns are you understand what they're saying" he said, Treecko slammed his three fingered paw on his forehead and Eevee began to laugh at him

A woman came through the door then ran towards the kid "Tommy! Get back to the house!" she cried, Tommy pouted

"You're not the boss of me I can go out on my adventure on my own!" he said and the woman just grabbed his hand and began to drag pull him out, Tommy pulled his hand out of her grip "I thought you said I could have my Pokémon today mom!" he said

"Look I said that before you're sister died in the town just a few miles from here!" she began to get teary "I don't… I don't want that to happen to you" she looked at me and seemed to notice something "uh…are you…no, sorry for bothering you" she grabbed her son's arm again and pulled him out.

"_She was suspicions for a moment…what happened?" _I asked myself "I had the hood on, duh" I turned around, just to see myself sitting on the bleachers except with red eyes and a more smug expression "the boy took my picture with my hood on what did you expect that I would just reveal myself to the world we would be dead by now if I did that" he said, I was so confused "h-how are you doing that?" I asked

The team looked at me "who are you talking to?" Eevee said tilting her head "there's no one there, Crimson are you going crazy again"

"no you're not going crazy and I am sitting here talking to you" he said making me even more confused "_then how are you sitting there! You're usually talking in my head!" _ I screamed mentally "calm down why are you freaking out, I just took an image that you've seen before and I took form there, no big" he said, putting his arms behind his head "what.. I don't want to be stuck inside our head all the time"

"uhh….no I'm fine" I answered, we all left and I really didn't want those two hours to come up, I don't want to fight another gym leader, the first one was hard enough, well I have no choice but to accept or just run away like a coward. I sighed.

**Well well well welly well well…..that's it for now but I'm going to be continuing on with the story**

**Crimson: ….EEVEE! what did you put you guys into?!**

**Eevee: aww come on, we all wanted a good fight and how badly will that harm you**

**Crimson: I've heard around the streets and what I saw in the gym, that guy uses dragon type Pokémon and none of you have moves that affect them… cuz you lost you're icebeam**

**Eevee: HEY, it wasn't my fault I can't read…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well well well welly well well….I'm bored… Max, can u pm/email me, instead of the reviews? xD it's not that I don't like them…*sigh* whatever xD…alright I got it, an 11 year old shiny pikachu male pokemorph with black cheeks and stripes :P thanks I'll put you in…I'm thinking possibly on the 20'th chapter or later, sorry it's just I'm putting too many Pikachu's in unova… also, what do you think if I make this into a comic? Well once I finish writing it…btw..hi X3**

**Chapter 17**

**Stage fright/finding daddy**

The two hours were over and I was not looking forward to the battle, if there's ever a time that I really want to battle (which is a lot of times) this was not one of those times.

"so who's going to go first?" I asked, not wanting an answer.

"I'll go first, the time I've waited for a good battle has been a long time" Treecko volunteered

I sighed in defeat; it seemed everyone wanted to battle more than I did.

"alright, who's next?" I asked more confidently

Eevee looked at me with the usual unnatural glitter in her eye, smiled and said "I'm next"

I stared at Oshawott who was busy adjusting his scalchop on his belly, he tapped it lightly making a light hollow thump should.

"I'm ready anytime!" he said

We walked in and the room was completely filled, with the excitement of the crowd. I looked around and saw the boy we met earlier.

"What the hell happened, I didn't think that there was going to be so many people!" I exclaimed

The boy returned my gaze and waved, "I told…..battle….word spreads…..fast!" he screamed his voice getting lost in the rest of the sound.

The referee got his microphone, stood on a small podium and said  
>"Are you ready!" he screamed and the people roared even louder!<p>

Eevee looked at the crowed with her eyes once again unnaturally shining with excitement. She folded her ears back stepped behind Treecko.

"Wow! so many people, but it's a bit too loud…I-I think I'll go last.." she said and stepped behind Oshawott.

I was completely confused why she would go last, but oh well not stopping now.

"To my left we have the gym leader Drayden using dragon Pokémon he's not going to be easy to beat! And to my right we have the challenger, Crimson, the current winner of the Pokémon competition in the twisted tower!" The referee said "alright this is going to be a 3 on 3 battle fist one to defeat the opponent's 3 Pokémon is the winner!"

"Fraxure!" he said and threw out a pokéball, out of the pokéball escaped the normal white light. Once the light faded it revealed a red eyed green and gray Pokémon with red spots on his white tusks, claws, and the tip of his tail.

Treecko looked up at me "_no need to scream out commands, just say it mentally…he-he save me on some pride"_ he said, Treecko shifted his gaze towards Fraxure and smiled nervously "_umm, now that I think of it a battle with a dragon type isn't a really good idea…" _

I stared slightly annoyed "_OH, you think!" _ I sighed, and put my hand to my forehead. Treecko knew what he had to do and got ready in the battle field.

The referee lowered his flags signaling the beginning of the battle.

"Dragon tail!" Drayden commanded, Fraxure's tail began to glow a bright blue, Treecko jumped up avoiding the attack.

"_Bullet seed_" I ordered, he opened his mouth and fired. The attack landed raising a cloud of smoke and dust, as the dust started to subside Treecko looked astonished "_Treecko, do you know any other moves other than pound, bullet seed, and leaf storm?" _ I asked

He stood there without moving_ "he-he, that's about it"_ he said, leaving me slightly shocked. Fraxure took his chance to attack. Treecko didn't see his tail coming, he was sent flying back towards me at a very rapid rate. I tried to catch him but at his speed he knocked me over.

Eevee was pulled into the battle "ahh!" she screamed "what's going on! I'm not even your Pokémon!" she put paws down to try to stop or at least slow down "get me out of h-h-h" she looked around at the crowd, folded her ears back and covered her eyes.

The crowd began to quiet down to murmur, and they wondered what was going on "hey kid! What's wrong with your eevee!" screamed a guy in the bleachers.

In the moment of quiet it sounded like Eevee was crying "get me out of here" she said weakly.

"_Just to save you a bit on talking, why don't you try to say stuff mentally, I can be a sort of connection…" _ Treecko told me, I looked at him questionably

"_You can do that?"_ I asked

"_Yes, I'm guessing that I must have connected to Eevee, Oshawott and you when we were all asleep and you used that connection to get into their dreams before, but that's beside the point… just talk" _

I decided not to talk mentally; I instead walked up to Eevee, picked her up and began to leave. The referee tried to stop me and said "you're not allowed to leave during a match, you'll have to forfeit the match"

I didn't stop to think about it "then I'm out" I told him and continued to walk out. I could feel the pressure of everyone's gazes on me.

***transition* xD**

"Hmm, where to start?" she looked around the wide open area, she sniffed the air "damn, he's too far away to smell" Rica continued to look around "where am I land anyway?" she questioned. Rica continued walking until she found a narrow dirt path just big enough for three people to walk on.

After following the path she came upon a sign saying,

**Icirrus City**  
><strong>route 8<strong>

**Opelucid City **

"perfect, now I know where I am..." she crossed her arms and began to think "_well, according to the last documented location that daddy was he's either at Icirrus city or Opelucid city..and if he was a Icirrus City then he would have left by now to Mistralton City and that's about a five day run, while Opelucid is only about a two day run, but with my speed I can get there today" _she uncrossed her arms and looked in the direction of Opelucid City, got down on all fours and took off with a white streak behind her.

Several minutes later Rica stopped to catch her breath "ahh, damn it! At this rate I'll never catch up to daddy" she got off the path and started to head off into the forest.

Light footsteps came from behind her; she turned around to look at what it was. A girl came walking up the path, the girl looked at the yellow mouse and squealed loudly her face filled with excitement "oh my- oh my- oh my...ARCEUS! It's a Pikachu!" she squealed

Rica held her ears down with her paws "shut up human, your squealing is too loud!" Rica froze and covered her mouth "_damn it I'm not supposed to talk in their language!" _ she mentally hit herself, "hi" she said in pokéspeech.

The girl stared blankly at Rica "oh, no, no, no, no, no, I heard you talking in English you can't fool me" she scolded. Rica stepped back slightly intimidated.

"_Oh crap, she's on to me, I hate this but I need to act dumb" _she thought and cocked her head slightly "what?" she said, the girl stared at her blankly again.

"B-b-but you were just talking" She put her hands to her head "oh darn, Bianca you're going crazy again" Bianca told herself, Rica took the chance to run away before she got the idea to try to catch her "aww, no! Don't leave! I won't hurt you!" she yelled, but Rica didn't listed and continued running.

***transition*: P**

I put Eevee down, she still looked really scared and teary "what happened to you out there?" I asked, Eevee looked up at me then swiftly looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said, standing up she turned her back on me and sat down.

"Oh no you're not, you are going to tell me what the hell happened back there, you were completely still out there" I told her in a somewhat harsh tone, she curled up in a ball and whimpered.

"I get stage fright ok…" she admitted silently, Oshawott went up to her seemingly companionate.

"aww come on! Eevee you know you're better than that, you were a coordinator's Pokémon before why would you be stage fright" Oshawott scolded, he tapped his shell confidently "I've seen you perform in the carnival at the Entra village, so you can't be serious with your stage fright excuse" he looked down at the curled up ball of fur.

She sighed again, yes Oshawott, I'm serious, I get stage fright, especially with humans…I dream candy filled lands, sometimes cry when I remember that I was abandoned by my trainer and I never actually wanted to get released…anything else you want to know?" she said, he stepped back and shook his head solemnly. I looked at Treecko who was with his arms crossed behind his head

"are you going to say anything?" I asked him

"nah, I'm more of a stand in the background reading minds type of Pokémon" he answered, I put an angry look "oh…OH!...nah I'm fine" I sighed and looked back at Eevee

I picked her up again "well word is going to go around and we'll get a couple of visitors" I said, she whimpered again "common we're leaving town before we get a mob over"

***transition***

The sun began to set and the lights of Opelucid city began to lighten up the sky, Rica looked down on the city "finally I've made it" she ran continued to run down the hill she was on to Opelucid. When she got there "damn, right now daddy's ability to change his form would come in handy" she hid behind a building, two people passed by, Rica overhearing their conversation

"Well, that Crimson guy didn't put up much of a fight against Drayden" she heard a guy snicker

"Yes!" she nearly screamed

"What was that?" questioned the other; Rica took off by the time they checked the building she was hiding behind

She breathed heavily, heart pounding "damn it that was close, ugh now I wish I had paid more attention to my stealth training" she whispered, the radio on her collar began to make a static sound

"R-25! Pick up! I repeat R-25 pick up!" said one of the scientists that had made the tests for her, Rica thought she could be trusted when she met her but it didn't turn out to be true. Rica got desperate as shadows came closer to her, she didn't have time to take the collar off so she just grabbed hold of the red R and ripped it off. Afterwards she took off again.

She jumped into the bushes and sighed "damn it! I thought I had disconnected that thing" she waited a while to make sure that no one was coming to get her "good I'm in the right city, now I just need to find him, I wonder how he'll react when he sees his daughter" she smiled and fell asleep.

**Main pov**

Eevee seemed to have calmed down she wasn't ready to cry anymore, or even trembling "you alright?" I asked

"yeah, I think I got all the…stares…all the…forever haunting and judging stares…oh no I can see again!" she began to shake again; curling up into an even tighter ball, I sighed and continued to walk to the edge of the city

"you know Eevee, you're really worrying me" Treecko pointed out "I've never seen you so petrified, you're always so happy and peppy, now you're just curled up, shaking in Crimson's arms" he continued, Eevee shifted her position

"I'm not in the mood!" she told him, again moving "I'm going to sleep so don't talk to me!" she continued to change her spot until she got comfortable "so goodnight!"

I sighed again, looking up at the setting sun I continued walking "oh well"

"Crimson shut up, I said gook night!" she scolded, I was about to laugh but she lightly bit my arm "I'm serious!"

Oshawott groaned and sat down on the cobble stone "my feet hurt, I don't want to keep on walking…I'd rather be inside a pokéball" he said, I took out his pokéball from by belt and pointed it to him "uhh on second thought I'd rather keep walking, I'll tell you when I can't take anymore"

I smiled and put his pokéball back, "I thought so"

Minutes passed and the sun had fully set, soon the Opelucid gate came into view "finally!" Treecko exclaimed, jumping onto the next tree, then sticking to the wall of the gate "can we take a break now?" he suggested, I nodded

The sound of running footsteps came up the cobble stone road "Marcus!"

**Crimson: well that's it for now, I'm happy to say that I'm back and writing again**

**Eevee: yup, it's boring having nothing new**

**Crimson: oh that reminds me, Maxwell thinks you have a crush on me…what do you think of that?**

**Eevee: …wait what…. *blush* …NO! Where'd he get that idea! Max if you're reading this, I'm going to tear you up next time I see you! I do NOT have a crush on…Crimson… look keep this in mind he's a weird mix of human and a pikachu! Why would I like that!**

**Crimson: ok, ok Eevee calm down**

**Maxwell: yeah, sure Eevee whatever you say.**

**Eevee: WHAT! Why you little!**

**Crimson: Crap, Max how'd you get into the studio?**

**Maxwell: I uh, took a wrong turn…**

**Eevee: what a lie! Crimson let go! Let me at him!**

**Crimson: well! Anyway, I'll see you guy's later and remember to review**


	18. Chapter 18 time, time stuff is happening

**He-he Eevee blushed yesterday I wonder why…anyway, that's not important right now so on with the story! WAIT! I'm going to fix previous chapters, put them in line with what I have, I had soooo many ideas running through my head back then xD anyway, any questions you have for me, my characters, suggestions, tips or anything of that stuff like that just pm me or write it in a review :P **

**Chapter 18**

**Time, Time, Time… stuff is happening**

"Marcus!" a lady ran up to us stopping before me, the lady looked to be around her thirty's had her brown hair tied up in a bundle, her brown eyes near crying, "Marcus, you came back!" she hugged me, squeezing Eevee in the middle.

"gah! Crimson too tight! Wait, you're not Crimson" her voice muzzled between my sweater and her white parka, as soon as she heard Eevee's voice she immediately let us go "oh I'm sorry" she looked down at the angry eevee "well hello there," the lady looked up at me "I'm guessing she is your Pokémon, as well as that Oshawott and Treecko? I saw your battle and it wasn't very, how should I put it, exciting when Eevee came out into battle" she smiled

"Crimson, how does she know you?" Treecko asked, I shrugged

"Common it's late we better rest, come over to the house" she said

I stared blankly at her "sorry but, why do you call me Marcus?" I asked, the woman bit her lower lip and sighed

"well I…I shouldn't have expected you to remember me, it has been such a long time" she started to turn around "I'm sorry for the trouble, you should continue on your way" she gasped and put her hands on my shoulders "it was you wasn't it…oh dear, your other side has started taking more risks" she said letting go of my shoulders.

"Wait, what how do you know I have a split personality?!" I was astonished stepping back and nearly dropping Eevee in the process.

"Crimson! Be careful you almost dropped me, ugh, can we just go?" she asked "and can I, PLEASE, just get some sleep here!" she exclaimed, while Eevee was talking the woman had walked away.

We continued to proceed to a small camp site where we set up camp and everyone soon fell asleep.

**3****rd**** pov (Rica)**

Morning came and the sounds of the city woke up the pikachu sleeping in the bush "ugh, what the hell, that sleep was horrible" she said rising to her feet and dusting herself with one of her paws "I should continue, but where this city's so big, where can I start?" she got down on all fours "hmm, he's probably been here for a bit more than two days, so he's probably already passed by the gym, so my choices are either at some event, or heading out of the city…" she paused for a brief moment.

She hid as the sound of an approaching human neared "I swear I heard a Pikachu's voice around here last night" she heard a boy say, a sigh came from another, older, human

"look John, there aren't any Pikachu's living in Unova, they're not native to hear, you probably heard another pokemon and thought it was a Pikachu, now let's go back home" said the other, Rica took her chance and bolted, leaves blowing from the wind she created.

Soon she reached the other side of the of city "damn those humans, they're always getting in the way" she muttered then sighed in defeat "well, in this huge city I won't be able to find daddy as easily as I had expected, but if I'm correct at the rate he left the last city he should be nearing his departure or already left, I guess I'll just check route 11 just to make sure he hasn't left yet" she said to herself going passed the gate as unnoticed as possible.

**Main pov**

The sun had already risen and we were on our way to the next city, it seems that Eevee had completely gotten over her stage fright but I didn't want to ask her just in case she remembered. The land seemed to stretch forever ahead of us, "are you sure we want to leave already, I mean we didn't even last a day in Opelucid?" I asked

Eevee looked up at me with an almost terrified expression "no! I'll say this a thousand times if I have to no! I never, ever, want to go back to Ope-Opel-Opelu…whatever the hell the name of the city is!" she screamed.

I backed off slightly "alright, alright, we won't go back there, which means" I smiled at the thought that we were nearing Undella town, the beach and the warm sun with a cool breeze blowing through. Though I had no memory of that place I had this feeling that I've been there before.

A loud rustling came up from the bushes behind us, we all turned around to see what it was. By the time I got to turn the only thing I saw was a yellow blur that knocked me over "Daddy!" a feminine voice came from the small yellow mouse on my stomach.

"oww, that hurt" I said, not completely noticing the Pikachu on me "wait…daddy?" I looked down at the Pikachu and she smiled.

"Oh, I've been searching for you for a long time!" the Pikachu hugged me as hard as she could, confused I stood up then put her at eye level with me.

"Ok, ok first of all, who are you second of all who are you calling daddy?" I asked setting her down, she sighed.

"alright, Rica calm down, he's never seen you and probably doesn't know what's going on" she told herself, she stared up at me "hi, my name's Rica and I'm your daughter" she said smiling

"whoa slow down there, too fast…what?"

She sighed again "alright, I'm Rica and do you remember the time you were dragged down to the bottom of Dragonspiral lake?" I nodded "well then, somehow they managed to keep the blood that they took, with that blood the scientists got the DNA and made me!" she raised her arms enthusiastically.

I just stared blankly "I'm not sure I completely follow"

"ugh, whatever, long story short, I was made with your DNA so I can do almost anything you can do, though I do not have a human form like you, so let's put that aside for now" she said, Eevee neared up behind her nearly getting a paw on her tail. Rica's eyes turned red as she turned around.

Eevee jumped back getting ready to battle, then calmed down when Rica's eyes had come back to normal, "whoa, your eyes they"

"get red I know, they do that when I'm angry or surprised, because someone is trying to sneak up on me" Rica said, glaring at Eevee her eyes flashing red again.

Eevee's ears folded back "sorry, just wanted to say hi" she slowly walked over behind me, and began to mutter something under her breath that was nearly impossible to hear.

After a few minutes of more properly greeting each other Rica jumped on to my shoulder "so why don't you switch forms for me?" she asked, I shook my head

"Sorry but not right now," I said

"aww come on!" she pleaded, I shook my head again. She pouted and lightly pulled my hair "well that sucks, how about a battle, just me and you verses Eevee, Oshawott, and Treecko so what do you say?" she asked, I sighed slightly annoyed but tried to lift her spirits by smiling.

"Alright you got me, I'm fine with a battle but ask them" I said, Rica jumped off my shoulder and ran towards the rest of team, then asked them what she had asked me. While Treecko and Eevee were good with it, Oshawott didn't want to have any part with battling with electric types.

We walked up to a small clearing near a lake and prepared for battle while Oshawott went straight to the water "well, you guys can start when you want, but just keep your electric attacks away from the river" he said before diving into the water

"You heard him, let's keep the attacks away from the river" I told Rica, she nodded. I switched forms and made my cheeks spark and Rica did the same. Eevee jumped up and landed in a battle position while Treecko pulled a twig out of his tails and set it in his mouth, with a smirk shot it out as us forcing us to move back slightly.

"are you ready?" Rica asked focusing on Eevee and Treecko. "Because I am" she smiled, cheeks sparking like a fire cracker.

Eevee started the battle by making a ball of darkness "shadow ball!" she fired the ball straight at Rica. Rica jumped up into the air, shadow ball blowing up upon contact with the ground making a cloud of dust leaving me blind.

"bullet seed" I heard Treecko call out, I couldn't see the attack coming through the dust. It hit me right on the chest and some on my short muzzle; the attack sent me flying through the air and ended up on top of a nearby tree.

"gah that hurt," I said jumping down onto the ground. My cheeks nearly instantly began to spark as I prepared to attack, getting a firm holding on the ground "thunder bolt!" I said releasing the electricity, though I had aimed for Treecko the attack ended up hitting a rock behind him when he dodged.

Rica looked back at me, looking slightly worried, once she knew I was fine she returned her focus to the battle "iron tail!" she yelled, her tail began to glow with a silvery sheen. She jumped up, swinging her tail down on where Treecko landed. He didn't have at all time to react and took the full force of her tail. I was amazed on how much force was put into the attack, though her body is small and light I could feel the attack's power all the way to where I was standing.

Rica jumped out of the cloud of dust her deadly assault had lifted. I heard Treecko groan "ugh, what was that?" the dust cleared up and Treecko lied there struggling to get up "what hit me?" he asked when he finally managed to stand.

"_If a not very effective move did that to him, what kind of power does this girl have?"_ I thought, just stood there amazed and completely speechless. Rica gave a triumphant smile once more her eyes glowing red. She returned to normal once she had realized what she just did.

"Oh dear" she put a paw to her mouth then ran over to Treecko "sorry, sorry, sorry!" Rica kept apologizing "I forget I'm not in the training room, I'm usually put in" she said helping out Treecko to the side, Oshawott had gotten out of the water to see what all the commotion was about

"what happened?" he asked "I felt a tremor all the way at the bottom of the…" he stopped and looked at the crater Rica had created "whoa" he stood still for a moment then turned his attention to Treecko. Running as fast as he could to Treecko he asked "what happened to him?"

Eevee glared at Rica, there was no denying it, and she really didn't like Rica "she got carried away, shot down like a meteor down on Treecko" Eevee walked over to me though still glaring at Rica "I don't like her, I can sense she's going to do something" she said proving my thoughts "did you hear her say 'training room' I know there's something _fishy_ going on…and it's not a magicarp"

Her comment made me laugh, though I knew she had a point. There was defiantly something with Rica and where she came from; she fought like a trained Pokémon, even I didn't think I stood much of a chance against her without a few months, maybe even years of training.

"_ha, you're too weak aren't you. I can take my so-called daughter, she's not as strong as she looks" _I heard the usual cocky sound of my dark side in my head "_and just to prove that I'm going to challenge her" _I felt myself thrown into the dark void by his overpowering strength, there was nothing I could do but worry about Rica and my own body

My eyes became red and my cheeks and stripes became black as he took over my body, he stretched his arms and wagged his tail "ah, yes it's great being back in control" he murmured "hey! Rica!" he said, everyone's attention turned to him.

Eevee and Oshawott stepped back as far as they can go without falling into the water, but Treecko was too weak to do anything but lay there half conscious "no, no please no Crimson!" Eevee screamed "Crimson please not now!"

I tried to say something but there wasn't anything I could do but wait for him to tire out until I could take full control again, or until he lets me get control. I sighed and crossed my arms thinking of something that can make my little stay worth while, well it seems that in the state of mind I'm in right now anything I thought of seemed to materialize. Though I could have practically created my own peaceful world with out my cocky counterpart, I just got some popcorn, a large apple soda and a pack of sour gummy Wurmples.

Turns out I can't taste anything I haven't eaten so I had to trash the Wurmples "alright, get on with it. Just don't kill anyone" I said trying to get it in his head.

"_ha, as if I would listen to you! But fine just to keep it pg for you I won't kill her" _he told me, though of course I didn't believe him at all but it was the only hope I had of the team staying alive. I just don't think I could live with myself and even less with 'him' inside of my head.

"Crimson, come on! snap out of it!" Eevee cried out, she ran up to him and made her eyes sparkle unnaturally. I could feel the effect on him though he endured

"gah…" he flinched "pitiful weak Pokémon, your only actual effective move is your eyes" he got back to his senses and hit away with his tail, sending her back only a few feet. He continued to walk towards Rica, forming an electric sword along the way.

"daddy…?" she stepped back intimidated "daddy, you're scaring me, you-you're not yourself" she said continuing to back away. She eventually stopped and held her ground making her cheeks spark once more her eyes became red and with a smirk "you have a split personality don't you, well a little more about me, I don't, which means I have more control over my movements" she made a brief pause "bring it on!" she said jumping above our head

"_Crimson_!" I heard Treecko's voice scream inside the dark void I was in _"Crimson, I know you can hear me! You don't have to do this" _he said

"I can't do anything Treecko, but wait" I said, he was in my head so he heard everything I said

My dark side glared at Treecko "stay out of my head! Stupid green lizard!" he responded, I saw metal walls go up around me completely blocking me in with only a vision of the out side. He smiled and returned focus to Rica "oh, I have complete control over myself"

**3****rd**** pov**

Eevee knew she couldn't do anything anymore and with her ears folded down she slowly made her way to Treecko "Crim…" she whimpered, Treecko stirred from his position and frowned, staring at Crimson

"he's still in there" he said giving Eevee a bit of hope "but I can't talk to him, his other personality has completely blocked him in, I didn't even think that was possible for Pokémon to do other than physic types and physic humans" Treecko tried to stand back up but didn't succeed at all "we have to stop him from murdering yet another Pokémon" he smiled and tried to laugh but it only came out as a weak cough "his ego has gotten the better of him, he's underestimating Rica"

Treecko put all his strength into standing up, though Eevee told him to lay back down he didn't listen "Crimson! She's stronger than she looks!" he warned

Crimson seemed ignore him "I don't need your help! You're just a weak Pokémon capable of doing nothing more than getting hurt, now let me get on with my battle" he said splitting into many, surrounding Rica.

She looked around and smiled "you think that's going to stop me?" she shot a bolt of lightning directly above her hitting Crimson and forcing him to land on his back. The wind was knocked out leaving vulnerable to an attack

Rica jumped next to him, her tail glowing a light green, stretching out to a point "you're not the only one who can use moves not learned by our species…" her tail and eyes returned to their normal state "you know you're not as strong as I thought"

Crimson smiled and coughed "damn…you…" he struggled "but you're more gullible than I…" he coughed "expected" Crimson began to cough out smoke and soon ignited a flame, though only a short reaction time Rica managed to get away from the fire. Crimson got back onto all four and ran towards Rica, white streak following behind; he slammed into her body throwing her back several meters. When she landed Crimson rammed into her again hitting back onto a tree.

Rapidly switching forms, he put a hand around her neck, holding her against the tree. Rica put her paws around my hand trying to get it away from her "ack… you're choking me" she said, but Crimson only tightened his grip "… why are… you doing… this? Daddy?" she pleaded not struggling anymore

"I win"

**Main pov**

The walls around me went down a was pulled out of the void into the conscious, once I realized what was happening I immediately released my grip "_you almost suffocated her!" _I screamed, tending to Rica

I heard his sick, twisted laugh "_well I didn't kill her now did I,_ she'll be fine"

Rica turned to me, and grabbed my foot "no, you didn't win..." she sent a powerful shock through my body, though it didn't hurt much it did leave me paralyzed "ha, you can't move now!" she said slowly raising slowly from the ground.

"_that little brat!"_ once more I was pushed into the void, though this time the walls weren't around me "damn it!" he struggled to move, using most of his energy to make a dagger in this state tired him, and all though he was tired he still had enough strength to keep me from taking over, Rica jumped up and rammed us down

"I think I learned a little trick or two from you by just watching" she said with a smug smile, and rub her paws on her cheeks and once her paws had enough electricity she put them together and created an electrical staff about the size of her arm's length, she pushed it against our neck; now it was her choking us, after about a minute we couldn't take it anymore, he got a small chance to move and took it, throwing Rica off

"so… you think an attack like that will help you?" dark me created a full sword, taking a weary step one after another he managed to subdue the paralysis and charge towards Rica. A white light appeared in front stopping him in his tracks.

The light materialized and subsided to Celebi, she clutched at her stomach "oh man, time travel I thought they said I would get used to it…" she turned to me "Crimson! I need your help!"

She was pushed away and he continued to run towards Rica "out of the way, you're not in this!"

"oh drat, I've seen his eyes like that so many times I got used to it… Crimson, stop!" she said, a blue glow began to surround us, then we got lifted up into the air "Crimson, I need you to help out, it's an all out war out there… wait, HEY MARCUS, GET CRIMSON OUT HERE!" she screamed at us, I was amazed on what kind of tone she just talked to him, showing authority and absolutely no fear of him, though I was questioning why she called him Marcus. That was only the second time someone I had heard someone say Marcus to us.

He sighed "_alright, it's your turn to beat the little 'twit'" _he said pulling me out, I felt all the pain from the few attacks that Rica had been able to land.

I gave a sigh of relief "hi…uh" I tried looking down, but her psychic powers were keeping me restrained "can you let me go?" I asked, Celebi flew up to where she put me and stared into my eyes, grinning she put me down and the aura disappeared "thank you, I hate it when that happens"

Eevee ran up to me, but took cautious steps as she came closer. She looked up to me "glad to see you're back" I knelt down and scratched her head

"glad to be back" I said, Oshawott came up to me with Treecko not that far behind. I looked at Rica who was still in a battle position "sorry, about that…" I apologized, though I really didn't have a choice whether to let him take over or not, if I did there would be much more of a fight.

Celebi turned over to Rica and started to float up in excitement "Rica! It's been a long time since I've seen you!" she flew to Rica and hugged her, soon afterwards her expression dropped "oh, right…we've never met yet" Celebi put a small hand to her forehead "damn time travel, you never get to have fun with that kind of power"

I interrupted her little discussion and reminded her that she needed something from me, her expression dropped once more "right…it's an all out war in the future! And we, oh whatever just come with me" Celebi grabbed me by the shoulder and opened up a time warp.

"wait!" Eevee shouted "so you took Crimson last time…um…can we come?" she continued eagerly, Celebi looked at her blankly, probably surprised at her sudden change of mood "I mean, if you don't want to take us…"

"no, no, no, it's alright, I can take you but… you're so lively. Anyway shall we go?" she asked, we all nodded and held her stomach again "keep your hands, feet, paws and tails with you at all time…oh and try to keep your stomach in control" she giggled and dove through the portal, soon after we followed.

Various colors and twisting lights surrounded us as we went through the seemingly endless tunnel. Although we weren't taking any steps all the different shades of light contorting out of place and the colors dancing around made me feel sick, unlike last time where it was just a white flash

The tunnel came to an abrupt end and before we knew it I was kneeling down holding my head from the dizziness, Eevee had her ears back onto her head looking sick and wobbling around when she tried walking, while both Treecko and Oshawott were holding their stomach. Rica was calm, probably trying her best to not show any sign of weakness. Though you could still she struggled to keep herself without an expression.

I did my best to stand up putting some of my weight on the rock "damn, Celebi what was that? It wasn't anything like that last time" I strained myself to talk

Celebi was the first to recover "yeah, I know…I've been trying to evade time traveling since the war started…" she said, then motioned us to follow her "common the camp is near" she said flying though couple bushes.

I started to think on what she said, war? She brought us to the middle of the war because apparently someone needed my help. We followed her through the bushes showing a completely plain area with several marks on the ground; holes, dry grass, burns and the most noticeable of all, various faults and cracks deep into the ground. What force could create such an opening in the earth, I was aware of the move fissure which made a crack into the ground knocking out any Pokémon in one hit from the fall; if and only if it hit, but fissure always closes up, sometimes trapping the Pokémon inside.

"What happened?" asked Eevee looking down at one of the craters. Celebi quickly pulled her away from the place she was standing but wasn't able to get very far with her small body

"get out of there, if someone sees you" she warned

"but why?" Eevee cocked her head

"because if someone sees you out here, it might ignite another wave in the war!" Celebi continued "you don't want that now don't you?" she put her hands together and blinked several times, Eevee shook her head and ran into the bushes, "good now if you follow me I'll take you to the camp" she said leading us back into the bushes.

Celebi began to hit a couple trees "what are you doing?" Treecko asked putting his hand on a tree she had been hitting constantly

"oh, I just can't remember which one it was!" she said frustrated, "wait! I know" her expression brightened and she hit another tree behind her, making a hollow sound. The tree's base opened up revealing the inside. We stepped in and went down a couple stairs; at the bottom was a huge cave system while we were only in one of the openings but with various caves branching off in every direction.

The ceiling had lights hanging off of them lighting up the opening "wow!" Oshawott screamed his voice echoing through the cave

"hi there!"


	19. Chapter 19 the war of time

***sigh* I'm bored..BIG SHOCK! *rolls eyes* there's something I can do… well Maxwell ur in this chap…not going to spoil toooo much but…whatever, I'm going to start writing a new story…named light and darkness…which reminds me that this story needs a new title a GOOD title anyway onward and upwards…hmm I like that…I'm going to use it more often :P ohhhh btw just incase anyone is interested I'm working on an intro animation… if it turns out like I plan it, it's going to be great. WELL Crimson out *crackle***

**Chapter 19 – The war of times**

"Hi there!"

We turned around to see the owner of the voice, there stood a medium built man with a black t-shirt and jeans, his hair, pretty long, dark brown, and slightly spiky. But what most got me were the blue goggles.

The man was me, it felt weird looking at myself as a grown man, I mean I didn't look bad… it's just I got this weird feeling looking at my future self. It's one thing looking at your twin but this is something completely different.

He looked proudly at Celebi "great job, sorry you had to take the bumpy time travel ride" I wasn't very surprised that his voice was deeper than mine, because why should I?

"no, no it's fine, it's the stupid time collapsing around us… although why do you need your former self for this operation?" she asked, floating over me "oh and do you mind that I brought the rest of the group? And I also found that Rica was there at the time I got there"

My future self smiled and looked down at the team, but he mostly kept his attention on Eevee "yes… that's alright" he knelt down in front of Eevee "it's been a long time since I've seen you" he reached a hand out and scratched her head behind the ear.

Her tail immediately started wagging around "ah, yes…that's good…" Eevee lied down and curled up into a ball, when he stopped she stood up lazily "aww why'd you stop?" she sighed and walked my way "you, you need to start doing that more often"

I laughed, but future me put a solemn expression "Celebi, can you please explain what's going on while I continue with the plans?" he asked and started to head off, he stopped and said "oh I've also asked if Maxwell to help you explain a bit" he chuckled

Celebi looked at him surprised and annoyed, she slapped her hand on her head "how could you!" she gave a frustrated puff "you know more than anyone that I HATE MAX!" she shouted. He just burst out laughing and continued on his way. Celebi crossed her arms and started to mutter something under her breath.

We went down a tunnel in the immense cave, it seemed like it would never stop. There came a point where the lights didn't work anymore and the walls were aligned with blue stones. I was strangely attracted with these stones; they seemed to give me power as the blue stones sparked with electricity

"don't touch them, Crimson" Celebi warned "they're charged stones, and yes I know it feels like they're give you energy, but unless you know how to properly absorb their energy they'll be taking yours away" I hesitated to step away, they were too lovely to get away from "oh and we've found a lot of thunder stones around here, so I suggest that you and Eevee stay away from the walls, unless you want to evolve of course" she smiled

The moment she said that I stepped away from the wall, I didn't want to evolve. I knew that evolving would make a Pokémon get stronger and sometimes allow Pokémon to get a new type and a new set of moves, but I didn't want any of that, I wanted to become stronger how I am and the only good move I'll ever be able to learn as a Raichu would be hyper beam, beside that, evolution scared me the thought of completely changing who I am utterly terrified me.

I turned over to Eevee who seemed to have almost the same reaction as mine, staying away from the walls as possible. We continued walking until Celebi took a quick turn and came back, hands behind her back, and a mischievous smile.

"keep going straight for now" she told us, I tried to check out what she was hiding behind her back but I couldn't see anything, after a few moments of walking straight she flew closer to Eevee pulling out what she held: a thunder stone

Without Eevee noticing she continued to nudge the stone closer and closer, by the time I reacted Eevee turned her head and the stone touched the tip of her nose "no, no, no!" she reared up hitting against my leg, Oshawott and Treecko stared at Eevee then back to Celebi just as surprised as I was.

"I always loved Jolteons they're just…oh I don't know what I have with them…I just like them" Celebi said with a wide smile on her face

"How could you! I never wanted to evolve, why would you do such a thing!" she looked down at her paws and closed her eyes; enduring what I thought was bound to happen. I expected a white light to erupt out of Eevee though it never seemed to happen. Eevee opened one eye, and then the other then sighed in relief sliding down onto the ground "what? What happened? Why didn't I evolve?"

While Eevee was making questions Celebi was cracking up "oh, did you expect it to be an immediate effect it'll be in a few seconds now, don't worry you'll love being a Jolteon you just have to get used to it" she said

Eevee tried stepping farther back but I blocked her path, once more she shut her eyes and put her head down. Although this time the white light did come out, the light was nearly blinding and hard to look directly at, especially in the amount of light in the cave. Soon the light faded but unlike I expected a Jolteon didn't appear in her place, but instead there stood Eevee still looking frightened.

I turned to Celebi who was on the floor laughing "ah, yes the look on your face is priceless!" she managed to say. She got back to her senses and flew back up "I suppose you want an explanation?"

I nodded and looked down at the petrified Eevee; she was still in the same place, in the same position. Then slowly looked up towards the laughing Celebi "you!" she growled "how did you do that!?" her sudden change of expression surprised me "I mean, I looked like I was evolving and I could even feel my body changing but yet here I am, still an Eevee"

Celebi blinked "y-you took that a lot better than I expected…anyway!" Celebi took out the thunder stone and tossed it up "you see this is no ordinary thunder stone, I like to call it a prank stone" she flew ahead and motioned us to follow "common I'll explain on the way…I don't want Max to find us" she paused and looked behind "well like I said this is a prank stone, me and Crimson built it and the whole other set of the stones, to pull pranks on unsuspecting Eevees, Pikachus, or Eelektriks, we made it for April fools day though the tough part was getting that evolution effect down that part took us months"

I was amazed at the level of technology they had gotten to "but how?" I asked

"it's the future Crim, get used to it"

We stepped into another clearing in the cave, it had paintings and markings in what seemed to be an ancient language "hopefully Max doesn't come in here" she said, I looked around and noticed that Rica wasn't with us anymore. I was about to run back to try and find Rica but pulled at my hood "these caves are too big, the moment you take a turn you'll get lost"

Although I wanted to go anyway she did have a point, I didn't know anything about this cave and as far as I knew there wasn't any maps positioned anywhere. I sighed "alright"

"it's about time I found you!" a voice said, by the sound of it, it was a young boy probably not much older than me. Celebi groaned and crossed her arms in frustration "I don't get why you don't like me around?" he asked, he was a boy, about my size with black hair. His eyes were blue and had a slightly smug smile. He wore an orangey, yellow t-shirt and dark gray shorts, and a gold pendent that I was too far away to make any details of.

"because you're cocky, annoying and…and…and" she stopped to think of something else

"and you can't think of an excuse can you?" He responded

Celebi put her arms down "oh! You know what, you-you are the worst Pikachu I've ever met! Just stay here and explain what happened to them for all I care I'm going to go back to _my _ time line" she said opening another time portal, before I could say any thing she dove in and closed it behind her.

"well hello there, I'm guessing you guys are who Crimson told me to mee…" he trailed off as he turned to me "b-b-but how?...nah, Crimson doesn't have a wife so how?"

At the moment he finished saying that a time portal opened up between us, Celebi popped her head out "all aboard the Celebi time train" she raised her hand and mimicked pulling down some kind of lever "choo choo!" She flew out and straight away glared at Max "and don't you dare say I wanted to stay because I like you, because we all know I hate you and I only stayed because the road is too bumpy and I'm following what Crimson asked of me and explaining what the hell happened!" she screamed and turned her back on Max.

"sure, I'll believe that" Max smiled and returned his gaze to me, Celebi scoffed and folded her arms "no I'm serious, because I really need an explanation myself right now" he put his hand behind his head and sighed.

"no, I'm not going to explain anything to you!" she said, then turned over to us while trying to keep Max out of her eyesight" Max just shrugged and sighed.

Max reached out his hand "sorry, the name's Maxwell, Maxwell Shakespe" he said, I returned the gesture "well then, shall we start? Oh by the way, have you gotten word from Rica yet?" he asked Celebi

"uhh…which one?" Celebi gave a nervous smile

"wait, you brought the past Rica too?"

Celebi nodded "ok, ok…before any of you say anything I shall explain where everyone is," she stared up thinking "um, Samurott is in the pools, Grovyle is being lookout up above us and, no I haven't gotten word from Rica…Oh by the way" she looked over to the Pokémon team "anything you want, just ask…so while we're on this subject do you want to meet your future selves, maybe roam around the cave a bit?"

Oshawott and Treecko nodded "sure, I would like to ask some questions" Treecko said, Celebi flew into another section in the vast cave, then returned with an Ampharos following behind "well this is Mary, she's going to be leading you through to where ever you want, so just tell her where you want to go"

Mary smiled and grabbed her tail "I'll be happy to lead the way" she said, and her tail began to blow a bright orangey color, but it soon it dimmed as she stared at Eevee "oh my…a-are you coming with me?" she said solemnly.

Eevee shook her head "no, I'm staying here"

After Treecko and Oshawott left, while Eevee was still at my side "ok, they're gone now" Eevee said turning to Celebi "you talked about Samurott and Grovyle, but where am I?" she asked, Celebi just gave a solemn stare "aw, come on…what did I do? Was it something I said, or did?" she gasped "is it the color of my fur, just because I'm different doesn't mean you have to give me those looks" she said, once more I noticed the silvery color of her fur instead of the usual brown

Celebi flew backwards a bit, shocked "no, no, no, no" she waved her hands in front of her, then turned away "it's just…I-I'd rather not talk about it"

"tell me!" Eevee growled

Max put his hands behind his head and walked back a bit "well you won't need me for this explanation, you got yourself in this one" he said

"well are you going to tell me or not?" Eevee insisted

"fine," Celebi sighed "I didn't think I would have to tell you this…but you're are…d-d" she sighed "you're-"

"dead" Max blurted out

Eevee stepped back, eyes, and mouth wide open "what?! No!..." she shook her head "how?"

Celebi looked away for a moment "it was about ten years ago, Marcus took over Crimson's body and well…went on a rampage…a couple cities were destroyed…and hundreds of people and Pokémon were slaughtered and it just so happened that you were the first to try and stand in his way…your body…" she shivered at the thought.

A tear fell to the cave floor "just tell me…I want to get it over with, and make it fast before I change my mind"

"alright, your body was completely torn to shreds, there were burn marks everywhere both on your fur and on the ground, most of your bones were shattered… and oh…so much blood… though I do have to say you did do quite a bit of damage, because there was too much blood for it to be just yours… and I should continue on, well after that Crimson had to take full control, he didn't want anything like that to ever happen again. Though he managed to keep Marcus locked inside for a really long time now he's still in there" there was a long pause

"Celebi your getting into too much detail about her death, we should go back to explaining what Crimson asked us to do" Max suggested and Celebi nodded. Eevee just sat there, ears folded back.

"right, well the war started about a month ago, normally every single decision you make creates another dimension, so let's say Eevee here didn't try to stand in Marcus' way when he went on his killing spree she would have been alive but a completely different set of occurrences happen. Now on normal circumstances none of those dimensions would never meet, and time would run smoothly…but recently Dialga and Palkia got lazy and didn't do their job correctly…thus resulting in one time line where Marcus took over and is ruling most of this city and this one" Celebi explained

"but now, Dialga and Palkia are trying to fix what they messed up, but in the results of this the two dimensions are being forced together and one of them has to go. If they win we all just die and Marcus will become the ruler of this City, but if we win…I'm sorry to say Eevee but you will die as well as Celebi here because she isn't part of this time line" Maxwell continued.

I shook my head, so many questions were being raised and I didn't have any idea of what to do "no…there as to be another way, a way where Eevee lives and no one gets destroyed" I said, I got a massive headache right at the moment.

"_oh my god! You are way to sappy, ugh humans, look here I will get my way and not kill your precious Eevee, just as long as she doesn't become too much of a bother" _

My migraine got better soon after "ow! What the hell was that for?!" I screamed

"_meh, I thought it added some dramatic effect"_

I sighed "like I said there has to be another way to not get anyone too harmed in this" I said and before I could continue a loud alarm sounded through the whole cave, I had to cover my ears because it was too loud, a few other people and Pokémon where also doing the same. It was mostly the Pokémon with a very good sense of hearing.

Celebi sprung up with a surprised expression "oh dear, it's another attack!" she said and flew to another section in the cave and soon went out of view.

Maxwell took his hands off his ears and signaled us to follow "common! We have to go to a safer area!" he said running off, we followed him as best as we could but soon the running crowd overwhelmed us and we became separated.

Eevee, seeing all the disaster stayed at my side, but because Maxwell had taken of before us we soon lost him. I picked up Eevee, and held her tightly in my arms "Crimson!" she had to yell for me to actually hear her through the screaming crowd. I continued to move through the people, but was soon left paralyzed by a massive earthquake. Everyone absolutely stopped in their tracks trying to maintain their balance.

The ground seemed to calm down and everything became quiet, no one was making any noise. Very soon the silence was interrupted by a loud sound of metal twisting and the earth was starting to visibly crack beneath our feet. I jumped back immediately not wanting to get trapped in a seemingly never ending pit. The crack continued to expand until it split the floor in two; various unlucky people fell down to their death. I watched in horror as the earth was continuing to swallow up the floor beneath us forcing me to back up.

I tried to step back further but hit the wall "crap!" I screamed as the split in the earth kept growing wider. I couldn't think straight with the screaming people and the maniacal laughter of my dark side as he watched the humans and Pokémon getting dragged down.

Our death was just a couple of feet away and I just couldn't think of anything "Crimson! Snap out of it and get us out of here! I don't want to die! Not after what they told me!" Eevee screamed "come on! Crimson move it!"

Although I wanted to get out of the way while I had the chance my body was paralyzed in fear, Eevee tried squirming out of my grasp but I was holding her too tight for her to get loose. The split continued to expand getting closer with no signs of stopping. Eventually inspiration struck "Eevee! Do you know dig?" I asked

"w-what, what kind of question is that?"

"do you know dig?!" I asked in a more desperate tone

"n-no!" she finally answered

My heart sank, I had to think of another way out of here. The earth was still being a troll and nearing up, I gave up hope as the ground beneath us gave out.

**The end**

**Eevee: wait, wait, wait…WHAT!? The end!?**

**Crimson: sure why not?**

**Eevee: b-but, it's a cliffhanger! How can you end a story with a cliffhanger!?**

**Crimson: …simple really, you just make a cliffhanger and put The end**

**Eevee: b-but the human readers don't know what's going to happen next**

**Maxwell: and I only had a small part in this!**

**Eevee: Max! *growl***

**Crimson: fine, fine, I'll continue writing *sigh* R&R :3**


	20. Chapter 20 war of time pt 2

**Hi there! Well…I sorta lost my flash drive which had a couple of chapters on it…and idk when I'll be able to get it back due to the break, so just to not keep anyone waiting I've decided to redo the chapter…gah because this wasn't made exactly after the previous chapter, I kinda don't have the same drift I'll try to pick up where I left off as smoothly as I could.**

**Eevee: you're stupid, really stupid you know that? If you didn't lose the flash drive we'd be at least 5 more chapters ahead!**

**Crimson: GAH! Don't blame me for losing it it's not like 'you' did anything to help!**

**Eevee: WHAT! How could you go around blaming me! I wasn't even there!**

**Crimson: *evil smile***

**Eevee: oh god! No! I know what you're thinking Crim, and don't you dare freaking do that to me! You'll get a lot of haters!**

**Crimson: meh, I don't care and my mind is made up and you can't stop me so you'll just have to live with it.**

**Oshawott: what's going on here?**

**Crimson/Eevee: NOTHING!...uh…GET OUT OF THE STUDIO!**

**Chapter 20**

**The war of time part 2**

I lost all hope as the floor beneath us gave away revealing nothing but our impending doom; I closed my eyes hoping that it would all end soon, the more time that passed I clutched Eevee tighter. I waited…and waited but it didn't come. I still had my eyes shut and I was still waiting but the more I stayed there I got curious.

"_why aren't we dead yet?"_

"hey there! I thought of dropping by and saving your butt!" I heard Celebi's voice say, I immediately opened my eyes "hi! So Crimson how many times have you been really close to dying? 4, 5 maybe 6? You know that you're really prone to danger?" she said tapping my goggles.

She lifted us up, out of the giant fissure and set us down on safer ground, as soon as my feet touched the ground my legs gave out, putting me on my knees. Slowly, I let go of Eevee and tried to stand up, but my legs wouldn't respond.

Eevee sighed "glad's that's over, thank you Celebi if you weren't there at that moment we would have been done for!"

I just sat there and nodded "y-yeah"

Eevee and Celebi stared at me cautiously "hey, you alright Crimson?" Eevee put a paw on my lap; I forced a smile and nodded. Eevee sighed again "alright"

"Hey!" I looked around to see where Oshawott's voice was coming from. He ran up to us and started panting "h-hey…glad to see…that you're all right" he said and laid flat down on the stone floor, exhausted.

Treecko looked at him and chuckled "he really can run when he needs to" he said and stared at us "it's good that you two didn't get caught inside the fissure, you would have died like a lot of other people that have fallen"

Eevee and I looked at each other for a while as we did fall in.

"ha-ha! Well, to be honest we did get caught in that one behind us" Eevee admitted, Treecko looked shocked "heh, yeah, if it wasn't for Celebi here we shouldn't even be here right now"

Celebi smiled "don't mention it, really, it took me hell of a lot more than one try" there was a long awkward silence "oops, did I actually say that… well yeah, I think it took me a total of 4 or 5 times before I caught you…I had to keep going back in time just a little more every time…ew… I really want to remember your screams of pain"

There was another long pause, Celebi flew back slightly and kept her mouth closed. Soon after Grovyle and Samurott approached us, Celebi focused her attention to them and smiled, most likely to keep her head out of what she just said.

"So…heard the same thing happened over on your side, eh?" Celebi asked, Samurott nodded

"It's dangerous here we should head to safer ground" Grovyle said

"You're right…um…hey; did you see which way Maxwell went?"

Eevee shook her head "no, sorry we got separated in the crowd" she said, Celebi sighed and darted away "hey! Where are you going?" Eevee shouted

"I have to find Rica….and Max… take them to the waterfall in the outskirts of the camp" she said as she flew out of sight.

With that said Grovyle and Samurott signaled us to follow them. I had a bit of trouble getting up but once that was done we headed towards yet another part of the immense cave system. Minutes passed and there was nothing but rock, rock and more rock, more time passed and we finally got out it was a lush forest on one side and a war on the other.

As we continued walking through the forest the plains quickly turned into a city, though it showed no sign of them being aware of what was happening around them.

"Why is this place so peaceful?" Treecko asked

"this place has not yet entered into the devastation, but soon it too will collapse along with the rest of this world if something is not done soon" Grovyle answered

Eevee turned to me with a slightly worried look on her face. I turned away as I couldn't bear looking at her at this time, not after I had dragged her into an extremely dangerous situation.

"hey, Crimson what's wrong you haven't talked at all lately, what's up?" she asked then sighed as my answer never came "come on, you can tell me if anything is wrong"

"i-it's nothing" I said with a face smile

Soon the roaring sound of water crashing down on rocks, as we continued the sound got louder and in a couple of minutes the enormous waterfall came into view.

Eevee gasped as she marveled the beauty of the sight, while I was simply staring down at the ground "wow!" she cried, with a very noticeable sparkle in her eyes.

There were various Pokémon around and swimming in the pond created by the roaring waterfall, shortly after, Oshawott went in.

"Water's great!" He said floating on his back tapping the shell on his belly like a drum.

"_do you realize how easy it would be to just electrocute all these Pokémon?" _that all too familiar voice rang in my head, as much as I wanted to just take him out of my head, I can't.

"Stay out of this! We don't need more Pokémon dying because of you!" I screamed, he took form in my sight, sitting at the edge of the water.

"_come on! It'll just take a few short seconds" _he continued trying to persuade me but I just didn't feel his need to kill.

Eevee walked up to me, again with concern on her face "Crimson," she stopped and looked around, then returned her gaze towards me "by the looks of things I'm the only one that notices that something is defiantly wrong with you"

I looked up at the sky as an attempt not to look at her "like I've said before it's nothing"

"I know it's not simply nothing, if it was you'd probably be talking to me straight, so tell me what's wrong with you?"

I sighed and looked down at her "why did you come?"

She tilted her head "huh?"

"Why did you come, why did you follow me in the first place?" I asked

She took a while to think "I don't know, I guess it was just to leave that place" she answered

I shook my head "no, if that was the case then you would have left far before I had arrived, for the short time I was there, nothing happened it's so peaceful…well that is until I showed up"

"You're right, nothing ever happened there, and then I found you fainted in the middle of the forest" her smile quickly faded into confusion "I always did wonder why you were just laying there in the middle of a forest that nearly nothing happens, so to tell you the truth I think I just wanted a little excitement in life without being forced into battle"

A sudden blast of light left everyone blinded; I cringed and covered my eyes with my arm. The white light subsided, showing Rika and Maxwell, shortly Celebi came into view. Wounded, she flew up then came down, but before she could hit the ground Max caught her.

Everyone rushed to her side asking what had happened "we were attacked by various people claiming that it was daddy's and her fault that all of this started to happen" Rica said, I sighed as I remembered that she always called me daddy for some reason.

Celebi coughed and opened her eyes "damn it… why'd it have to be you… who caught me" she complained.

"Hey! If I didn't catch you, you'd be more hurt than you are now!" Max shouted

Celebi smiled weakly "in other words, thanks"

Samurott and Oshawott stayed behind with Maxwell and Celebi to treat her wounds, while we split up into groups, Treecko left with Grovyle and Eevee and Rica came with me.

"_damn it! Why can't I take over our body?" _

I stopped and realized that he didn't take the chance to destroy more innocent lives.

"_Celebi get out of our head!" _ He screamed, I was shocked, he could feel her presence but I was just walking without knowing what was going on.

I heard her giggle "_I see you've witnessed one of my favorite things about this side of the time line, Marcus can't get control" _

"Can you all just get out of my head?!" I yelled, unaware that I just got the girl's attention adverted towards me

"daddy? Who are you talking to? Is it you're dark side again?" Rika asked climbing up on my shoulder "hey in there stop messing with daddy's head alright?"

I grabbed Rica and put her in front of me "he won't be messing with me anytime soon, though, why do you insist on calling me your dad?" I asked, she smiled and took my goggles off of my head

"if you can catch me I'll tell you!" she said as she got out of my grip, but before she got anywhere the sky immediately darkened.

Dark clouds that came from seemingly nowhere filled the sky, we were all just watching and waiting for what was about to happen. There was a strike of lightning very close by and the rain began to fall. I thought this was normal, but I just got this feeling, something was way off about this.

"Ow!" Eevee screamed in pain, the rain kept pouring in and she and Rica were in more pain. I didn't know what was going on but there was a loud hissing sound coming from wherever this 'rain' hit.

I put up my hood before I would also feel the effects of this "hurry, we need to get out of here!" I commanded, I looked around for someplace we could get out of this place but all the trees around us were starting to burn and die "get on!"

I hid them inside my jacket and ran towards a hill. I could hear my jacket sizzle "Crimson what's with the rain?" Eevee asked

"I don't know" I didn't have any kind of answer; I was just as confused as they were. I continued running until we got to the base of the hill.

"now what?" she asked "I don't know dig!"

I looked around more, then a small cavern came into view. We went in thinking we were finally safe from the rain. It continued to pour outside then we heard a loud rumble and the lights from the outside suddenly went out.

"we're blocked in!" Eevee exclaimed

"who's going by inside our den?"

**Well I'm bored again…I'm not going to say much….be sure to review, I need the extra writing tips xD**


End file.
